Unexpected Happenings
by Diosa2
Summary: Harry must continue his Occlumency lessons with Snape
1. Default Chapter

Author: Diosa

Title: Unexpected Happenings

Rating: R (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc. is in no way affiliated with me. I am merely borrowing the characters.

Spoilers: All books

Summary: Harry must continue his Occlumency lessons with Snape.

A/N: This is SLASH. Please, if you have a problem with that, do not read it. This is my first HP fic. Please be kind and review.

The story switches back and forth between Snape and Harry. Italics are thoughts

PT. 1 

Professor Severus Snape sat in a chair in his chambers, staring blankly at the fireplace in front of him with a forgotten glass of brandy in one hand.

Sirius Black was dead.

Severus had always hated the mongrel, but he never wished him to die…well, yes… yes he had. He had wanted him to suffer the same fate that might have befallen him all those years ago had James Potter not intervened, but he had not wanted it to happen at Harry's expense.

He had always given Potter a bad time; treated him as though he was not fit to clean Stinksap from his shoes. Severus used to hate Harry simply because of his name. Then he disliked him because of his recklessness, rule breaking and insolence, and eventually…eventually he began to respect Harry for his accomplishments.

Although Severus' sentiments had changed, his attitude towards Harry could not. There was too much at stake and Severus still harboured a lingering resentment regarding Harry.  Severus had not forgotten the many times Harry had been rude to him (not without reason a small voice in the back of his mind whispered) or what he had seen in the Pensieve. Severus still burned with humiliation over the fact. He also found the boy supremely annoying; just because he no longer despised the boy that did not under any circumstances mean that he liked him. Or so he liked to tell himself.

Besides, the last thing the Potter needs is more praise to further inflate his overly large head.

Of course, if Severus was completely honest with himself he might admit that he knew Harry was not really conceited, but when Severus was totally honest with himself, he found that there were some things he was not yet to deal with, think about or as in Harry's case, admit.

Someone rapped loudly on the door, startling him, which cause his glass to fall. Severus scowled at the intrusion.

'Reparo,' he muttered, pointing his wand at the shattered glass. The person knocked again.

'What?' he barked bad- temperedly at the door.

'I have a message for from Dumbledore, Severus,' came the crisp, curt voice of Minerva McGonagall, slightly muffled from speaking through the door.

Severus sighed heavily. He trudged to the door, opened it and gestured his co-worker inside.

'What is it Minerva?' he asked wearily after resuming his seat in front of the fireplace.

'Dumbledore asked me to tell you that Harry Potter will be returning to Hogwarts early in order for you to finish his Occlumency training.'

Her mouth twitched slightly and Severus was sure that she was trying to repress a smile.

Damn that old man.

'Severus? I trust you heard me well', said Minerva with a smile playing on her thin lips.

'How early?' asked Severus hesitantly. There was still a month until the new term.

'Tomorrow, but classes will not start until Monday,' she ignored Severs' outraged look and continued, 'he is to stay in the Slytherin Dungeons, it will be more convenient for both of you if he is situated there.'

Taking no notice of the disbelief on her colleague's face she walked briskly to the door and opened it.

'And Severus?' she said without looking back.

'Yes Minerva?' snapped he.

'You had better be civil. Potter has enough to deal with. He does not need your cruelty on top of it. Good day.' The door clicked shut leaving him to brood.

Harry Potter sat on the spare bed that had been put in Ron's room at the Burrow, staring unblinkingly at a letter in his hands. By the look in his face an observer might think he had just been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

He just could not believe it. He had to go to school four weeks early to receive lessons in Occlumency from Snape. He had hoped that know that he knew the truth Dumbledore would teach him…so much for hope.

Doesn't Snape torture me enough during the term? Why do I have to be punished during the holidays as well?

'Harry?'

Harry looked up to see Hermione's bushy head peeking through the ajar door. She walked into the room followed closely by Ron.

'What's wrong Harry?' asked Hermione looking concerned.

'See for yourself.' He handed the letter to her and she and Ron leaned together to read it. Harry waited patiently for their reactions. He was gratified to see that Ron looked as though he, Harry would be receiving the Dementor's Kiss. Hermione disappointed him though. She looked as though she had been expecting something of the sort all along.

'Well…' began Hermione soothingly, 'it's not that bad. Really Harry, (he had made a look of disgust) think about it like this: no more bad dreams or excruciating pain. You'll be able to stop Voldemort (Ron did not flinch, he was beginning to get past the name, but he still would not say it himself) from invading your dreams and from feeling his emotions! He won't be able to control you.'

'Yeah mate, no more falling off your seat screaming in classes…although I think I might prefer that to quality time with Snape,' said Ron shuddering, 'what a terrible birthday present.'

'Honestly Ron,' said Hermione, 'we're supposed to be helping him realise it's not that bad. A comment like that is not exactly aiding our cause.'

'Well who said I wanted to "aid our cause". D'you really thing there's nothing wrong with extra Snape time?'

'As a matter of fact Ron –'

'It's okay…Hermy.' Harry glanced at Ron and they started snickering while Hermione glowered at the both of them. They had taken to calling her that during the holidays. It was a sure fire way of getting her to lose her trend of thought.

'It doesn't make a difference anyway, I don't think anything could make me feel better.'

'You know,' said Hermione seriously, 'it's really short notice. Are you sure it's from Professor Dumbledore?'

'Yeah, Mrs. Weasley checked with him the minute it came.'

'He probably reckoned you'd do a nut and try to leave the country or curse yourself into oblivion if you got too much of a heads up,' said Ron.

Harry smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You should pack Harry, come on Ron, we'll only distract him.'

Harry stared at the letter for a long while after his best friends had left the room. A month with Snape, two fortnights with Snape, four weeks with Snape, thirty days with Snape.

Harry pinched himself.

'Ow…bloody hell that hurt.'

It was really happening and saying it different did not change a thing.

The next day Harry woke with a feeling of foreboding. He washed and dressed quickly. When he re-entered the bedroom he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

'It won't be that bad Harry,' said Hermione upon seeing her friend's dejected demeanor. 'Just remember that you're going there for a specific reason. Be serious, alert and polite. Focus on your purpose. Don't give him any reason to make things difficult for you.'

'Snape doesn't need a reason,' said Harry sullenly. Hermione gave him a reproachful look. 

'We'll see you in a bit,' said Hermione.

'What she said,' added Ron. 'But if he does give you a lot of trouble I'm sure Fred and George could gives us something.'

He clapped Harry on the shoulder then moved aside to allow Hermione to engulf Harry in a bone-breaking hug. She was quite strong for such a tiny person. 

'Harry, time to go!' called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

'Well this is it. If you're sent an owl saying Snape has cut me up and used me in his potions, Ron, I want your parent to have my gold. I want you to have my broom, invisibility cloak and map ('Thanks Harry!'). Hermione, Hedwig and all my books are yours. You can give my photo album to Lupin.'

'Oh please Harry,' said Hermione rolling her eyes and hugging him once more. She also swatted Ron who had been laughing.

'See you in a bit,' said Harry simply.

When he got to the kitchen, his trunk and Hedwig's cage were waiting by the fireplace. He had already sent Hedwig to Hogwarts.

'Goodbye, Harry dear. Be good' said Mrs. Weasley hugging him even tighter than Hermione had.

He put his hand into the Floo powder and grabbed a handful.

Here goes nothing… 


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out the italics didn't work. * * Indicates thought or emphasis.

PT.2 

*_ The boy should be here any moment. I still don't see why I should have to receive him. It should be Minerva; she's his Head of House. She's probably having a lovely little laugh about the whole situation…damn her! Where is that boy?*_

'Ouch!' said Harry, who had just fallen out of the fireplace and onto the cold, hard floor of the Great Hall. 

'Ask and ye shall receive,' muttered Severus sarcastically.

'What?'

'Very graceful Potter.'

Harry glared at Snape and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could start.

'Rudeness will not be tolerated Potter,' said Severus silkily, 'we may be in the holidays, but I am still your professor, now follow me.'

Severus bewitched Harry's trunk to float behind them. Harry looked slightly surprised at the gesture.

'You will not be staying in Gryffindor Tower, but in the Slytherin dormitories. It will be easier that way.

Harry scowled, but otherwise offered no complaint.

 'The password is "Vindicta," said Severus when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin quarters. 'Take a bed in whichever room you wish. Classes begin promptly at 10 a.m. on Monday morning in my office. Do you have any questions?'

'Umm- er- are meals the same?' In the Great Hall?' 

Severus rolled his eyes.

* Of course the boy would only be thinking of his stomach, but I suppose the question was reasonable. I can't believe I just admitted that. I must be going soft. I shouldn't have levitated his trunk either. *

' Sir?'

'What? Oh, yes, meals are the same. There is one table in the centre of the Hall like during the Christmas break.'

A look of forlornness crept up on Harry's face and once again Severus found himself doing something that he should not, in his opinion anyway.

'Although,' continued Severus, 'if you wish you may have your meals in the common room. There is a bell on the mantelpiece. Ring it and a house-elf will come.

'Thank you sir,' said Harry eyeing his teacher strangely.

'Well, if that is all I will take my leave,' said Severus.

He turned and swept past Harry with his cloak billowing out behind him.

'Severus, there you are,' said the merry voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Severus stopped in his tracks feeling blood rush to his face. He did not want to speak to him right now…or ever.

'Good day Headmaster,' said Snape trying and failing to be cordial. His smile came out as a grimace.

'I trust you are well?'

'As well as can be expected Headmaster.'

'You can drop the forced pleasantry and title now. I hope I made myself clear before when I told you that I expect you to look past what ever differences you might have had with Harry, his father or godfather in the past,' said Dumbledore suddenly serious. 'It is most important that he master Occlumency as you are already aware. Now that he knows the truth he will not fall prey to Voldemort's false visions, but that does not mean he will be able to stop Voldemort from manipulating him. That is of course, unless he was to learn Occlumency. He must learn.'

Severus had the grace to look slightly abashed.

'I understand Albus.'

'Excellent. Now Severus,' said Dumbledore returning to his cheery state, 'might I tempt you with a cup of tea in my office? Or perhaps a Fizzing Whizzbee?'

* What the hell…I could use a sugar fix *


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews. I was hoping for 3 or 4. 15 blew my mind. Now for the mentions:

bNecromant, Depths of the Grave (cool name), Xikum, Amz- you made me feel like a proper writer, Arili, Slrmn82b- I know he's too nice, but he gets even nicer. Hopefully though, it will work-,b FallenPhoenix721, Amme, Rionarayne- you think it's original? Thank you! I thought there would be a million and one stories like this-, Sirius' Secret Lover, Elfhelm109, Selua, Lady Lightning, Lord Havok's Minion- peace, love and sodomyb

I hope this chapter comes off as well as the others. I don't have much experience on these things, so I apologise beforehand if it isn't very believable.

PT. 3 

The first thing Harry did when he got inside the Slytherin common room was to look for a place to sleep. He walked down a hall, but before he got halfway down, a wall slid in front of him and pushed him out.

'I guess that leads to the girls' dormitories then,' mumbled Harry to himself.

He turned and went in the opposite direction, stopping at the first bedroom he saw. He flopped onto a bed and looked around. There was too much green. Gryffindor Tower was much better looking.

What was he supposed to do know? Because of Hermione he and Ron had already finished the homework. He did not really want to be alone with his thoughts, but as he had nothing to distract him he could no longer avoid them. A fresh wave of pain washed over him as he thought of Sirius.

 It was his fault he died, but Harry had made his peace with it. He could not change the past (although during a weak moment he had been tempted to beg Dumbledore for a time-turner) and blaming himself could not and would not change anything. Harry missed him though. He felt like he had been robbed of his last chance at family. Ron and Hermione were great, but they had their own families. Sirius was his. And poor Lupin, if Harry felt this lonely, Lupin must be worse. Perhaps he, Harry could send him an owl. Sure he had been Harry's teacher, but maybe they could be friends as well. Suddenly Snape popped into Harry's mind.

* Was Snape nice to me? I would have thought he would have liked to be as uncomfortable as possible. That's what I would have been…unless he just doesn't want me around when he's eating; maybe I'd make him lose his appetite. He looks kind of sexy when he eats. *

Harry stiffened on the bed and his heart thumped wildly around in his chest. This was what he really had been trying to avoid thinking about. Not just the fact that he found Snape sexy, but what it implied.

* Does this mean I'm gay? *

This was a topic that Harry had been battling with for awhile...ever since he realised that he was more attracted to Roger Davies than Cho Chang. He had found himself checking out Bill's rear while he was at the Burrow, but he did not even blink when Hermione and Ginny were traipsing about in shorts and tank tops claiming it was hot. Harry suspected that Hermione was trying to get Ron to notice her. He certainly did. He also noticed that his little sister had curves. Harry saw Ron send Dean a Howler the next day.

He could see why Ginny had gone for Dean. He was hot, among other things, but Harry did not was to be hasty and call himself gay. Perhaps if the right girl came along he would be attracted to her, but a small voice in Harry's mind told him he was deluding himself. Harry, though he was not ready to admit it, knew the voice was right.

He decided to think of other not so depressing things, but came up empty. The only other thing was Occlumency and it was just as depressing. Or rather, learning it from Snape was. Hopefully, if he did like Hermione said, he would not suffer…too much.

Realising that he was hungry, Harry went back to the common room. He hesitated before ringing the bell- what if Snape had been having him on?

A few moments after he rang the bell, with a loud crack, a house-elf appeared. The elf bowed low and waited.

Harry wasn't sure how to speak to it. He been hoping Dobby would have turned up.

'Er- hello…I'm Harry. What's you name?' asked Harry awkwardly.

The house-elf looked up surprised, but answered nonetheless.

'I is Scrumper sir,' squeaked the house-elf. Harry thought he looked quite bad-tempered, but he supposed he would to if he had to serve annoying Slytherin gits.

'Umm, nice to meet you Scrumper. I was wondering if I couldn't get some dinner…please.'

'Certainly sir.'

CRACK. Scrumper disappeared. He returned a few minutes later with a tray full of food including pudding and a goblet on pumpkin juice.

'Thanks a lot,' said Harry, taking the tray. With a bow and another crack, Scrumper was gone.

Harry sat down by the fireplace to eat wondering idly whether or not he could get away with sneaking the bell to Gryffindor Tower and amusing himself by imaging Hermione's reaction to it.

Severus Snape woke with a start on Monday morning. Wondering why he already felt agitated he remembered with a jolt of annoyance that he was to start teaching the boy today.

He slumped back against the black satin sheets of his imposing canopy bed wishing he could go back to sleep.

'Damn Dumbledore,' muttered Severus crossly getting out of bed. He washed and dressed in his usual black robes. He then rang his own house-elf summoning bell. He had a small breakfast of coffee, toast and more coffee.

When ten o'clock finally rolled around Severus was ready for Harry in his office.

'Good morning, sir,' said Harry entering the office. He walked over to his usual spot in front of his professor's desk and waited.

'Well Potter, you know the drill…on my count. One- two- three Legilimens!'

Severus started to see images from Harry's mind. But before he could see more than two memories the pictures started to fade.

'Expelliarmus!' said Harry.

The connection was broken.

'You're getting better Potter,' said Severus tonelessly.

'I've been practicing,' replied Harry.

'Well, better late than never,' said Severus coldly.

Severus eyed Harry shrewdly. He was pleased that Harry had made improvements, but at the same time he wondered what brought on the change. Could it be for his not-so-dearly departed godfather? Yes…he had to be doing it because of Black. If he had taken it seriously before Black might still be alive.

'Again Potter.'

And so they worked on it continually, until Harry no longer needed to use his wand to defend himself.

'We will stop for today,' said Severus in an uncharacteristically civil voice. 'You are improving at a rapid pace Potter, but to not let it go to your overly large head, you must continue to practice.' Severus' familiar sneer had returned to his face.

'Yes sir.' Harry left the room with out another word.

Severus could not help but think his behaviour strange. The brat had been polite- well, not rude- and attentive. He did not badger Severus for information about Voldemort or scowl and glare when he had been sharp with him. 

Though the day's lesson had not been totally unbearable, Severus was not eager to repeat it. Far from in fact.

The week passed quickly and to Severus' surprise he found Harry quite talented at the art. He of course did not tell Harry this. He and Harry barely spoke to one another during class. And if Severus was quite honest with himself he might admit that he did not like it. He might admit that he preferred to boy to be rude and straightforward that impassive and compliant. He might admit that it unnerved him. Because it seemed to him that Harry was becoming detached and unfeeling. He might admit that it concerned him…he might.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another one. Please enjoy and REVIEW!

PT. 4 

Dear Professor Lupin,

* No, he's not my professor anymore *

Dear Mr. Lupin,

* That's just stupid *

Dear Lupin,

* That's rude *

Dear Remus,

* I can't call him by his first name! Can I? *

'Bugger this,' mumbled Harry moodily, 'I'll wait for the next time I see him.'

Harry put away his parchment, ink and quill intending to go to sleep, but when he got in bed all he could do was stare blankly at the roof of his bed. He needed to talk to someone, but whom? Sirius was gone…he couldn't talk to Hermione and Ron, they wouldn't understand. Plus he did not want to burden them with his issues. Dumbledore was never around; Hagrid was away and even if he wasn't Harry didn't think he would be able to talk to him. He could not even get past the header of a letter to Lupin. Who else was there?

The vision of a long greasy haired man came to mind and Harry actually laughed out loud. He had to be out of his mind. How could he actually consider confiding in a man that ridiculed him in class. He'd probably get a good laugh out of Harry's problems. Wouldn't he?

Harry was confused. Snape had been completely civil during classes, although that could be due to the fact that he had nothing to complain about. So how could he talk to Snape when he wasn't sure how he thought him? 

Quite suddenly Harry made up his mind. He knew if Ron were here he would be certain that Harry had gone round the twist, but there was nothing else he could do. Perhaps he was crazy, but better wrong judgment crazy than kept everything to himself and exploded crazy.

Harry woke early Sunday morning full of determination and perhaps a bit of nausea. He was going to talk to Snape today and he was terrified. The worst that could happen he had already told to Ron and Hermione: Potion ingredients. The best, Snape would listen, not laugh and hopefully impart a few words of wisdom that weren't Avada Kedavra. 

Harry approached Snape's office warily. Would he even be there? Harry knocked timidly on the door, half-hoping he would not be heard.

'Yes?' said Snape sharply from the other side of the door.

Harry was tempted to run, but thought better of it. Snape could curse him before he got halfway down the corridor.

'Er- sir? I – uh, I wanted to know if- um,' Harry was feeling incredibly stupid stammering to the door. 'D'you think I could come in?'

Harry heard an irritated sigh and again he considered running for it, but the door opened. Snape glared down at Harry.

'You may enter.'

Harry slid past Snape and stood next to his desk. He did not dare sit down; he did not want to provoke Snape unintentionally.

'Well Potter? Speak,' said Snape curtly.

'I uh-um I wanted to- er- talk…to you.'

Snape's mask dropped long enough for a look of incredulity to flit across his face before it was replaced by his usual sneer.

'What could you possibly want to speak to me about, Potter? I hope you do realise that speaking includes thinking and you never did that well.'

'Forget,' said Harry hotly. He had really hoped that Snape might have taken him seriously, but apparently he was mistaken. He strode towards the door and was about to open it when Snape stopped him.

'Potter, wait. I…I apologise.'

Harry could not believe his ears.

'If you really wish to speak with me then come this way.' Snape walked to an empty wall in the office and tapped it with his wand while saying a password that Harry pretended not to hear. 

The wall slid away to reveal a comfortable looking sitting room. Snape walked in and Harry followed apprehensively.

'Incendio!' muttered Snape, causing a fire to spring to life in the fireplace. 'Sit,' said Snape indicating one of the two chairs placed opposite one another next to the fireplace. They both sat down.

'So Potter, what is it that troubles you?' asked Snape sarcastically, but lacking malice.

'Well…I don't really know who else to go to, but I've had a lot of things on my mind,' Harry glanced at Snape expecting some kind of retort, but he got none. Snape looked into the fire intently, apparently listening. 'And I need to talk to someone about it.'

'So you came to me?'

'Yes.'

'Out of desperation?'

'Yes,' whispered Harry, thinking that he had somehow messed things up and that Snape was about to kick him out. 'I'm sorry.'

Snape waved his hand as though waving away Harry's apology.

'I've never given you reason to believe you could come to me with a problem,' said Snape softly.

Harry was wondering if he was hearing Snape correctly. Maybe he was ill? Harry could think of no other explanation for his professor's strange behaviour. Unless -and this was a big unless- unless Snape's cruelty towards him had been some kind of a front. If so…

'Whoa.'

'What was that Potter?'

'Nothing…sir.'

Snape waved his wand in a way that Harry had seen Dumbledore do and a tray bearing tea, sandwiches, cookies and cake appeared. It rotated in mid air for a few seconds before landing on the small table in between the chairs. Snape poured two cups and offered one to Harry, which he took gratefully. He needed something to do with his hands. There were a few moments of silence while the sipped their tea. Snape was the first to break the silence.

'You had had something you wanted to discuss Potter?' asked Snape seriously.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly. He was beginning to have second or rather third and fourth thoughts. Could Snape really have changed in a week? Or was it he, Harry who had changed?

'Potter?'

Harry took a deep breath and was about to plunge in with his troubles when a head appeared in the fire. Harry almost dropped his cup in surprise, but recovered himself before it could fall. It was the head of Professor McGonagall. She raised her eyebrows slightly at the sight of Harry, but other than that if she was surprised or curious she did not show it.

'Severus, meeting in Dumbledore's office.' She nodded at Harry, 'Potter.'

'Good morning professor,' said Harry.

She vanished without saying anything else.

'Well Potter it seems our meeting must be cut short. If you like you may wait here or return later.' Snape strode off towards the wall opened it and left leaving a stunned Harry behind. That could not possibly have been Snape. Not the Snap that he knew could it? Unless…well he didn't really know Snape at all, now did he?


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I have an update, which I am ashamed to say was hastily written. You would think since it's been more than a week since I last updated I would have a whole bunch of parts ready…unfortunately not. I think I had writers block. I started writing this part yesterday and finished it on the way here. I hope it's good.

Please review and enjoy.

PT. 5

_* Another pointless meeting with Dumbledore *_

Severus was on his way back to his office. In his opinion he had just wasted half an hour of his life that he could not get back with the Headmaster discussing things they already knew. He barely noticed where he was going so immersed in his thoughts was he, that he was startled when he reached his office door. 

Would the boy still be there? He had seemed shocked by Severus' behaviour; perhaps he was shocked into staying. Did he want him to be there? Severus opened the door with some trepidation and was slightly disconcerted to find that Harry indeed, was not there. Not that it mattered, or so he told himself.

Severus sat at his desk to work but found he could not concentrate. He therefore retreated to his private quarters to take part in his favourite pastime, drinking and brooding in front the fire.

**********

Harry returned to the Slytherin common room with mixed feelings. He was not sure that leaving was the right thing to do, but he had not wanted to stay, or had he? He did not know. It just was not natural the way Snape had been acting. That's what really scared him off. What if…what if the only reason Snape was being nice to him was to get information for Voldemort or even to get close enough to him to do him in?

_* Don't be stupid, that could never be it *_ a voice in his head (which sounded remarkably like Hermione) told him. *_ Even if that were the case- and it's not- Snape could have killed you a while ago. He would have had lots of chances during your Occlumency lessons. *_

_* But that's probably because Snape would not have had enough time to escape. After all you can't Disapparate _(learned have you? said the first voice)_ inside Hogwarts' grounds _* said another voice (which bore an uncanny resemblance to Ron's). *_ Besides, he's probably collecting information on Dumbledore as well *_

Harry shook himself mentally. He knew his thoughts were complete rubbish. Snape was on their side and that was that. Just because he was mean it did not make him evil. But that was the thing; Snape was not mean. At least not really, not since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts.

A thought struck Harry. It was one that had not hit him before. Maybe he was just relaxed because of the holidays and because there were no other students to bother him. Plus, Dumbledore could have told Snape to be civil. Yes, that made sense. So why then did Harry feel bothered by his conclusion? It should in fact have put him at ease.

**********

Severus arrived at his office early on Monday morning. He was not sure what to expect. He wanted a chance to settle himself before the boy came. His drinking the previous night had not calmed him and his ponderings had merely made him restless. It was frustrating, thinking things over constantly and not being able to make any sense of them. He could not have Potter coming in and making things worse. For some reason just thinking of him made Severus a little nervous. He did not know how he felt about the boy having wanted to confide in him, desperate or not.

'Good morning Professor.'

Severus jumped slightly and turned to face his student.

'I'm sorry if I frightened you…sir.'

'Highly unlikely Potter. You could never frighten me. You simply caught me off my guard. I can assure you it won't happen again,' said Severus smoothly while moving to stand behind his desk.

Harry looked at his professor sheepishly. Severus wondered if he was going to say anything about their meeting that had been cut short, but the boy said nothing. He just continued to stare.

'If you're waiting for an invitation Potter, you're not going to get it.'

'Yes sir,' said coming out from his daze. He had been standing in the doorway holding the door open. He stepped inside and closed the door assuming his usual position.

'Ummm, sir, about yesterday- '

'Forget it Potter,' said Severus surprising himself.

Harry gave a small smile in gratitude. His awkwardness had been coming off in waves and Severus had sensed it.

'All right Potter. On my count…'

They worked continuously, only stopping to regain their strength. At the end of the day Severus gave Harry a half to dismiss him. Severus noted curiously that he lingered near the door, hesitant to leave almost, before exiting. Though he was intrigued by Harry's behaviour he had no time to dwell on it today. He had a meeting, and unfortunately t was not the kind where he was offered sweets and tea.

**********

Harry paced around his substitute bedroom berating himself for chickening out. He still needed someone to talk to and Snape was still the only choice. Maybe if he slept on it.

_* Who am I kidding? I need to talk to him and I'm going to do it now. *_

Harry marched out of the Slytherin dungeon determined to find Snape before his resolve failed him. He did not get far when he saw the tall, well-defined frame of his Potions professor limping towards a painting of the Slytherin crest. Without thinking Harry called out to him.

'Professor Snape.' Harry's voice echoed loudly on the cold walls.

Snape turned quickly and winced.

'What are you doing out of bed Potter?' snapped Snape, 'it's after midnight.'

'I was- er- looking for you actually,' replied Harry distractedly. He was looking at Snape's robes, which were glistening with something that looked a lot like-

'Blood. You're hurt professor. Shall I fetch Madame Pomfrey?'

'You'll do nothing of the sort. I'm fine.'

'But there's blood on your clothes,' said Harry not letting it go.

'How do you know it's mine Potter?' said Snape menacingly.

Harry blanched and was about to go straight back to the dormitories when he heard an unmistakable groan of pain escaping his professor's lips.

'You are hurt! You need help!'

'I can manage just fine on my own.'

'You're lying. I know you are.'

Harry heard Snape mumble a few expletives but ignored it.

'Go away Potter.'

'No.'

'50 points from Gryffindor.'

'You can't take points during the holidays.'

This time an entire stream of foul words erupted.

'I'll take them as soon as term begins.'

'Fine then, but I'm not going anywhere.' Harry did not know where his courage for speaking to his professor so boldly was coming from. But he hoped it would not leave him. He did not know why he was being so insistent either. Only weeks before he would not have cared if Snape were hurt, he would not have even given a Knut if it meant helping him, but here he was, standing in a dark corridor, in the middle of the night with his robes thrown hapharzardly over his pajamas refusing to leave Snape's side.

His professor sighed as if sensing defeat.

'Very well, but you speak of this to no one- not even Weasley or Granger.'

'Yes sir. So do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey? Or Professor Dumbledore?'

'No, I don't want Pomfrey interfering and the Headmaster is not here. Just do as I tell you and nothing more.'

___________

Is that a cliffhanger? I guess not…oh well, until next time.

Please, please REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

It's finally here! I'm sorry it took such a long time, but hopefully it's worth the wait. Super thanks to my awesome beta Liz. Please read, enjoy and REVIEW!

  
  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


_* The boy is stomping on my last nerve. Why won't he go? Why did I give up this easily? *_

  
  


' Sir? What do you want me to do?'

  
  


'You mean besides go to hell?' snarled Severus. He had hoped Harry would get thoroughly irritated and leave. The boy merely glared.

  
  


'I already said I wasn't leaving so you might as well save your insults for Potions class.'

  
  


If Severus wasn't so annoyed he might have smiled.

  
  


'Fine. Come here, I need to lean on you.'

  
  


Harry stepped forward compliantly and allowed his professor to drape his arm around his shoulders. Severus then used his available hand to try to unbutton the front of his robes in order to reach his wand, but he found the task very difficult without the use of both hands. He tried to pull his robes up instead, but could not bend enough. Harry saved Severus the embarrassment of asking by offering his help.

  
  


'Would you like me to get your wand for you...sir?'

  
  


Severus nodded resentfully in the affirmative.

  
  


Harry helped Severus move from his side to lean against his front. This way, Harry could reach his arms around Severus and undo his robe. Harry leaned against a wall to prevent them from losing balance. While he leaned against Harry, Severus could not help but notice the firmness of the younger man's body. Harry, though he had grown some, was still a bit shorter than Severus. Due to the height difference, Severus could feel Harry's breath blowing softly on his neck. It was...it was disturbingly arousing. Severus was trying to calm himself when he stiffened suddenly.

  
  


'Did I hurt you?' asked Harry, thinking that he had touched one of his professor's injuries.

  
  


'No, Potter. I'm just a bit uncomfortable; get my wand quickly. It's strapped to my inner right thigh.'

  
  


The truth was that Harry's hand had brushed up against Severus' groin. Severus was in fact, now damning himself to hell for putting his wand in such an- intimate place. It had seemed like a good idea before, but he was now seriously considering a new holding place for his wand.

  
  


'Oh, okay.'

  
  


Harry's slender fingers deftly opened Severus' robe until he was at the wand's level. He reached down and pulled the wand out of its holster, accidentally grazing his professor's thigh in the process. Again Severus stiffened at the contact, but this time it was worse. A jolt of pleasure had surged through him briefly, terrifying him. Unbeknownst to Severus, Harry was having a similar, if not as intense reaction to feeling the hard muscle of Severus' thigh tighten under his hand. Harry handed the wand to its owner, and to the relief of both men, changed their position.

  
  


Severus limped towards the painting on the wall ignoring his student's offers of help. He hesitated for a moment. He did not want Harry to see him take down the magical barriers protecting the entrance to his chambers, but he did not want to be rude either by asking him to turn around. Wait! He did _not_ want to be rude?

  
  


'Potter, I would be most grateful if you turned around. I don't need students knowing how to access my personal space.'

  
  


Harry looked insulted, but turned dutifully around, leaving his professor feeling uncomfortable and foolish. 

  
  


Severus let down the wards protecting the entrance and Harry helped him through a passageway to another door where Severus whispered a password. Finally they were in the Potions Master's private living area.

  
  


'Help me to the bed Potter.'

  
  


Severus sat on the bed, resisting the strong urge to lay back and give into his injuries. In other words, he did not want to pass out and be at the mercy of a student, Harry Potter no less.

  
  


'Nice room,' said Harry. His professor glowered at him, stopping any further attempt at conversation.

  
  


Severus scooted back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Breathing heavily from the exertion, he began to disrobe. If he wasn't so out of it he might have said that he saw Harry blush, but that was preposterous.

  
  


'Potter, go to that cabinet in the far corner of the room. In it you'll find bandages and some healing potions. Bring them here. Also, go into the bathroom and fill a basin with water. Bring that and a rag as well.'

  
  


Harry went to the cabinet and retrieved what he was sent for quickly. He went around the bed and sat at Severus' side. The professor was wearing nothing but the fitted pants he wore under his robes. His well-toned chest was dotted with burns and welts. There were some cuts at his side and a gash in his left leg. Severus knew that Harry was shocked, but silently commended him for keeping his composure at the sight of the wounds. Who knew how well the boy would fare though, at the sight of the slashes on Severus' back?

  
  


'How did you get these?' asked Harry unable to curb his curiosity any longer. When Severus did not answer, Harry offered his own.

  
  


'At a Death Eater Meeting?'

  
  


Severus had not the energy to chastise the boy for his assumptions, no matter how right they were and how little they had to do with him. He merely nodded yes.

  
  


'Did Voldemort hurt you?'

  
  


Severus flinched slightly at the name.

  
  


'The Dark Lord did not hurt me Potter, and don't ask me anymore questions. It is of no concern to you.'

  
  


Harry looked as though he wanted to say something, but seeing that his professor was in serious pain he let it go...for now.

  
  


For the next hour or more, Harry listened to Severus' instructions and cleaned and dressed his wounds carefully. Severus, though reluctant to admit it, knew that he had needed Harry's help. Severus knew he was on the verge of passing out from fatigue. Harry was almost finished and he knew he had to thank him.

  
  


'Potter?' whispered Severus.

  
  


'Yes, professor? Did I do something wrong?'

  
  


The concern that Severus saw in his student's eyes was alarming to him. He just could not understand why anyone, especially a boy he treated so badly, would want to help him.

  
  


'No Potter, you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to...I wanted to thank you...for your help. I needed it.'

  
  


'You're welcome...sir.'

  
  


Suddenly it seemed as if the air had changed as they just stared at one another. What before was an almost comfortable silence, had suddenly become expectant, full of unexpressed thoughts. 

_* What's happening to me?*_ was the last thing Severus thought before passing out.

  



	7. Chapter 7

If it seems like there was a bit of a step back as far as the physical aspect goes, I'm sorry, but this part had to be done. 

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews; they keep me writing and thanks very much to my beta Liz, she makes me feel like I actually know what I'm doing. Acknowledgments are at the end of the chapter this time.

Chapter 7

1.   
  
  


Harry put away the things he had been using to help Snape and was about to leave when a thought struck him. What if he couldn't get out? Luckily there was no need to worry. It seemed that there was only protection to stop people from getting in, not from getting out.

It had been a strange night. Who would have thought he would ever help Snape do anything that wasn't required as some sort of punishment? He always seemed sort of invincible to Harry. It had affected him to see his professor in such a vulnerable state. The man did a lot more for the Wizarding World and ultimately, for him, than anyone would ever know. 

Harry felt almost ashamed for all the times he and Ron had thought Snape evil just because they wanted him to be. His Potions professor might not be an amiable or even civil man, but he was a good one...sort of. Harry's feelings of resentment towards him for his cruel behaviour and mean actions were starting to dissipate without Harry even having noticed. All he knew was that Snape suddenly seemed....human. 

  


Morning arrived and with it came great curiosity. Harry went to Snape's office wondering if he would say anything about what had happened or if he would even be able to teach.

When he walked into the office he found Snape sitting, not standing behind his desk. He could tell that the older man was uncomfortable, but as he did not say anything Harry thought it best not to mention it 

  


'Good morning Professor Snape.'

  


'Potter,' said Snape with a nod. 'We will be sitting today.'

  
  


Snape conjured a chair for Harry to use. When he sat down he noticed Snape wincing and said,

  


'If you're not feeling well- I mean if you're still in pain, or something, we don't have to do this today. I don't mind making it up on Saturday.' 

  


'I'm fine Potter.'

'But-'

  


'I fine,' repeated Snape a bit harshly.

At the slightly affronted look on Harry's face he said in a milder tone,

'I appreciate your concern, but I'm only a bit bruised. Now that we are past the stage of you needing to physically attack me, the only thing I need to teach you is presence of mind. I have that in abundance. Unfortunately,' he continued with a sneer, 'I can't say the same for you.'

  
  


Harry felt stupid. How thick could he be? Snape was still Snape...an evil git. Just not literally.

The lesson was less intense than usual and passed quickly. At the end both teacher and pupil seemed disinclined to leave. The simply stared at one another for a few minutes. Both unsure of what to say, but knowing that something should be said or rather, that there were things that needed to be said.

  


'Tea Potter?'

  


Who said it had to be relevant?

'Sure.'

  
  


They did not talk about Harry's conversation that never took place, nor did they bring up what happened to Snape. Instead they drank tea. Sometimes they spoke, but more often they didn't. When they did though, it was about nothing significant: Quidditch, the Quibbler, which Snape confessed that he occasionally read, but would deny it if Harry ever said anything and matters of the like.

Before Harry knew it, two weeks had gone, two were left and the issues on his mind were as bothering as ever. The time had come for him to just get it over with. He was going to speak to him. He had to if only to stop from losing his mind.

  


After class that day, Snape poured what had become a customary cup of tea for Harry. As he passed it to him their fingers brushed causing Snape to pull away quickly. The tea almost spilled.

Harry made an unnecessary fuss over making sure none of the beverage had splattered on the desk, floor or on his person. He was avoiding starting the conversation that he knew he had to have. Eventually he cleared his throat and dove- or rather spluttered in.

  


'Umm, well....y'know when I had-er- wanted to talk to you before...about some things that had been on my mind?'

  


Snape nodded yes.

'Well, I guess I'm ready to talk about it now...if you're still willing, I mean..' 

  


'Go ahead Potter.'

  


'Yeah, well...' Harry squirmed around a bit, drank some tea, then squirmed a little more. Snape certainly wasn't making opening up to him easy.

  


_* Why does he have to stare like that? There's nothing to see! *_

  


'Potter?'

  


'I...I just don't know how to react,' said Harry after a long pause. Ever since I found out about the Prophecy- do you know?'

  


'Yes, I know it,'

  


'Figures,' said Harry bitterly. 'Everyone knew but me. I suppose I know _now_, but it would have been helpful if I knew before. I had to wait...just sit around in the dark until Dumbledore had no choice but to tell me. He waited until I had _nothing _and dropped it into my lap!'

  


Harry was gesticulating and growing louder by the minute. Finally he got up and began to pace.

'Well what am I supposed to do now? I don't know and Dumbledore certainly did not tell me. Merlin forbid I would have an idea of what to do for a change! He didn't give me any annoying- round-the-bush-sage advice. He said kill or be killed!'

  


At this Snape raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, so he didn't say that exactly, but he might as well have. I can't tell Ron or Hermione- they would totally panic, plus I can't keep burdening them with my problems. They're too heavy for regular 16 year olds. The boy-who-lived! What a joke! I'm the boy-who-has-to-live, or live long enough to do away with the most powerful dark wizard around anyway. So what am I supposed to do? Just bang on Voldermort's door and ask for a duel?'

  


Harry flung himself back into his chair and looked at Snape earnestly.

'I mean, what happens now? Does Dumbledore expect me to act as if nothing changed? Am I to just go on with Charms and Transfiguration- which seem quite trivial now -and forget that I have to snuff Voldemort before he gets me?'

  


Harry took up his abandoned cup of tea and took a sip. He looked into the drink as though it could tell him everything he wanted to know.

'I just...I feel completely alone,' finished Harry in a small voice.

'Well I can't say that I know what to tell you either Potter. Most likely Dumbledore _will _speak to you about those very queries,' he put up his hand to stop Harry from breaking into another tirade about the headmaster. 'Probably before the new term commences. Be patient. The Headmaster has his own ways of dealing with things.'

  


Snape's upper lip curled slightly suggesting that he did _not_ agree with the method, whatever it might be. 

'And the subjects that you called "trivial" just now will aid you in your cause. All of them will. You should focus even more- and judging by your usual work, you don't focus much- on your studies. You will most likely be required to take private classes; training in duelling and such. My advice Potter, is to arm yourself with knowledge. With the dark Lord you never quite know what you're going to face. Learn as much as you can. Stay alert. When the time is right Dumbledore will let you know what is going. Though his methods are...questionable, he has never yet steered us wrong. I'm afraid that is all I have to offer on the subject.'

  


Harry, who had been staring determinedly into his tea cup all the while finally looked up. He stared for a while at his professor without saying anything. 

'Thank you...for listening to me rant and trying to help.'

  


Harry got up to leave and was just at door when Snape called out to him. 

'You're welcome Potter.'

  
  
______________________________

Angle1 Lady Lightning

Burning Tyger Mandi

selua ciceronia

PadfootsNoxed Obviations

angel of darkness 4585 Saavik13

Lina Inverse the Dramata Badassgothicgirl

Necromant mystic damon

lillinfields

Runespoor Oracle- I'll try my very best to work in a memory. 

Lee Lee Potter- I love your story Death Eater...! I can't believe you're reviewing mine! I'm sorry I don't review yours, but I don't get a lot of time online. I absolutely adore it though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  


Okay, here's another one. I've never written stuff like this so I hope you all like it. It was a lot of fun. Special thanks to Liz, my beta and of course my wonderful reviewers;

  


Thirteen Ravens

Doneril

Lover5

Angle1

Louise

fyresdestiny

L-sama

Necromant

Lee Lee Potter

Jazzlady

goldenpaw

Kemenran

Lady Lightning

Sakura Snape

Prophetess Of Hearts

mystic-damon

xikum

  
  


Now on with the show...

  
  
  
  


PT. 8

  
  


'Severus, how good to see you.'

  
  


'Headmaster,' said Snape stiffly, inclining his head.

  
  


'I suppose you're wondering why I called you to my office?'

  
  


'Hopefully for more than tea…'

  
  


'Tea! A wonderful idea.' 

  
  
  


Dumbledore conjured tea and desserts and only began to speak again when they both had cups.

'I want to know how Harry is getting along with Occlumency. Is he showing promise?'

  
  
  


Severus paused before answering. It was against his nature to speak favourably of the boy, but in this instance it could not be helped. Harry had the makings of a first rate Occlumens.

  
  


'He's progressing rapidly and displays a real talent for the art,' he muttered disdainfully.

  
  


'Excellent. Though Voldemort is temporarily subdued, it is only a matter of time before he resumes his attempts to get to Harry.'

  
  
  


Severus said nothing, but he flinched ever so slightly at his former master's name, causing Dumbledore to look at him shrewdly. He was sure Albus was going to start in on a lecture about why he should not fear the Dark Lord's name, but he did not. He merely looked at him with an unreadable expression, shook his head and said:

  
  


'One day.'

  
  
  


Severus excused himself quickly after that. He was ashamed of himself for feeling unnerved. Dumbledore had a way of making him feel like a child who was hiding something behind his back, trying desperately to keep it from being seen, without knowing the person he was hiding it from already knew. The man made him feel totally exposed and he hated it.

  
  


Severus had never really told Dumbledore all the things he had done before switching sides. He didn't want anyone to know, but he always felt that Dumbledore had only to look at him to see all the stains of his soul.

  
  


Severus retreated to his personal dwellings to brood. He settled himself in his favourite chair by the fire with a glass of brandy.

  
  


He was not ready think about the way he had disappointed Dumbledore, that was too painful. He could though dwell on a more interesting subject: Harry Potter.

  
  


Severus had not had a chance to digest everything that they had discussed. He had been called the Headmaster's office moments after Harry had left.

  
  


He had not expected Harry to rant about the Prophecy. If anything Severus thought with typical Gryffindor stupidity (yes stupidity, bravery is only a nice way of saying it) he would be excited and feel important, not lost and alone.

  
  


The impression he had of Harry- which was slowly changing- was one of an attention seeker, arrogant and self-assured. Severus thought Harry would tell everyone that safety allowed and not be concerned at what the news might do to them.

  
  


The boy confused him to speak plainly. It was not only the way he felt about the Prophecy, but also the way he treated himself that perplexed Severus. 

  
  


Not even two months ago they hated one another, Harry had hated _him _or so he had thought. Now they were drinking tea together and that old meddling fool of a Head wasn't even forcing them. 

  
  


Dumbledore...The audacity! Severus could not believe that he hadn't spoken to Harry yet. Especially after what had happened because he had been kept in the dark for too long. He had wanted to ask Albus about it, but lost his nerve. The man had a way of...well when he was around him he...it's just that...damn him! Damn Dumbledore! He had a way of making Severus care and he didn't want to. He forced Severus to care. In fact, the concern that Harry had shown for him when he was hurt had touched him in a way he was yet to realize. 

  
  


Severus stayed in front the fire, staring into it for hours as if waiting to be told the solution to all of his problems before reluctantly getting up to work on some lesson plans and finally going to bed afterwards.

  
  


In the middle of the night, he found himself being awoken by a banging on his door. He hastily threw on a dressing gown, seriously wishing he had put on his usual nightshirt instead of a black pair of pajama trousers because it was closer.

  
  


He hurried to the door, wrenched it open and was extremely startled to find Harry with his fist raised, about to knock again.

  
  


'How the hell did you get in here Potter?' demanded Severus. When Harry did not answer he asked again. 'How did you get past my wards? What _are_ you doing here?'

  
  
  


Still he did not answer. He was looking at the exposed part of his professor's well-defined chest. In his haste, Severus had not tied the sash of his gown. 

  
  


Harry's eyes were roaming over his body eagerly; he stepped forward, Severus stepped back. He did not like the avaricious look on his student's face. Harry kept stepping forward until he had his professor trapped against a wall.

  
  


'What do you think you're do- '

  
  


Harry placed his index finger against the older man's mouth. 'Shhh, don't say anything.'

  
  
  


Severus was shocked into silence. He could not have uttered a word if he'd wanted to. He could only watch, half-alarmed, half-aroused as Harry's youthful hands wandered over his smooth, broad chest that had been tarnished with marks only days ago, eventually pushing off his robe. He shivered with pleasure when the younger man kissed his neck, then his collarbone and finally on his lips. He only hesitated a moment before kissing back.

  
  


Harry pulled away and began kissed his chest lower and lower until he reached his navel. Harry's tongue darted out, circling the sensitive area.

  
  


'What are you doing?' gasped Severus, unable to stop himself.

  
  


Harry, who was now kneeling, looked up and said calmly while pulling Severus' pants down, 'I'm going to make you scream.'

  
  


And scream he did

  
  
  


Severus sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating and gasping for air. He was terrified. He just had a sex dream about Harry Potter.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for the delay, I've been having computer troubles and haven't been able to update! I also want to thank all the reviewers, I can't believe I have over 100 reviews! Thanks!

PT 9.

  


Harry woke the morning after his conversation with Professor Snape in a pleasant mood. Though he had not been able to help Harry much, he felt better simply because he was able to get what was bothering off his chest. He was actually looking forward to Occulmency. If he was absolutely truthful, he was actually looking forward to seeing Snape.

He knocked on his professor's door and waited until he heard 'come in' before entering.

'Good morning sir,' said Harry brightly.

'Potter,' Snape replied tersely.

Harry looked at him feeling slightly put out. His good mood was vanishing quickly. He thought they had got to a point where they were comfortable with one another, but Snape was acting as cold as when they first started. And for some reason he seemed to be avoiding his eyes. Harry couldn't fathom why though. Did Snape think he had become so good in Occlumency that he could enter his mind at will?

__

Hardly likely

'Get into your position Potter,' said Snape curtly.

Harry, lost in thought had still been standing by the door. He moved to stand in front of Snape and he could swear he saw the man blush.

'On my count- '

'Umm, professor? Don't you have to look at me?'

  
Harry wished he could take the words back as soon as the left his mouth, because Snape looked at him...a very ugly look indeed.

'I am the instructor of this class!' snarled Snape, throwing him an even dirtier look than the previous one.

  


Harry could not help but wonder if he did something wrong. Maybe Snape was feeling soft for allowing Harry to confide in him and felt the need to make up for it by being mean. Whatever the reason was, he didn't have long to think about it, as Snape had started his count.

' -Legilimens!'

Harry was caught off guard. His memories flickered through his mind, but before anything could become very distinct he focused on blocking his professor, pushing him out of his mind and irrepressibly reversing the situation. Soon images from Snape's head were streaking through his mind-

A woman comforting a small black-haired boy...The same woman laying dead on a bed as the boy, slightly older, clung to her, crying... 

Harry could feel Snape trying to push him out, but he would not relinquish his hold. He was enthralled...he _wanted_ to see. One memory stood out, caught his notice and he concentrated solely on it.

A man that looked like an older version of Snape was shouting at a pallid, lank haired young man who was obviously Severus Snape himself.

__

'Are you not tired of shaming me? Have you not brought enough dishonour upon my name?'

'I thought this is what you wanted father? I did this for you, to make you proud!'

The young Snape pulled back the sleeve on his left arm, displaying a fading skull that had burned bright only hours ago.

'You fool! How could I ever be proud of a wretched failure like you! It's a good thing your mother isn't here to see how you've besmirched the family name!'

__

'Do not speak about my mother! She loved me unlike you and would have been proud of anything I did!'

'Yes, she loved you, unlike me, but like you she also was a fool.'

Young Snape looked incensed; _he pulled out his wand aiming it directly at his father's heart._

'He's offered me everything I could ever want and you want to take it away from me! You said he had the right ideas-'

'The right ideas, but the wrong method! It's only a matter of time before the Ministry catches on to what he's trying to do, then what? Then you get yourself locked in Azkaban? Although it would probably be better for me if you did, then I wouldn't have to deal with your constant mistakes!'

'The Dark Lord is more powerful than the Ministry! We will show you non- believers. When I rise to glory at his side you'll be sorry you ever disowned me...'

  


'AAARRGH!' Snape had hit Harry with a curse to get him out of his head. He stared down at Harry, who had fallen to the floor, with a look of barely suppressed rage and wonder.

Harry looked fearfully back at him, expecting a scene like when he saw his memories in the Pensieve. He was completely flummoxed when no scene came. Snape merely looked at him murderously and took deep breaths as though trying to calm himself.

Harry got to his feet spluttering apologies.

'I'm really sorry sir, I didn't mean to invade you, I- um, I guess I got carried away and er -'

Snape cut him off.

'Save your explanations Potter...it takes a powerful mind to do what you did. I had not realized your strength,' he said in a tone of forced calm. 'What you have to learn to do is control your strength. You don't want to go intruding the Dark Lord's mind...unless of course you could do it without alerting him. What you want to do is stop him from intruding yours. Do you understand?'

  
Harry nodded yes; he could not yet form words. He was still shocked by his professor's composure. Especially considering what he saw.

'Now we will go again. I want you to build a mental wall that only you can get in and out of. Legil -'

  
'Hey- you didn't count!'

'The Dark Lord will not notify you before attacking your mind Potter,' said Snape with the smallest trace of a sneer. 'You are past the stage of needing me to give you warning. Now, Legilimens!'

  
Harry did what Snape said and tried to put up a wall. Images swam in and out of focus eventually rushing through his mind. Snape took the spell off after a few more moments.

'That was not bad Potter. Practise will make you stronger. I would not be surprised if we needn't continue when the term starts.'

For some reason Harry felt disappointed at his words. He nodded, but said nothing.

'I think we can cut this class short. You have done much and should be tired...unless you would like to continue?'

'Yes! I mean yeah,' said Harry trying to be casual and not sound too eager, 'I'm not tired,' this was a complete lie, 'but maybe we could have a tea break before we start again?'

'Certainly.' Snape waved his wand and a tea tray along with desserts appeared on the desk. Harry thought he saw a hint of a smile, but it could have been his imagination.

They sat down and while Harry poured the tea, one with a twist of lemon for Snape, and he conjured some plates. When Harry handed Snape his cup, their fingers brushed, but unlike the last time, instead of pulling away quickly their fingers lingered for the briefest of moments before being drawn back.


	10. Chapter 10

Super thanks to my beta Liz all my wonderful reviewers! 

Felinity- I removed the notes, thanks for the heads up. 

xikum- The revelation of Sev's past was truly by accident, although I like your theory. 

Pt. 10  


Note from Liz- I'm really sorry this has not been going up lately. It's my fault. Disosa's been relying on me to post this due to computer problems, and I haven't had much time to do it. I hope you accept my apology.

Severus and Harry drank their tea and ate their dessert slowly; it seemed neither was in a rush to get back to work. Almost as if they were content to simply sit in each other's presence. Eventually though, Harry broke the comfortable silence with an uncomfortable topic. 

'Do you really reckon I could enter Vol- You-Know-Who's mind and read..er..decipher his thoughts? I mean, if I could get that good, I could really help out the Order. I could find out stuff to help Dumbledore.' 

'I suppose you could, but it would be much too dangerous for you to attempt,' said Severus, who during Harry's little speech had been resisting the urge to tell him not to eat and talk at the same time. It was annoying, yet oddly mesmerising the way his mouth moved when chewing; his tongue occasionally running across his pink lips, moistening them and removing crumbs...Severus suddenly remembered his dream and certain things that tongue had done to him causing him to shift uneasily in his chair. He definately needed to put that memory in the Penseive. 

He broke out of his innappropriate stupor ad tried to focus on the words Harry- who had started talking again- was saying, instead of the way his mouth moved whan he said them. 

' -but if I worked really hard couldn't I try? I have no idea how to defeat Vol- thingie, maybe I coul fid out his weakness or something? I was i his head without him knowing before-' 

Severus put up a hand to stop him. 

'No Potter. It ill be hard enough for you to stop the Dark Lord from penertrating your thoughts. To attempt anything else would be sheer stupidity,' Severus gave him an arch glance, 'although that hasn't stopped you before.' 

Harry smiled as if remembering on of his stupid moments fondly. The older man was struck by how beautiful the boy looked and the way his vivid emerald eyes sparkled. 

'Yeah, but-' started Harry again, having broken out of his reverie. 

'No Potter. He is much too powerful. Now if you've finished resting and suggesting ridiculous ideas, I think it time we continue.' 

Severus cleared away the tea things with a wave of his wand. While his student got into place he put the dream memory and any other personal or embarrasing thing he could think of in the Penseive. He then put it back in the cabinet he took it from and relocked it securely. When he found Harry looking at his actions curiously he said: 

'A precaution which your inability to mind your own business deems necessary.' Severus could not keep the malice from his voice as he said it, causing Harry to wince. 

'I'm really sorry Professor...for that and today, you don't know how sorry I am.' 

He did not know what to make of that so he ignored it. 

'Legilimens!' 

Severus caught Harry off guard, but instead of being bombarded by images he saw what they boy had apparently been thinking off before he cast the spell. 

It was the last conversation he had with his godfather before his untimely death. 

Harry was talking to Sirius and Lupin, asking them about the memory. 

Before Severus could see the whole thing he was pushed out forcefully from his students mind. The last thing he saw was Harry telling them his Occlumency lessons had stopped. 

He and Harry looked at each other, both breathing heavily. 

Severus felt like he should say something, but didn't know what. He had not realised that Harry had been disturbed by his memory. He thought if anything he would have found his humiliation funny. He really did not think the boy would have been distressed. 

'Potter I...' 

'I really am sorry,' said Harry looking much older than his years. 

'Yes, yes I know that now.' Though Severus was loathe to admit it, James was not a bad perso. Coceited yes, but he was young, popular and talented and like most people in that position, he grew out of it eventually. 'Potter,' he began finally, 'your father was not as terrible as he seemed. Or rather as I made him out to be. He hated me yes, but the feeling was mutual and we tried to hex each other whenever possible, not unlike you and Draco Malfoy. In fact I heard tell of him being turned into a slug sometime ago.' 

'Yeah, well he deserved it.' 

'And your father thougt I deserved everything he did to me as I thought he deserved everythig I did to him. Though we could never really stand the sight of one another, we matured and eventually could be almost civil.' 

'Almost?' 

'Well we didn't hex each other constantly,' huffed Severus, causing a small smile to play on Harry's lips. 

'Yeah, okay...' said Harry who was looking around the room, anywhere but his professor's face. 'Thanks,' he mumbled while staring at a jar of frog livers. 'And just so you know, I don't care about what I saw today. It doesn't matter to me.' 

Severus found that his throat constricted too tightly to speak, but a feeling of relief came over him, though he did not know why. 

'Well Potter,' said the Potions Master when he finally found his voice,'if you are ready we can continue.' 

'You could call me Harry you know.' 

Severus was taken aback by the suddeness and bluntness of the statement. 

'I'd rather I don't,' said he after he collected himself. 

'It's my name and I'd rather you do.' 

Severus raised o eyebrow elegantly at his rude tone. Without saying a word he was able to remind Harry that he, Severus, was his professor and Harry the student. And not matter how well they had been getting along he better not forget it. 

'You kow what, sir ? I actually am tired, so if you don't mind I'd like to leave,' said Harry testily. 

'Yes, you are excused,' replied Severus feelig upset. 

Harry left the room without another word. 

Severus sank into his chair suddenly exhausted. The day's session had been a real trial. It was hard enough being around the boy with the knowledge of the dream on his mind, but what made it worse was that instead of staying on edge he was able to relax around him despite it. 

He knew he was stupid for dismissing him like that, especially after he said he didn't care about the memory of him being a Death Eater, but he knew he was gettig to close to him. 

He should not be thinking about him the way he was. He should not want to call him Harry and Harry should not want it either. What would he do if he knew the way Severus was thinking about him? 

That night after Severus had completed all his tasks, he paced around his bedroom trying to dodge sleep. He told himself he was not actually trying to avoid sleep, but rather he was trying to work off the desserts he'd had that day. He needed to stay fit after all and pacing was a fine form of excercise. The truth of the matter however, was that 

Severus was afraid to sleep, lest he dream of a certain student. 

It was sick really, him having fantasies about a sixteen year old boy. Although, sixteen was practically eighteen, which made him like twenty 

That's not bad 

Eventually Severus was forced to surreder himself to sleep and later in his dreams, surreder himself to Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Pt. 11

Harry was still fuming the next day as he walked back to his room. He had been to see Hedwig. He could not believe the insufferable git Snape was- wait...he could believe it, he had seen a glimpse of his father. However, that was no excuse. Would it have killed him to say his name? It wasn't a hard request. It's not like he asked him something weird, although considering their history it was. It's just that they had been spending a lot of time together and the way he said Potter was really off-putting. Like the name left a bad taste in his mouth. He did not want to be the Potter that made Snape scowl; he just wanted to be Harry.

But wait a minute...why did he care so much? It's not as if he liked Snape or that he wanted Snape to like him. Okay, that was a complete lie. Harry did like him and wanted to be liked by him. He wanted to earn his respect and as strange as it sounded, his friendship. What would Ron think? That he'd lost his mind perhaps. Well maybe he had, but for the first time in five years, he was seeing his professor as a person, and as it turns out, Snape as a person wasn't bad.

Ron would definitely think I'm losing it

But that was kind of how Harry felt. What else could explain the way he was feeling? He knew he felt something- although he wasn't sure what- when their fingers had touched. Could Snape have felt the same thing? He also knew that just thinking of his professor made his heart speed up a bit. Could he actually like Snape and could Snape ever return his feelings?

Harry had to stop himself here. He was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know if his professor liked him generally speaking, far less if he fancied him. Did he want Snape to fancy him? He was confused.

Everything had happened so gradually that he had not even noticed his feelings were changing, and now that he had noticed, he did not know how to react. Would he be able to act the same around him? Could Snape find out during Occlumency? A blind panic and visuals of Snape hexing him hit him, causing Harry to vow to work harder than ever.

Harry had been so consumed by his thoughts that he had lost track of where he was going. He must still be in the dungeons because the Bloody Baron was hovering around sinisterly. Harry had just gathered enough courage to ask him for directions when the Slytherin ghost sneered nastily at him and went through a wall.

He's just as snotty and pompous as his House's members

Harry had just about made up his mind to summon the Marauders Map when his potions professor rounded the corner.

'What are you doing here?' they ejaculated simultaneously.

'I do not have to explain myself to a student Potter,' sneered Snape, 'now what are you doing here?'

Suddenly Harry was furious with Snape, furious because of his condescending tone and the emphasis on his last name.

'I got lost,' said Harry through gritted teeth.

Snape laughed unpleasantly. He reminded Harry distinctly of Malfoy.

'How did you manage to get lost?' asked Snape amused. 'The Dungeon is not a complicated labyrinth. Lost in thought perhaps? Thinking hard were you?'

'Yes,' answered Harry defiantly, and before he could stop himself added, 'about you.'

Harry went red and Snape's smirk slid off his face. He struggled to say something, anything to fix his slip up.

'I was thinking about what an insufferable git you are.' That was perfectly true. Harry waited for the explosion that was inevitable but his professor only looked at him...sadly?

'Well Po- if that's it, I'll show you the way to the dorms...unless you object?'

'No,' mumbled Harry feeling stupid.

He followed Snape wanting to start a conversation, wanting to apologise, but really just wanting to say something to make them to go back to the comfortable existence he had become accustomed to existing between them. He just did not know where to start.

'Sir,' began Harry when they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories, 'er- I um, I'm sorry for you know, if I lost my temper.'

'Is that so?' asked Snape snidely.

'Well if you're going to be mean about you can just forget-'

'It's fine Potter.'

'Seriously? You're not mad?'

'No I'm not.'

Harry wanted to ask him if he would use his first name, but decided not to press his luck. Instead he said and quite lamely mind you-

'Well- er- thanks for showing me the way.'

'Certainly.' He hesitated for a moment before turning to leave only to be accosted by the sight of Remus Lupin when he did.

'Severus, Harry,' said Lupin pleasantly.

'Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?' asked Harry surprised.

'Well it's good to see you to Harry,' said Lupin smiling.

'Oh sorry, I am glad to see you. I was just wondering what brought you here.'

'Yes, what are you doing here?' repeated Snape suspiciously.

'I had an appointment with Professor Dumbledore. I've no doubt he'll fill you in Severus.'

'I've been looking for you,' said the werewolf turning back to Harry. 'I have something for you. You can think of it as a late birthday present.' He handed the package he had been carrying to Harry who eyed it eagerly.

'What is it?'

'It's something Sirius was making for you,' a pained look swept across his unnaturally aged face before he continued. 'When you asked about the memory (Harry's eyes darted to Snape who had gone rigid.) it distressed him to think you thought badly of your father. He did not have a chance to finish it before...well. I completed it. I hope you like it. Now I must be off, but we will be seeing each other soon.'

'Thank you professor.'

'Call me Remus, Harry. I'll be seeing you. Severus,' he nodded and left.

Harry watched him walk away and then glanced down at the sealed package in his hands.

'I must go as well. I expect you want to open that,' said his professor giving the gift a disdainful look.

After Snape left, Harry hurried into his room to open his present. What he found inside amazed him completely; it was a Penseive. Without thinking, Harry plunged in excitedly and was absolutely delighted by what he saw. A flood of emotions raced through him as he spent the rest of the evening laughing and sometimes even crying as he learned more than he ever knew about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
PT. 12  
  
'What! You want me to work with that vicious werewolf?'  
  
'Enough Severus,' said the headmaster sternly. 'Remus Lupin is not vicious as you already know and you will be cordial when with him. It is long past the time for you to have let go of previous differences. I will broach no argument on the subject. You are an adult. Act like one. 'You and Remus are the best persons suited to help Harry. You were able to become friendly with Harry, why not Remus?'   
  
Severus paled at Dumbledore's words and the mischievous glint in his eyes. How did he know that he and the boy were getting along? Could he possibly know what he had been feeling regarding Harry? The thought terrified him.  
  
'Severus?'  
  
'Yes Albus?'  
  
'It will not be as terrible as you think. Besides, I believe Harry will be happy to hear that you and Remus will be his tutors. Ah, here he is now.'   
  
Severus turned in his chair and saw Harry standing by the door. He was struck by how tall he was. He had not noticed before.  
  
'Come in my dear boy. Please take a seat. Would you care for some tea?'  
  
'No thank you, professor.'  
  
'Well I could do with a refill myself.'  
  
While Dumbledore was busy pouring more tea, Harry looked at Severus questioningly; asking him with his eyes what was going on. Obsidian looked into emerald and for a moment the reason for their eyes being drawn to one another was forgotten. They simply stared.  
  
'Harry?' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Yes, sir?' replied Harry, startled.  
  
'I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?'  
  
'Er- yes.'  
  
'Well Harry, the term will be starting in a few days time and I'm sure there are some things you would like to know...or perhaps you no longer need to ask me?' he peered good-naturedly over his half-moon spectacles at Severus and Harry. Both of them squirmed.  
  
'Yeah -er- no. Well, I was wondering what would happen to me...er...how am I supposed to kill Voldermort? 'Cause that's what has to happen right?'  
  
'Yes, sadly that is what the Prophecy dictates and unfortunately I do not have all the answers, but I can help you to get prepared for what will be the inevitable.'  
  
'Get prepared how? What is learning Occlumency and anything else going to do to stop him? He's done all sorts of things to keep himself from dying. He's barely human!' Harry's voice was getting louder and he looked as though he was on the verge of pacing around Dumbledore's study as he had done in Snape's office.  
  
Severus eyed Dumbledore, who looked completely unperturbed by Harry's raise in temper.  
  
'We are currently working on a number of spells to strip him of those added protections. Professor Snape has made incredible progress in potions of the same nature.'  
  
Harry glanced at Severus, but said nothing.  
  
'What is it Harry?' asked Dumbledore. 'You look very troubled.'  
  
Severus scoffed earning a reproachful look from the headmaster. Of course the boy was troubled.  
  
'You say you're working on spells and things to weaken him,' began Harry, 'but in the end I'll still have to kill him. I'll have to murder a man.'  
  
'The Dark Lord is not a man Potter; he's a monster,' said Severus shortly.  
  
Harry nodded, 'it's just kind of overwhelming... I wish Sirius were here,' he whispered despondently.  
  
Severus felt an unexplainable stab of jealousy.  
  
'Harry I wish this hadn't been thrust on you, but that is the way it is. What you can do is meet the challenge head on. Like I said before, you need to prepare yourself. Professor Snape and Remus Lupin will be training you-'  
  
'Professor Lu-er- Remus is going to be here?'  
  
Severus felt another stab of jealousy at the considerably brighter look on Harry's face.  
  
'Yes,' said Dumbledore,' he and Professor Snape will teach you to duel properly, tutor you in Defense, Dark Arts and other things of the like. You need to know what to expect,' he added at the surprised look on Harry's face.  
  
'Am I still going to do Occlumency?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, you will still practice, but not nearly as much. Professor Snape tells me that you are very talented in the art. The makings of a true Occlumens were his exact words I believe.'  
  
Severus glared at Dumbledore, but stopped abruptly when Harry turned to smile at him. His insides felt warm and squirmy. Perhaps it was something he ate? The pork chops had looked a bit iffy.  
  
'Well Harry, I believe that is all, unless you have any more questions?'  
  
'Nothing you could answer,' he muttered. He then got up and left.  
  
'Unless you have something else to ask of me I will take my leave as well,' said Severus standing up.  
  
'No you're free to go,' replied Dumbledore with a hint of a smile.   
  
Severus looked at him suspiciously; he wanted to ask him what was so damn funny, but settled for leaving with a sweep of his robes. When Severus stepped down from the moving staircase he found Harry waiting outside the entrance. Was he waiting for him? The idea was quite pleasurable.  
  
'Potter, why are you still here? Did you want to go back to see the Headmaster?'  
  
'No, I was, er, waiting for you.'  
  
'Waiting for me? Why?'  
  
'I wanted to ask you something.' They started walking to the Dungeons.  
  
'Well what is it?'  
  
'Er- I wanted to know when me extra classes would be.'  
  
I'm not sure at the moment. When you receive your new timetable I will set them to suit. You wouldn't want them to clash with Quidditch.'  
  
'No...'  
  
They walked on in silence until they came to a corridor where they needed to go in different directions. They looked at one another.  
  
'Potter, er- have you had dinner?'  
  
'No, I'm starving though.'  
  
'Well...perhaps you would like to join me? We can discuss you classes in further detail.' 'Sure.'  
  
Severus was shocked. He had not expected him to agree. He was still berating himself for asking in the first place.  
  
'You should do that more often,' said Harry.  
  
'Do what?' asked Severus nonplussed.  
  
'Smile.'  
  
And to Severus' complete astonishment, he found that he had indeed been smiling.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry the previous chapter looked so funky. I didn't know it would come out like that. I'm still looking for a beta...please someone! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

PT. 13  
  
The last week of holiday was going by quickly, and before Harry knew it he was walking into his last Occlumency lesson for the summer. It was funny, now that he thought back on it, how much he had been dreading these classes, and now he was almost sorry they had reached their end.  
  
'Good morning Professor,' said Harry brightly.  
  
'Potter.' Snape was sitting at his desk writing something. He only looked up when Harry plopped into a chair in font his desk.  
  
'When are you going to call me by my first name? (he asked him this every day now) Would you like it if I just called you Snape?'  
  
'That would be incredibly rude and I'd have to punish you.'  
  
'You'd like that would you?' asked Harry slyly.  
  
Snape acted as though he hadn't heard, but the red spots on his cheeks told Harry differently.  
  
During the last week somehow they or rather he had overcome a block. Over the course of the holidays they had undeniably become close, but now...now it was as if they were friends. The dinner they had shared after the meeting in the headmaster's office was a real break though. They still had moments of awkwardness, but that was understandable considering their history.  
  
'Are you ready to begin?' asked Snape.  
  
'Do we have to?'  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows inquiringly.  
  
'Well I don't really feel like it (Snape rolled his eyes) and I'm really good now. Plus, you look tired.'  
  
'Do I?'  
  
'Yes. Were you called last night?' 'I am not going to discuss this with you Potter.'  
  
'It's a yes or no answer, not a discussion,' retorted Harry loftily.  
  
'I am still your professor,' said Snape with narrowed eyes,' watch you tone.'  
  
Harry was not fazed. He was too comfortable around his Potions teacher to take him seriously. Especially now that he knew better.  
  
'You're in a tetchy mood,' he observed as though commenting on the weather. 'Must be 'cause you're tired...so were you called?'  
  
'Yes' grunted Snape.  
  
'Were you injured asked Harry full of concern.   
  
'No I wasn't. Now no more questions.'  
  
'Alright then, no more questions about that, but do we still have to do Occlumency today?'  
  
'Fine Potter, no Occlumency. But if you think I'm going to let you loiter around here and annoy me you are mistaken. You are going to work. Follow me.' He got up and walked across the office, through the sitting room concealed by the wall, where they had had tea and dinner on separate occasions into another room. It was very large. All the immense walls were covered in shelves. One bearing ingredients, another with various sized cauldrons and so on.  
  
'My private laboratory,' said Snape when they got there.  
  
'Erm...and what are we doing here?' asked Harry confused.  
  
'These,' said Snape, indicating the cauldrons on the largest table in the room, 'are the potions I am working on to weaken the Dark Lord. it's been quite difficult having to research, prepare and make them myself, but today you can help me.'  
  
'What fun,' said Harry tonelessly.  
  
'We could always go back to my office and work on your Occ-'  
  
'Yeah, alright,' snapped Harry. 'But if it's so hard doing it by yourself, why don't you get an assistant?'  
  
'Because what I'm doing is top secret. Besides I don't just let anyone in here, there are too many incompetent fools parading as clever.' he said snidely.  
  
Harry smiled at the unintentional compliment he had been given. Luckily Snape's had turned away.  
  
Harry looked up various things, stirred cauldrons and attended to the fires they were brewing on. He and Snape held causal conversation all the while; mostly Harry asking him about the potions and eventually sneaking in topics from Potions class that he did not quite understand. If his teacher knew what he was doing he did not let on. Harry never realised until that day that he'd never seen his professor make a potion, only instruct. It was quite enthralling. His movements were fluid and methodical, like he was doing some sort of difficult dance with his hands. He was so engrossed in watching Snape, that he had not noticed Snape was speaking to him.  
  
'Are you finished with the blood? Potter?'  
  
'What? Oh yes, I'm finished.' He got up and carried the dragon's blood that he'd been measuring out to where his teacher was standing.  
  
'So how are you going to give the potions to Voldemort?' asked Harry as Snape carefully poured the blood -almost spilling some at his former master's name- into the simmering contents of the cauldron in front of him.  
  
'Explain yourself Potter.'  
  
'I mean, we you figure out the right potions how are they going to be administered? And the spells too? He's a really good duelist, wouldn't it be hard to hit him?'  
  
'Dumbledore is working on it. Not another word on the subject.'  
  
'OK...when are you going to use my first name?'  
  
'When pigs fly Potter,' muttered Snape distractedly. He was still seeing about the potion.  
  
Harry, seeing his professor occupied went quietly over to an empty cauldron and transfigured it quite well (he had taken Snape's advice and had been applying himself to his work) into a pig. He muttered 'Wingardium Leviosa'. It was not until the newly transformed pig floated right in front of Snape's face did he notice. He looked at it for a moment, and then turned to Harry.  
  
'Very funny.'  
  
'Yes, I thought so too,' replied Harry grinning.  
  
'So?'  
  
'So what?' It was floating not flying,' smirked Snape in what Harry thought was a very sexy way. He had a mad urge to kiss him. Instead he settled for looking disgruntled and turning the pig back to its original state.  
  
'Prat,' mumbled Harry. He was annoyed yet attracted, but he told himself it was just a crush that he had developed from spending a lot of time with him. It would pass.  
  
'I heard that...Harry.'  
  
'What? How come...what made you-'  
  
'Don't question a moment of insanity that works for you.'  
  
'So Professor, may I call you Severus?'  
  
'Not if you value your life,' he replied coolly.  
  
'How about Sev?'  
  
'As I said before, not if you value your life.'  
  
'Sevvie perhaps?'  
  
Snape, who had been tinkering with another cauldron looked up to see Harry grinning cheekily.  
  
'Apparently you do not value you life, but how do you feel about your genitals?' asked Snape calmly. Harry blanched and Snape smirked, 'I thought so.' 


	14. Chapter 14

PT 14  
  
'Severus, are you all right? You look distracted,' observed Minerva McGonagall during the last dinner before the students returned.  
  
'I was thinking of one of my potions,' he replied stiffly. He could not say he was trying to figure out if Harry had been flirting with him. The boy's attitude had changed so dramatically that he, Severus, was still trying to figure it out. First there was thinly veiled dislike, then reluctant trust, followed by awkward companionship and now...? Were they friends? He glanced at Harry (as it was the last day before the school reopened, he had joined the teachers during meals), who was seated opposite from him chatting with Hagrid. They couldn't be friends. The very idea was ridiculous. So what were they? Well it did not matter anyway. Things would be back to normal tomorrow. Or so he hoped, the boy arose emotions that scared him; emotions he thought he had got rid of a long time ago.  
  
Severus finished his meal and excused himself quickly. Before he got very far, Harry came running to catch up with him.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'What is it?' asked Severus shortly.  
  
Harry frowned, 'that voice doesn't work on me anymore so you can drop it.'  
  
Severus sighed. He should never have let the boy get this comfortable around him. A few weeks ago he would never have dared speak to him in such a casual manner.  
  
'Do you want something Harry?'  
  
'I just wanted to know if I could still help you with your potions.'  
  
'You are volunteering to work? I thought you hated Potions.' said Severus genuinely surprised.  
  
'I don't hate Potions. I hated the way you treated me during Potions. You didn't exactly make it enjoyable. I have nothing against them personally.'  
  
'Just me?' said Severus sarcastically.  
  
'Not anymore,' replied Harry simply.  
  
'And what, pray tell, caused you to change your mind?'  
  
'I'm not sure exactly...a lot of different things I guess. I suppose I was able to see you differently. You know, outside of your intimidating Potions' teacher persona.'  
  
'How do you know that's not the way I really am?'  
  
'Little things...mostly gut instinct though.'  
  
Severus did not say anything, but was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Was he pleased?  
  
In an effort to change the subject he said, 'well if you really want to help me, I suppose we could work something out. Merlin knows I could do with a extra pair of hands.'  
  
After a few minutes of their continued leisurely pace to the Dungeons, Harry spoke.  
  
'Are you looking forward to the new term? I can't wait...I'm dying to see Ron and Hermione, we weren't even allowed to exchange owls while I've been here.'  
  
Suddenly Severus felt resentful. Was his company not good enough? He knew he was being ridiculous, but he could not stop himself from lashing out.  
  
'Longing to see your little friends are you? How sweet, 'he said scathingly, 'it's a wonder you survived this long without them.'  
  
'What's your problem?' asked Harry heatedly.  
  
'There is nothing the matter with me,' he replied coldly.  
  
'Yeah? Then why are you acting like a -'  
  
'I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you.  
  
'Why do you have to be so hot and cold?'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about.'  
  
'You liar! Is this your thing? The minute someone starts getting close to you, you pull away?' asked Harry angrily.  
  
'So we're "getting close" are we?' scoffed Severus, taking a sort of vindictive pleasure in upsetting the younger man, who was looking incensed.  
  
'That's not what I meant and you know it! I just meant that the minute we start getting along you do something to muck it all up!'  
  
'Tone Potter,' said Severus dangerously. 'As of tomorrow I can take points.'  
  
'Well it isn't bloody tomorrow yet!' said Harry scarlet in the face.  
  
They both stared at each other and then abruptly walked off in opposite directions.  
  
An hour later Severus was still prowling around the corridor, berating himself for his childish behaviour. Harry was right; whenever someone took an interest in him he pushed away and put up his guard. If only he had done that when the Dark Lord approached him, maybe he would be different now.  
  
He was walking past the entrance for the Slytherin dormitories for the seventh time and was finally rewarded. Harry was walking towards the entrance. For a minute it seemed as though he was going to ignore the older man's presence completely, but eventually said, 'Professor,' in a terse voice.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
He seemed to relax slightly at the use of his first name and for a moment they looked at one another, but instead of storming off they apologised.  
  
'I'm sorry,' they blurted out simultaneously, 'you don't have to apologise.'  
  
'No, it was my fault,' said Severus seriously.  
  
'You're right. It was your fault,' said Harry grinning, the laughing. Before Severus could stop himself he was laughing as well. The difference it made in his appearance was startling. He looked incredibly handsome and much younger. 'You know, I've never seen you laugh before.'  
  
'Well don't get used to it, it's back to business as usual tomorrow.'  
  
'Back to you acting like you hate me,' mumbled Harry.  
  
'Yes, but it's just that...acting. I don't really hate you.'  
  
'But you did.'  
  
'I won't deny it, but you can't tell me you didn't despise me as well.'  
  
'Okay, fine, but you know I don't feel that way anymore.'  
  
'Well we're settled then,' a moment passed, 'what are you doing down here. I thought you would have moved back into Gryffindor Tower.'  
  
'I –er- forgot my stuff.'  
  
Severus correctly interpreted that as he had meant to collect his things, but because of their row, walked off without retrieving them.  
  
'Would you like any help?'  
  
'No thanks, I can manage.'  
  
'Well goodnight Harry.'  
  
'Goodnight Professor.' 


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! I'm all warm and gushy inside.  
  
Jen  
  
Emerald sparrow  
  
Pilas  
  
Ruth01- Not exactly, something happens first, then they realise their individual feeling are reciprocated, but that's not for a while... sorry!  
  
Xikum- I love your reviews  
  
Lady Lightning  
  
Crudely  
  
Flack  
  
Burning Tyger  
  
Shamus Sev  
  
Sabrina451  
  
PadfootsNoxed  
  
Sofia Dragon  
  
Crazy-lil-nae-nae  
  
DayDreamer753  
  
Awen  
  
Amanda Saitou  
  
Penny  
  
Hersheyhugs  
  
Ironfish  
  
Saavik13  
  
PT 15  
  
Harry stood in the Entrance Hall eagerly awaiting the arrival of his fellow students, but most importantly his best friends. The large doors opened and the hall became flooded with people. He searched for Ron's red hair amongst the crowd and spotted him instantly. A bushy head of hair was next to him.  
  
'Ron! Hermione! Over here!'  
  
They pushed through the bustling students to get him. Harry beamed at the sight of them and was nearly bowled over by the force of Hermione's hug. Ron pried her off and slapped him on the back.  
  
'It feels like we haven't seen you in ages,' said Hermione smiling.  
  
'I thought you would have gone starkers, but you look fine,' said Ron.  
  
Harry laughed, 'I'll tell you all about it. It wasn't half as bad as I might have thought.'  
  
'We'll you'll tell us later. I'm starving!'  
  
'And here I thought you actually wanted to see the Sorting, which we'll miss if we don't hurry up. Everyone has gone inside.' The two boys followed obediently as she led them inside. The DA members all waved to them as they approached the Gryffindor table. They squeezed themselves between Neville and Seamus who greeted Harry warmly along with; Dean (who had been ignored by Ron), Lavender, Parvati and every other House mate close to him.  
  
'I thought everyone would be asking me why I wasn't on the train,' whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione.  
  
'We told everyone who asked for you that you had to come early to avoid the reporters,' whispered Hermione.  
  
'There were reporters?' asked Harry softly.  
  
'A whole bunch from the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, The Orb and few other rags on the platform,' answered Ron quietly. 'I don't know why though, you've got nothing else to tell them.'  
  
Harry did not reply. He did have something else to say. He had to tell Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy, but should he really burden them unnecessarily?  
  
'About time, I thought we'd never eat,' said Ron, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a secluded corner of their common room. Harry was telling them about his lessons, particularly the change in Snape.  
  
'Are you trying to tell us he was nice to you?' asked Ron incredulously.  
  
'Maybe he's sorry about what happened at the end of last term,' offered Hermione.  
  
'There was a time when I blamed him for Sirius' death. I thought if he'd just said something, given me a sign to let me know he understood I'd never have gone to the Ministry. Then Sirius wouldn't have come to rescue me.'  
  
'Oh Harry, you know -'  
  
'I said, "there was" Hermione. I don't blame him anymore. I guess I just wanted to pin it on someone other than myself.  
  
For once she did not know what to say. This was the first time Harry had spoken to them about Sirius.  
  
'So...are you really good at Occulmency now?' asked Ron to break the silence that had formed.  
  
'Yeah, but Dumbledore says I still have to work on it.'  
  
'Could you read my mind?' asked Ron excitedly.  
  
'It's not mind reading exactly, but I probably could...I never thought about it before.'  
  
'Cool! Do Hermione.'  
  
'What!' spluttered Hermione, 'it's your idea, let him pry open your mind! Of all the nerve...I don't believe this. I'm going to bed, goodnight!' She swept off still muttering, leaving behind a bemused Harry and a snickering Ron.  
  
'What are you laughing for?'  
  
'Obviously there is something in that super brain of here that she doesn't want us to know.'  
  
**********  
  
'Ugh! Look at this, Potions first thing this morning,' said Ron at breakfast the next day, pushing a copy of their new timetable at Harry.  
  
'I don't know how the two of you got into Snape's class,' said Hermione loftily, 'Professor McGonagall said he only takes students with O passes.'  
  
'What does it matter how we got in? I'm just glad we're in. But we can't slack off anymore. Not if we really want to be Aurors,' said Harry.  
  
'Well it would be a lot easier if he wasn't such a bastard.'  
  
'Ron,' began Hermione reproachfully, 'he's just...erm...'  
  
'I basically told him the same thing yesterday.'  
  
'What?' asked Ron and Hermione stunned.  
  
'Well I didn't call him a bastard, but I told him he didn't exactly make it easy to work in his class. I called him a git and a prat though.'  
  
'Are you serious? Didn't get mad?' asked Hermione aghast.  
  
'Yeah, but then he was fine. He even laughed.'  
  
'He laughed?'  
  
'You taking the mickey?' asked Ron.  
  
'No,' answered Harry laughing, 'he isn't that bad. Really! He's okay.'  
  
'I thought you said he was okay!' exploded Ron after they left their Potions lesson.  
  
'He is!'  
  
'Then why did he just take twenty unjustified points from Gryffindor and treat us - you especially - like snot!'  
  
'Well he has to. I mean it would look suspicious if he were nice all of a sudden wouldn't it?' At the unconvinced look on Ron's face, he turned to Hermione imploringly.  
  
'Harry's right Ron. He has to keep up appearances.'  
  
'Fine,' he snapped,' but I still don't like him. Bloody git.' 


	16. Chapter 16

PT. 16

'Potter, stay behind,' said Severus at the end of Harry's second Potions class.

'Yes sir,' replied Harry in a falsely sullen voice. His friends shot him sympathetic looks before leaving.

When the last student had gone, Harry walked up to his teacher's desk, awaiting the reason for his detainment.

'Here, said Severus, handing the younger man a piece of parchment bearing a time table. 'Your training will commence next week.'

'If someone asks me what should I say?'

'Detention.'

'What! The term just started and already I have detention?'

'Tsk tsk. Losing your temper again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention once a week until your attitude is to my liking.'

Harry smiled, 'People are going to start thinking I'm some sort of bad tempered trouble maker.'

'Aren't you?' replied Severus with a hint of smile.

'I'm not stupid you know. I don't go looking for trouble, it finds me.'

Severus raised an eyebrow.

'Well most of the time it does!'

'Remus, I just wanted to say thank you again. Y'know, for the Pensieve...'

It was the end of the first training session and Severus was supposed to be putting away the material they had used, but he was really listening to Harry and Lupin's conversation.

'...I loved it. But if I have your memories, does that mean you can't remember them?'

'No. Don't worry about that Harry. I used a spell to duplicate my memories. This way I still have them, and you can too.'

Harry smiled brightly at the werewolf. Severus had to break this up now.

'Harry, you did well today, but you should get back to your dormitory. It's almost midnight.'

'Okay, goodnight Professor, Remus.' He walked to the exit and was about to leave when he turned around. 'Professor Snape, what about the potions?'

'If you don't mind giving up your Saturday afternoon, I could use your help tomorrow. Meet me in my office after lunch.'

'Sure, well goodnight again.'

Severus followed him out of the room with his eyes. When he finally turned away, he found Lupin observing him thoughtfully.

'What are you looking at?' snapped Severus.

Nothing,' answered Lupin mildly. 'So Harry's helping you with potions?'

'Yes. I thought that fairly obvious, considering what was said.'

'Don't you think it time you stop looking at the past and concentrate on the present?'

'Explain yourself Lupin, or get out. I've no time for you riddles.'

'This is exactly what I'm speaking of. Your animosity towards me.'

'If you just expect me to forget-'

'Look Severus,' said Lupin sharply, 'I'm not asking to be your best friend. I just want us to get along. A truce of sorts. We'll be working closely-'

'Not that close!'

'- together and it will make for a better environment. It's about time this foolishness stop,' then he added somewhat slyly, 'besides...you were able to work out your differences with Harry. Why not me?'

Severus' first impulse was to hex the ex-DADA professor where he stood but thought better of it. Dumbledore would not like that. Moreover, Lupin was a good duelist; he might retaliate.

Instead, he thought about what Lupin said. It would take less energy to get along with him than to be constantly cruel- it's not as if he has to like him - and they way he felt these days anything to save energy was welcome. It was getting to be an effort just to scare students in the corridor.

In fact, if he were completely honest with himself, he could almost admit that Remus Lupin was not the worst wizard to associate with, but old habits die-hard. He would just have to take it slowly.

'Very well,' he finally said grudgingly, talking Lupin's offered hand and shaking it very briefly.

'Goodbye then. Until next week Severus.'

'Next week Lupin.'

'Call me Remus, it's about time you did.

Severus left shortly after Remus. They were using the old Divination classroom; Trelawney had been relocated to another part of the castle and the North Tower was quite isolated. It was perfect for secret Defense lessons.

When he got back to his quarters he began his customary pacing. He was too occupied with Harry.

Had he looked at him too often today? Or for too long perhaps? He had even started taking Dreamless Sleep Potion at nights. This thing was getting out of hand and yet he was allowing the boy to spend even more time with him by letting him help with the potions.

Severus thought about reverting to his old attitude when with him, but that was not possible. Harry would confront him about the sudden change.

At least Harry was not gay...He could see the headlines now, _The Boy Who Lived To Be Queer... _

Or was he? He'd seen him around with that annoying Ravenclaw girl...but that didn't mean anything.

A glimmer of something passed through Severus. Was it hope? No!

_Damn, damn, damn!_

Time for the firewhiskey.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews...please, keep them coming :)  And super thanks to my new beta Mary; she's so efficient, I have to get writing...

Harco Potfoy

Faerie Fighter

Xanadrine

Sylvia Sylverton

Amanda Saitou

Codfish

Karuri- I'm trying to make my chapters longer

Ruth

Necromant- lol I almost cut out the firewhiskey thing, I thought it might have been a bit lame. I'm glad you liked it.

Lady Lightning

crudedly

saridout

xikum

Igraine Black

texasjeanette

celestial light

PadsfootNoxed

SilverandSilent

Cliffie

Agar

mushroom

Obviations

Remus' Snuggle Buddy- I love your name

Chapter 17.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to find his entire year still up. He had been hoping to get into bed unnoticed. So much for that.

'How was the detention?' asked Ron, who was lying on his front by the fire reading.

'I can't believe he gave you detention for the whole year,' said Seamus. He and Dean were exchanging Chocolate Frog cards.

'That was really unfair,' added Dean, 'what did you do anyway?'

'Lost my temper,' mumbled Harry.

'Well maybe he'll learn to stop shouting at teachers,' said Hermione from behind a pile of books.

'Snape probably deserved whatever Harry said,' replied Ron loyally.

Harry was beginning to feel guilty. He had not told them about the extra Defense lessons because he thought he would have to tell them about the Prophecy as well. Luckily Parvati changed the subject.

'Harry, have you given any thought about restarting the DA? Most of us were wondering.'

Everyone turned to look at him.

'I thought about it, yes...but I don't think it necessary anymore. Professor Snickett is pretty decent and I don't think I'd have the time.'

'Okay, the DA was really good though,' she then returned to chatting with Lavender.

'Well?' said Ron as Harry sat down next to him.

'Well what?' asked Harry blankly.

'Your detention,' said Hermione in an isn't-it-obvious sort of voice.

'Oh, it was fine. I just had to- er -clean cauldrons. Yeah, with no magic either.'

'Well that wasn't too bad.'

'Are you kidding Hermione? I still have nightmares about cleaning without magic. So much for Snape being decent. If he was why did you get such a harsh punishment?'

'I dunno...maybe he was in a bad mood. I did shout at him...'

'It wasn't your fault if he was in a bad mood. He probably provoked you,' said Ron hotly.

'You don't seem to mind though,' said Hermione looking at Harry with an unreadable expression. He felt distinctly uncomfortable.

'Well there's no point in dwelling on it is there? I'm really tired, goodnight.' He left quickly, ignoring the puzzled/suspicious looks his best friends were exchanging.

The next day everything seemed forgotten. They spent the morning finishing their homework and after lunch Ron started suggesting things they could do in the afternoon.

'We could play chess, or go flying. A bit of extra training before Quidditch practise? Hermione, think I could convince you to get on a broom?'

'No.'

'Just a lap around the pitch.'

'Absolutely not. Besides, we should be studying -'

'We already finished our homework!'

' - especially you two,' finished Hermione as if she had not been interrupted.

'Well whatever you decide, you'll have to do it without me,' said Harry evenly.

'Why?' asked Ron and Hermione together.

'Er- I have to do something...for Snape.'

'But you said you only have detention once a week.'

'I know, but this is something different.'

'Well what is it? What's so different?'

'I can't say.'

'Why not?' asked Ron.

'I'll explain later, I have to go...now.' He dashed away before they could say anything else. What had he got himself into? How on earth was he supposed to keep this up?

Moments later he knocked on Snape's office door, waiting impatiently for the curt 'enter'. He did not have to wait long.

'I'm  here.'

'Really? I had not noticed,' said Snape dryly.

Harry glared and walked to the wall waiting for Snape.

'You're in a pleasant mood today.'

When they entered the laboratory the older man immediately put Harry to work stirring, chopping and fetching.

Harry worked silently; he did not even sneak in Potions (which was fast becoming his favourite subject for all the wrong reasons) questions. It was amazing he was even doing the tasks, considering how preoccupied he was. What was he going to tell Ron and Hermione after he was finished?

'Potter! I've been speaking to you for the last two minutes,' said Snape irritably.

'Sorry...what were you saying?'

'Never mind that, what is the matter with you? You are not focused.'

'Nothing,' said Harry moving to sit opposite Snape.'

'Very well then. I won't pry...'

They sat in complete silence, not even looking at one another. The only sounds in the room came from the simmering liquids.

Harry was tracing out patterns on the work table with his fingers when he spoke suddenly.

'Do you think I should tell Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy?'

'That would be your decision to make,' answered Snape slowly. 'Why do you ask?'

'I lied to them,' began Harry miserably. 'Not like it's the first time or anything. I've lied to them before, but never about anything really important. I didn't tell them about the extra lessons or about helping you today. I know I'm not *_supposed_* to tell anyone, but they aren't just anyone. I tell them everything. 

'It's just...what if Voldemort tries to hurt them? Because of me Sirius is dead. I don't want anything to happen to them.'

'Do you really think they'll be in anymore danger than they already are by knowing?'

'Yeah 'cause- hang on - they're already in danger?' asked Harry alarmed.

'The Dark Lord lured you to the Department of Mysteries by using someone you cared for very much. It is not a secret who your friends are. I do not think it will make a difference in their safety if you tell them. But is that really the issue?'

'Partly...do you think it's fair of me to burden them just because it will make me feel better? I have to deal with it, but why should they?'

'Do you think they would want to know?' asked Snape seriously.

'Yes.'

'Then you have your answer. It is important that you have people you can lean and depend on. They will help you in the trials ahead.'

Nothing was said for a few moments; then Harry broke the silence again.  

'Are you one of those people?' asked Harry breathlessly.

'I beg your pardon?'

'One of those people I can lean on?' He did not know what had possessed him to ask, but it was suddenly important for him to know.

'Yes,' replied Snape, 'I know we had our differences before, but I want you to know you can depend on me.

'Thank you.'

A warm feeling spread through Harry and at that moment he knew he really cared for Severus Snape, and if Harry had been a bit more observant he might have noticed the same look of realization in the older man's eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you Mary B, my exceptional beta and all the fantastic reviewers:

anni

Red-Chan

mouse_ie

Saadia38

Pure Black

celestial light

Cliffie

Ruth 01

AJ-Wolf-AJ

mystic-damon

Mei

Lais

Counting Codfish

Doneril

CloudySky

Lady Lightning

Karuri

PadfootsNoxed

Adenara Yatman

Iced Flame

Obviations

texasjeanette

SilverandSilent

Amanda Saitou

Wildfire

Elmindrea-al'Thor

Burning Tyger

This is my longest yet I think...please read, enjoy and review!

PT. 18

It was now a month into the new term. Two months since Severus had been dreading having to teach Harry Occlumency.

Things had definitely changed between them...really changed. You could see it in looks, the way their eyes would sometimes meet in lessons or across the Great Hall, and in body language, a brush of the fingers, a hand lightly rested on the other's forearm for a moment longer than necessary....

Severus was acutely aware of these new happenings, these wholly unexpected happenings, but he could not put an end to them. He did not want to, nor did he want to think about what it all meant.

'Professor Snape!'

Severus turned around; he had been walking to the Great Hall for lunch when the familiar voice called out.

'Hey Professor,' said Harry jogging up to meet him. He scanned the deserted corridor before continuing. 'I can't help you with your potions this week. Katie is making us practice every spare moment. We have a match against Slytherin this weekend. I was just barely excused for my "detention". She seemed to think you wouldn't mind if I missed it because Quidditch is more important,' finished Harry laughing.

'Maybe if you had asked me nicely I might have let you off,' said Severus smirking.

'Please sir,' said Harry playing along, 'won't you pleeeaaassseee excuse me from my fake detention so I can practice Quidditch and beat Slytherin spectacularly?'

'No, I don't like you cheek. More detention.'

Harry laughed, 'well at least now I can tell Katie I actually asked you.'

They stood in companionable silence for a moment before Ron came charging out of a side passageway.

'Harry, I've been looking for you. C'mon, I'm starving. Oh- er- hello Professor Snape.'

'Weasley.'

'I'll be there in a minute Ron.'

Ron glanced at Severus, then leaned into Harry and whispered something in his ear. He grinned.

Severus told himself he did not wish he had the same freedom to do something so casual, yet intimate to Harry.

'I'll be fine. I just need to ask him something about my detention.'

Ron nodded and walked off, but not before shooting Severus a suspicious glance.

'Sorry about that. Ron seemed to think you were being evil to me.'

'I suppose you haven't told them then?' the minute the words had exited his mouth he regretted them. Harry went from looking cheerful to depressed in a matter of seconds.

'I want to tell them...every time I start to say something I just clam up. I dunno, I guess I just have to get it over with. I know I'll feel better when I do, but Hermione will fuss worse than Mrs. Weasley and Ron...well he won't even say Vol- er never mind,' said Harry hastily, 'you probably don't want to know this stuff anyway.'

Severus pretended not to notice what Harry had been about to say. He did not want him to be more uncomfortable than he already seemed. 

'Well I have to go, Ron's waiting.'

'Yes, go ahead.'

'And Professor? I know you're Slytherin and everything, but I hope you can still find it in you to cheer a little for me.' he leaned in, just as Ron had done to him, and whispered in the older man's ear, 'no one has to know.'

He smiled and walked off leaving Severus in a daze. He quickly shook it off and turned around to get ready for a class that he had already prepared for. He was no longer hungry...at least not for food.

*~*~*

Later that week Severus was up in the North Tower with Remus, planning Harry's next Defense class. They were preparing a test on everything he had covered so far, which as Remus pointed out was not much. 

But Severus insisted, 'Harry is clever and powerful. He doesn't need to waste time on theories of the Dark Arts when he already if he already has a proper grasp on the subject. We need to do as much with him as possible.'

'Yes, but we do not know that he has,' replied Remus patiently.

'That is why we are giving him the test.' Severus snarled.

'I know, but do you really think he has learnt enough? Has he a thorough understanding-'

'I do not want him immersed in the Dark Arts. If he passes the test- and I am confident he will- it means he knows enough and can move on.'

'He will not turn into a Death Eater Severus.'

Severus made no answer, but paled instantly.

'Is that why you are pushing this? Do you think he will be influenced by them the way you were? Because if that is the case-'

'The Dark Lord will not wait for him to finish his studies before attacking. I want him prepared for anything; he has to be well rounded.'

'Very well Severus, we'll do it you way. But answer me this: have you heard of plans for attack?'

'Not exactly, there are no set plans, but he is growing restless. I just want Harry to be ready for anything.'

'You really care for him,' said Remus more to himself than Severus.

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Severus, instantly taking the defensive.

'Nothing, it was a mere observation. You cannot deny it.'

'It sounded like more than that,' retorted Severus, avoiding what else was said.

'Not everyone is out to get you.'

'You and your idiot friends were when we were in school.'

'It wasn't one sided as you very well know. And I have never done anything to you personally, you cannot say the same.'

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Remus.

'Just drop it. I don't want to argue with you. It's pointless and time consuming.'

'Lupin, I- ' but was cut off again, this time by another.

'Hey,' said Harry entering the former Divinations classroom. 'I'm not interrupting am I?'

'No, not at all,' answered Remus; while Severus inconspicuously put away the papers they had been working on.

'What are you doing here? I thought you had Quidditch?' asked Severus.

'Oh I did, there was an accident.'

'Is everyone alright?' asked Remus.

'Yeah, we faked it. Ginny was great, we pretended she had been hit really badly by both bludgers. Can you believe Katie is worse that Wood? Anyway, after Ginny was "hurt", Ron was so concerned for her that he couldn't play. And neither could I, because, you know, if Ron's upset then so am I. Eventually she had to let us go,' said Harry laughing. 

'That was not a very honorable thing to do Harry,' said Remus reproachfully.

'Don't worry, Hermione already gave us a lecture about dishonesty. I think she was secretly glad though. She didn't have anyone to talk to when we were all at practice.'

Remus fixed him with a stare very reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley.

'She made us skip dinner! She said we'd fly better if we weren't being weighed down by food.'

'Maybe she believes that.'

'Of course she doesn't, she just wants us to train every minute of the day.'

'You must be starving then.'

'No, we ate, we just...er,' Harry looked at Severus.

'I haven't heard a thing,' said Severus, causing Harry to smile brightly at him.

Remus looked at the both of them curiously, but whatever he might have been thinking he kept to himself.

'So what are you doing here?' Severus asked again.

'I was looking for you,' replied Harry, reddening slightly. 'I checked you office and you weren't there, so I thought I'd look here.'

'Well here I am, what do you want?'

'Oh nothing really, I just thought you might like some help with the potions.'

'Well we were preparing for you next lesson actually.'

'I can finish up Severus. Go ahead, those potions are very important.'

'Alright then, let's go Harry.'

'Bye Remus,' called Harry as followed Severus down the ladder.

*~*~*

When the reached the lab, Harry said he did not feel like working.

'What? You came looking for me.'

'I know, but I don't really want to work. I'm tired.'

'Then why did you seek me out?' asked Severus puzzled.

'I just wanted to see you,' mumbled Harry.

Severus just barely understood what he had uttered, but was quite please. He too had a confession to make.

'Well if we're being honest, I don't really have anything for you to do at the moment.'

He suddenly realized how closely they were standing to one another. So close in fact that he could feel the younger man's breathe on his neck, he could probably kiss the very inviting red lips in front of him...

'You should go,' said Severus abruptly, coming out of the haze. He had actually leaned forward, and Harry had seemed quite willing to receive him.

'Er- yeah, okay.' Harry left as abruptly as he had been asked.

Later that night, Severus was looking at Potions essays that needed marking, but he did not really see them. His eyes were unfocused and his mind immersed completely in Harry Potter. The boy had got in his head, under his skin and was currently working his way, no matter how valiantly Severus fought, into his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm really sorry, but I've been having beta issues. 

300 reviews! Wow. I feel special :) Thank you super fabulous reviewers, you really keep me going. And there are so many of you now! So many that I can't mention everyone by name! I hope you all don't mind.

celestial light- I saw the movie and I was dissatisfied to say the least. It  
was good, yes, but not what I had hoped for. And I have no idea how many more  
chapters there will be. I really didn't expect it to be this long, but I'm   
currently writing pt. 22

Duchess- your enthusiasm came across just fine :)

Thank you again. Read, enjoy and please review!

Sappiness alert! Fluff straight ahead!

PT. 19 

Until now Harry hadn't had a chance to think about what had happened, or rather, almost happened.

He had rushed back to his common room in a flurry of emotions, flurry intending on going to bed so he could think everything over, but that was not to be. As soon as the Fat Lady swung forward a livid Katie Bell pulled him forcefully in. Apparently, she heard Andrew Kirke boasting about what the team had done. Needless to say, she was not pleased. And Andrew... well he would have to watch his back. Since it was too late to go back out she made them discuss strategies and told them they would have to be out on the pitch early in the morning to make up for the time lost. If they worked _really hard,_ they would be able to go to breakfast before classes.

The next day was terrible. A lack of sleep and food made Harry unable to concentrate. Then he was surprised with a test in his Defence class. He was not even able to speak to Snape.

The day after that however, was a vast improvement. Gryffindor beat Slytherin 220- 30. After that Harry was caught up in a frenzy of celebrating and homework.

But now it was Sunday morning and he could think about things. He was lying in bed pondering the difference nine weeks had made. He knew for certain that he had feelings for his Potions professor, but could he possibly act on them? The idea seemed ludicrous; he didn't even know Snape's sexual preference. But then it had seemed as though Snape wanted to   
kiss him before. There was definitely chemistry between them, he could feel it and was totally prepared to act on his feelings; his experience with Cho (the one before their dismal attempt at going out) had taught him that if you don't go after what you want someone else will. The only problem really was that Severus Snape was his teacher and more than twice his age. He was ready to overlook it, but would Snape?

That afternoon, after successfully evading Ron and Hermione (he would tell them soon, really) he went down to Snape's office. He knocked, but received no answer, so instead of leaving he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He went in and the entrance to the lab opened. When he got there Snape was waiting for him.

'How did you know it was me?'

'Do you really need to ask that? I used a spell.'

'Obviously,' muttered Harry.

'I've let some instructions for you over there,' said Snape motioning to a   
workstation. 'Now get to work.'

Snape seemed determined to avoid what Harry determinedly wanted to pursue. He hardly said a word and kept the Gryffindor working steadily. Eventually though, Harry had to say something. He had long ago given up on what he was supposed to be doing. Instead, he was staring at his teacher's hands as they moved effortlessly, at his face filled with concentration, at his lips...

'Professor?' 

'Yes Harry?'

He did not respond causing Snape to look up from what he was doing.

'What is it?' he asked, looking concerned at the young man's grave expression.

He had to do it. Now if he could only get the words out.

'Do you ever...I mean, do you sometimes wonder...' It was a lot harder than he  
thought it would be.

'What are you trying to say?

'Do you sometimes feel like something might be happening between us?' Harry  
asked very quickly. 'Like something should?'

Snape opened and shut his mouth soundlessly, looking very human all of a sudden.  
Harry took a deep breath to fortify himself and plunged on bravely.

'I feel like there's...an attraction...between us. More than that even.' 

'I...' 

'Forget this,' he mumbled under his breath, then in a louder voice said, 'I want to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you.'

Snape looked taken aback. 'Don't be absurd,' he finally spluttered. 'You will do no such thing.'

Harry walked over to where he was standing and faced him. They were almost the same height.

'Stop me then.'

Though his words were confident Harry leaned in uncertainly, half expecting the older man to pull away. He did not. Taking his lack of resistance for consent, Harry kissed him gently, slipping his tongue between the elder man's parted lips briefly before pulling away. After he moved back Severus' face was blank for a moment, then he looked at Harry expectantly.

'Was that it? You call that a kiss?'

Harry looked highly affronted and was about to spit out a retort when Severus pulled them together roughly and covered Harry's mouth with his own in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

'_That_ was a kiss,' said Severus, looking amused at the younger wizard's dazed expression.

Harry had not expected that, but he was thrilled. He was about to kiss his professor again when he pulled away suddenly.

'What am I doing?' Severus asked himself. All traces of mirth were now gone from his striking face.

'What?' asked Harry. He was confused. One-minute Severus' hand was in his hair and pressing him against a desk, now he was muttering to himself about being weak and unable to resist temptation.

'We can't do this,' he said to Harry.

'Why not?'

Why not? It's unethical. I am your teacher; I went to school with your father. I could _be_ your father. It is not safe either, the dark Lord has his spies everywhere - '

'I don't care about your age! Obviously I don't. I started it didn't I?' said Harry exasperatedly.

'Well it stops now. I was not thinking with my head.'

'Then don't. You wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't have feelings for me, or do you regularly snog with students?'

'Just like a teenager. Don't you ever think about consequences Potter? Wait- I forgot who I was talking to,' said Severus viciously.

'Insulting me isn't going to scare me off and it won't change a damn thing. I do think of the consequences, but sometimes they are worth the risk. You think I'm going to walk around like a prat and say, "hey guess what? Professor Snape is my boyfriend." No! I'm not a - '

'You're boyfriend?'

Harry blushed furiously. 'I didn't mean- I'm not saying that you-' he stopped and took a moment to compose himself. 'I know that if something were to happen between us it would have to be a secret, not that I'd parade it around even if it was someone else. No one knows I'm...'

'Gay?' 

'Yeah.' 

'So you've been keeping more than just the Prophecy from your friends.' 

'Yep...I'm just full of secrets. Now stop all this talking and kiss me again. I can't get better

without practise.'

Severus cracked a smile but soon replaced it with a sober expression.

'I am serious Harry,' said Severus somewhat sadly.

'Well I'm serious too. And don't tell me about dangers, if I always thought about them I'd never be able to live. For a while after Sirius died I felt numb. I don't feel that way anymore...because of you. I don't know if you noticed, but when I got here I was a bit...'

'Detached.' 

'Yes. When I was at the Burrow I was just going through the motions, but I don't feel that way anymore. I can't quite explain it.'

'You don't need to.'

Harry inched closer to Severus and rested his hands lightly on his chest.

'We can't do this Harry,' he said, trying to remove the Gryffindor hands. 

'Do what?' asked Harry innocently. He allowed Severus to remove his hands, but then placed them securely around his neck. 'Honestly Sev, I don't know what you're talking about.' He began dropping butterfly kisses on his neck and jaw.

'Don't call me Se - ' Harry had captured Severus' mouth with his own effectively silencing him.

'Now what were you saying?' asked Harry after pulling away most reluctantly.'

'Why... I can't seem to remember.'


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all the great reviews! And again, I apologise for the delay (I am still looking for a beta) and I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous!

To Trinidad, my very best friend who read my story even though he thought H/S disgusting, and liked it so much that he now bothers me to write more.

PT. 20

Can't seem to remember...Of all the idiotic things to say! Where had his self control gone? He knew the kiss should not have happened, but he could not regret it. The selfish, indulgent part of him wanted it to happen again. And then some. He had completely ignored Harry in Potions and quickly shrugged him off anytime he had attempted to talk to him in the halls. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but until he could figure things out time spent alone with Harry Potter was dangerous. At least during Defence lessons Remus Lupin would be there, but for half an hour before that he would be practising Occlumency with him...alone.

Friday evening- almost a week since the "incident" -Severus climbed the silvery ladder and entered the former Divination's classroom exceedingly glad that he was early. Now he had time to settle himself before Harry arrived.

'Good evening Professor.'

Apparently he had been waiting for him. Lovely.

'Potter, you're early.'

He inwardly winced at the hurt expression that appeared briefly on the young man's face. 'If I knew it was going to be like this after I never would have kissed you.'

'Did you think it would be roses and long walks?' asked Severus aggravated. 'It should not have happened.'

'But it did and you can't ignore it.'

'I don't see why not,' muttered Severus under his breath. Harry heard him and frowned.

'I looked at the rules you know. They don't say a student and a teacher can't have a sexual relationship.'

'The school rules are incredibly old and obviously need updating. Just because they do not say it's forbidden does not mean it's acceptable either. The founders probably never thought a student and a professor would ever attempt a relationship.'

'Or perhaps they didn't mind,' countered Harry.

'You don't really believe that?'

'Why not? They took steps to make sure boys couldn't get into the girls' dormitories.'

'How do you know that?' asked Severus suspiciously.

'Experience.'

Severus felt a twinge a jealousy, but soon comforted himself with the thought that Harry had probably wanted to speak to that know-it-all friend of his.

'I wasn't trying to sneak in to see a girl or anything like that,' said Harry, as if he knew what Severus was thinking. 'Ron and I wanted to tell Hermione something, he went up a few steps before they turned into a slide. Plus when I was choosing a room in the Slytherin dormitory the first corridor I went in pushed me out. I assumed it was where the girls slept.'

Severus felt satisfaction (and relief) in knowing he was right.

'Professor? Severus?'

'What? You called me by my first name.'

'I figured after last week...I won't if you don't want me to.'

'No, no...I like it,' admitted Severus.

Harry smiled at him and he felt himself returning it. It was easy to forget all the objections to pursuing a relationship with him, especially when he was looking so delectable. But better sense must prevail...perhaps not today though.

Severus crossed the room in a few quick strides to where Harry was standing. His mouth descended upon the younger wizard's with fervour and he was soon gratified by feeling Harry's tongue probing the crevices of his mouth. What ensued was half an hour of kissing, licking and biting. Harry was a quick study, and did a few things that made Severus moan.

'Well...' breathed Harry, 'vast improvement from Cho.'

'What was that?'

'Nothing,' replied Harry sweetly. He kissed Severus on the tip of his prominent nose, causing him to smile.

Harry sprang back from him when he heard the trap door opening. Remus Lupin emerged and smiled cordially at them.

'Hello Severus, hello Harry. Finished with Occlumency I trust?'

It was all Severus could do, not to stamp on Harry's foot when he started turning red. 'Yes, we're quite done,' he answered.

'Did something happen?' asked Remus, looking at his former student's scarlet face with friendly concern.

'No,' said Severus quickly. He did not trust Harry to answer. 'A somewhat embarrassing memory got through. That's all.'

Remus nodded but still looked at Harry.

'Alright then, shall we start?' said Remus after he tore his gaze away. 'You are going to learn some new defence spells. They are harder than anything you've ever done, but you seem to have a natural talent for this so I don't think you'll have too much of a difficulty getting them right. This is advanced magic and it takes a lot of strength, but you're also more powerful than the average wizard, especially for your age, so you should be able to handle it well enough.'

Severus stepped forward and whispered an incantation while giving his wand a complicated twist. Harry waited for something to happen but nothing did. It seemed the spell did not work. 'Now Harry,' said Lupin briskly, 'aim a spell at Severus.'

'What? You want me to attack him?'

'Precisely. Any spell you wish.'

It was clear that Harry was apprehensive, but nevertheless, he did as told.

'Stupefy!'

Nothing happened.

'My spell didn't work either,' said Harry frowning. 'Why?'

'Who says it did not work?' answered Lupin with a smile. 'Your stunning spell was stopped by Severus' spell.'

'But I don't see anything.'

'That means it works. This spell' -he motioned to Severus- 'is designed to protect a wizard from attack. The spells that hit him, or rather the enchantment protecting him, is absorbed into it making it stronger. Do you understand Harry?'

'Erm...it's like a forcefield?'

'Yes, but it's much stronger than a shield spell.'

'Is it invincible?'

'But you said it absorbs other spells and makes itself more powerful.'

'Yes, but some spells are of the sort of energy that cannot be used.'

'Dark Art spells you mean.'

'Exactly. Most times though, the wizard is the one to put an end to the spell. It drains their magic.'

'That's why the wizard has to be powerful.'

'Correct again.'

'But why didn't Professor Dumbledore or Voldemort use that spell?' said Harry more to himself than his two instructors.

'What was that?' asked Lupin.

'At the ministry when Voldemort turned up...' is voice faltered for a moment. 'When he came, and he and Dumbledore were duelling, they both conjured shields.

'Voldemort would not know this spell.'

'Why not?'

'Because Professor Dumbledore created it. Precious few wizards know it.'

'Dumbledore created it?' Harry looked deeply impressed. 'Wow...but then why didn't he use it?'

'Think Harry.'

'Because Voldemort would use Dark magic anyway.'

'Exactly.'

For the next hour Harry worked on learning the spell; first the incantation, then the wand movement and finally the spell itself, until they found he was getting to tired to continue. Instead of simply giving him something else (Lupin had mentioned that he would be learning several spells) Severus insisted on stopping completely. He absolutely would not allow Harry to go on.

'Go back to your tower and go straight to sleep,' Severus said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Harry bade them both a goodnight (with a special look for the Slytherin) and left.

Severus and Lupin cleared away the few things they had used and then passed a few moments in awkwardness. Eventually Lupin left, but not before unnerving Severus with an unreadable look. Soon though, the potions' professor's thoughts were off the werewolf and on a certain Gryffindor.

What had he got himself into. He had actually initiated their little affair this time and a part of him knew it wouldn't be the last. No, it most certainly would not.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And special thanks to Trinidad just because ;)

Sorry for the long update, i diddn't forget you ;)

**White-Winged-Sihde- **breaking internet curfew for me? I feel special :)

**Calluna Tea- **I love long reviews, and there will be a little jealousy, but not because of Remus. And he hasn't figured things out, but he knows something is definitely up. I envy other writes too...I wish I could write like Mad Martha, Lee Lee Potter, Icarus, and there are many more.

**Saridout- **I'm working up the courage to make the romantic scenes a little more sexual. I've never written this sort of thing before.

**xikum- **I'm not sure I've ever gone in for Remus being able to sense things because of his wolf part. I just see him as being a very intelligent and perceptive person, but I'm thinking about using that. Maybe close to the full moon his senses get heightened. I could believe that. Although, I think if he could sense things, I would assume Snape would know that and therefore would beware of what he did around him.

As for Snape, well he's still in limbo. He likes being with Harry, but a part of him still insists that it's wrong.

Pt 21

Harry found that it was quite easy to sneak off to bed even though it was relatively early; he looked as tired as he felt. No one questioned him, they simply blamed Snape for being a bastard and over working their house mate. He was excused.

The next day however, he was not as lucky. Ron and Hermione wanted to know what he had done and for once Harry told them the truth...sort of. He told them he had Occlumency and that Snape had used on of his detention nights so as not to arise any suspicion. They accepted his explanation and dropped the subject.

Harry was anxious to get away from them so he could see Severus. It was Saturday, the day he usually helped him, but he felt his best friends deserved better. He would forfeit that pleasure and enjoy a different one. The pleasure of being with his friends.

After breakfast, the three Gryffindors returned to their common room where Harry lost three games of wizard's chess to Ron, and Hermione (who knew she would lose as well) refused to play.

'What do you want to do now?' Harry asked lazily.

'We could go visit Hagrid,' offered Hermione.

'What? You don't want us to study?'

Hermione threw Ron a dirty look, but otherwise ignored him.

'To be honest, I'd rather study than visit Hagrid. He'll probably want us to help him with those horrible creatures of his.'

Harry laughed, 'I forgot about them.'

'Forget! One almost took my eye out during our last lesson,' Ron said indignantly.

'Don't be dramatic', remarked Hermione rolling her eyes. 'It barely scratched you. Besides, you should have been paying better attention. I saw you joking with Seamus.'

Harry laughed again. He had missed this. He felt like he had not spoken with Ron and Hermione in ages. Maybe now would be a good time to tell them about the Prophecy. But as he looked at them he knew he could not. He did not want to spoil the day. Even if he did not care about breaking the mood, Harry was not sure he could tell them. It seemed the longer he kept it secret, the harder it was to talk about it.

'How about we go flying? Come on Hermione...'

In the end nothing could be decided upon, and they whiled away the rest of the morning in the best chairs by the fire talking about nothing of real importance.

After lunch they resumed their places in the common room. Harry and Ron talked Quidditch, Hermione tutted and brushed Crookshanks' hair. All in all it was a lazy, enjoyable day. It was the last day like it that they would share for some time.

The next day Hermione insisted that it be devoted to studies.

'One day of leisure was quite enough.'

'I should have known you had something like this planned,' grumbled Ron. 'A whole day of nothing and you didn't once complain.'

'Exactly, so I want no complaints from you. Harry doesn't mind.'

At least it did not seem so. He had dutifully taken out his books and immediately started working, but he was not working on Charms, or anything of the like. He was thinking of a way to sneak off to visit Severus. He hated the fact that he had to sneak, but that was the way it had to be...for now at least.

'Actually Hermione, I don't think I'll be able to study.'

'Why not?' she asked looking disappointed.

'I'm not feeling well. I think I'm getting a headache.'

'It's not because of your scar is it?' Ron asked in a low voice.

'No! Nothing like that,' Harry answered quickly. He did not want them worrying. 'It's a regular headache.'

'Do you want to go and see Madame Pomfrey... '

_Most definitely not_

'...she probably has a potion you could take,' suggested Hermione.

'I just need to lie down for a bit, that's all.'

'Oh, alright then.'

Harry went up to his empty dormitory feeling slightly guilty. He fixed his pillows under his covers to look like someone was sleeping then closed the hangings. A quick look at the Marauder's Map told him Severus was in his office. Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak and went back to the common room. Within two minutes he was able to exit as a second year entered, but not before glancing at the table he had recently vacated. Hermione was explaining something to Ron, and it looked as though they were sitting closer to one another than necessary. Harry did not stop to think about what it might mean, he had other things on his mind.

He wove his way through students until he got to the cool empty corridors of the Dungeon. He rapped sharply on the Slytherin Head's door eagerly awaiting permission to enter and soon enough it was granted.

For a minute Severus looked right through him and Harry, who forgot he was wearing the cloak, took it off. From the hard look on Severus' face Harry could tell he was remembering two separate incidents that involved Harry's cloak. The end of third year and the middle of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Neither recollections could be pleasant for him. Mercifully, he said nothing and the uncomfortable moment passed unacknowledged.

'Hello Harry. I thought you might have come yesterday.'

'I wanted to, but I needed to spend time with Ron and Hermione.'

Severus looked at him expectantly.

'I haven't told them yet,' said Harry, answering the silent question. I'm a coward and I don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. I just can't seem to get it out and I know once I tell them things will never be the same. I don't want things to change.'

'Maybe things will be better.'

Harry looked thoughtful but remained silent. He wanted Severus to say something- or kiss him- either one would do.

'Some of the potions have gone for testing,' Severus said finally.

'Gone where? How will they be tested?' asked Harry, grateful for the subject change.

'That is none of your concern.'

'Then why tell me? Besides, it is my concern. They're being made for me aren't they?'

'In a manner of speaking, but you still do not need to know.'

'Fine,' sighed Harry. 'I reckon I don't really want to know anyway.'

He must have been a pitiful sight for Severus opened his arms and said 'Come here.' He engulfed Harry in an all too brief hug. The hug it seemed went against his nature, but perhaps he felt Harry really needed it.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'You know what?' asked Harry with a sly look.

'What do I know?'

'I reckon a kiss will make me feel even better than the hug did.'

'Then I suppose I should kiss you,' whispered Severus, closing the gap between them.

'I suppose so.'

A month passed that included stolen kisses, hasty interludes and quite a lot of lies. Or as Harry like to call them, omissions and evasions. Severus still argued that what they were doing was wrong and sometimes they had rows that resulted in days long silences, but they always made up. His arguments were more for show than anything else. He just could not submit to the idea of being involved with Harry.

Harry meanwhile was advancing well in his Defence lessons and his Occlumency was so strong that even the supplementary lessons were unnecessary, but he and Severus kept that bit of news to themselves.

'Harry stop! Lupin will be here shortly.'

'I know you don't want to...not really...'

'Of course not really...' Severus' words dissolved into a series of moans due to Harry's ever improving tongue. Harry paused to draw breath and Severus used the brief lull to push the younger wizard away and straighten out his clothes. Harry knew he was defeated and sat down in the nearest chair. Moments later they heard the trap door opening.

'Good evening,' said Remus amiably when he entered the room. 'Severus, you look flushed, I must say it's a pleasant change form you usual pallid complexion.'

Harry felt he was in danger of laughing and bent over, pretending the lacing's of his left trainer needed re-tying. When his mirth subsided, he over to where his instructors were standing.

'Alright Harry,' said Remus, 'let's get to work. You can put away your wand, you won't be needing it for this lesson, and take off your robes as well. They will tie you up.'

Intrigued, Harry stowed his wand away in his bag and shrugged out of his robes, looking absurdly muggle in his magical surroundings. Remus followed suit.

Severus cast a spell that made the room expand to three times its size then, with a flick of his wand he sent all the furniture against the walls.

'How did you do that?' asked Harry amazed.

'I'm sure you'll learn someday' answered Severus smugly.

'Okay Harry, you're going to learn hand to hand combat.'

'Hang on- you're going to teach me to fight?'

'Yes.'

'Brilliant!'

It was not that brilliant after an hour of being thrown around the room. Harry's body hurt in places he didn't know existed. He was more than ready to stop, but Remus did not seem tired and he was not letting up. It had seemed really impressive when Remus and Severus demonstrated some sparring before instructing Harry on what to do, but not hard at all. Now he had a new opinion, it was a royal pain in the-

'Harry pay attention!' snapped Severus from the sidelines. he had been shouting comments sporadically. Apparently it was his way of helping. Mercifully after twenty more minutes of hell Remus brought things to a halt.

'Not bad Harry,' said Remus.

He snorted, but said nothing. He was tired, achy and growing grumpier by the minute. He did not trust himself to respond politely.

'Harry, please practise the moves you learnt. You can come up here on the evenings you don't have Quidditch.'

'Oh joy,' muttered Harry under his breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' Wincing, he got up gingerly from the pouffe he had collapsed on. 'Goodnight Remus, 'night Professor.' He had been on the verge of saying Severus, and while he didn't think Remus would kick up a fuss he did not want to have to explain it away either.

He threw on his robe and hobbled to the trap door, intentionally forgetting his bag. Hopefully Severus would notice. He did. Harry only had to wait a minute before he descended bearing the purposely abandoned bag.

'Very clever.'

'I thought so.'

'How do you know he would not have offered to carry it for you?'

'I was confidant that you would beat him to it.' Harry pulled him down for a quick kiss, took his bag, kissed him once more, then finally left. as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower, he could still taste the older wizard on his lips...funny how his body didn't seem to hurt much anymore.

The next day was a Hogsmede weekend and Harry fully intended on staying in bed to recuperate. He told Ron and Hermione to go ahead without him, but when he finally emerged from his dormitory he found them in the mostly deserted common room. It seemed they had been waiting for him to get up.

'Ron, Hermione, what are you still doing here?' asked Harry, joining them in a secluded part of the room.

'We were hoping we could speak to you,' said Hermione. 'You've been acting...differently. And we hardly spend time together anymore. Is something bothering you? Don't you want to go to Hogsmede?'

'Er- it's just that snape gave me some really back breaking work to do in detention. I'm really sore...' He trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Hermione looked unimpressed, but Ron seemed willing to accept his lame excuse. Not necessarily because he did not notice any thing to be wrong; that things had changed. But perhaps because he did not _want_ to notice.

'I told you Hermione, nothing is wrong. If something was really bothering him he'd tell us,' said Ron looking at Harry with an almost unreadable gaze. Harry could not tell if it was worry, suspicion, or supplication or maybe a strange mixture of all. Whatever it was, Harry felt guilty and uncomfortable. 'We'll bring you back loads of sweets Harry. Let's go.'

Hermione did not argue, but she did not look convinced either. Nevertheless, she let Ron drag her away. Harry did not want to think about the pit he was digging himself in, so he went to a certain office in search of distraction.

'Hey Sev-'

He glared.

'-erus. Okay, you don't like nicknames.

Wordlessly, Severus got up from behind his desk and led the way to his sitting room. Harry got the impression he was in a mood, but he did not want to return to his common room.

'How do you feel?' Severus asked when they were seated.

'A little sore...er- is everything alright?'

'No everything is not alright,' snapped Severus. 'I've just had a meeting with Dumbldore.'

In that instant, ice seemed to run through Harry's veins. Had he found out about them? His heart was beating erratically; he was sure he was moments away from a heart attack.

'The potions do not work. At least not completely,' said Severus bitterly.

Harry let out a breath he did not realise he had been holding.

'They were testing all this time?'

'No Harry, they were being taught the rules of Quidditch,' Severus replied nastily.

'You don't have to take your temper out on me,' said Harry annoyed.

'Yes, I apologise,' he replied impatiently. He was fidgety, continually shifting around in his armchair until he finally got up and started to pace.

Harry found his movements surprising. The Severus he knew was usually calm and collected, except for the times when he lost his temper. But thinking about it now, he realised he knew very little about the man.

'Severus, are both you're parents dead?' Harry asked abruptly.

He stop mid-pace. 'Yes, why do you ask?'

'What were their names?'

'Petronella and Sylvanus. Again I ask, why?'

'It just occurred to me that I know next to nothing about you,' answered Harry as if that explained everything.

'And you want to?'

'Yes.'

'Why on earth would you want to?'

'Because I like you.'


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your patience. I am _extremely_ sorry for the long delay, but guess what? I now have regular internet access!! Woo-hoo! That means...(drum roll)...Weekly updates!! Now please proceed....

PT. 22

'Because I like you.'

Simple words, uttered with complete earnestness, and though Harry could not see it in his face, it moved Severus deeply. He could not help but be. It had been a long time since he really cared for someone or someone for him. To be completely honest, it scared him. The depth of his feelings for Harry terrified him, and if he might be feeling the same way...

'You have to go.'

'What? Why? We were talking.'

'Well the chat's over. I'm quite busy today.'

'Don't you want help?'

'No, just leave.'

'Not until you tell me why.'

'I believe I already did.'

Harry refused to be brushed off and stayed determinedly in his chair.

'Why don't you ever talk to me? Do you think I'm only good for a grope?'

'No-

'Then why don't you tell me what's on you mind?'

'Why don't you tell your friends what is on _yours_.'

Harry's face clearly said Severus' remark had hit below the belt.

'Alright, you win. I'll leave, but I am serious about what I said before. Whatever this is,' he motioned to the two of them, 'it won't work unless we can talk about the serious stuff.'

'You want it to work? Really? Because - '

'What we're doing is wrong, right? Please, save the lecture, I've heard it before. He got up and moved to leave when the older wizard stopped him.

'Harry, wait.' He took a deep breath. 'I do not really want you to leave, but I cannot guarantee all your questions will be answered.'

Severus knew he would berate himself later for giving in so easily and asking him to stay, but for right now, he did not care. Right now, he also wanted it to work.

Harry walked over to Severus and pulled their bodies together tightly before kissing him. It was slow and sensual; Severus' tongue explored Harry's warm mouth and Harry's hands did some exploring of their own. When he pulled away to take a breath, Harry latched on to his neck and started sucking. He kissed along Severus' jaw line and worked his way to his collarbone, pulling at his partner's robes. Severus' hands were around Harry's waist, keeping their bodies pressed firmly together. It took him a few moments to realise that things were quickly getting out of hand. When he was able to comprehend, he released the Gryffindor and pulled away. They were both breathing heavily and Severus was trying desperately to will away the hardness between his legs. It was not easy trying to put out of his mind the feel of Harry's warm mouth against his own, especially when he was standing opposite him with half-lidded eyes and swollen lips just begging to be touched.

'You wanted to talk?' said Severus as calmly as he could.

'Right. Talk.' Harry muttered distractedly.

They took a few minutes to compose themselves and then settled down with drinks in tow, Butterbeer for Harry, and something stronger for Severus. He was seated again the armchair, but minus the fidgeting. Harry surprised him by sitting on the floor and leaning back between his legs. He thought it a very intimate position.

'So...were you ever married?' asked Harry before taking a swig of his drink.

Severus glared at the back of his head.

'What do you think?'

'You don't have to be straight to be married. You're a pureblood aren't you? Don't they sometimes arrange marriages?'

'Yes they do. Actually, my father tried to make me marry what I strongly believe was a female troll shrunken to human size. She was the most hideous thing I had ever seen.'

Harry sniggered at the description and Severus found that he quite like making Harry laugh.

'So what happened? Did he know you preferred male trolls?'

'As a matter of fact, he did. He said marriage would cure me, and if it did not, who cares. He just wanted to be sure I continued the great Snape line.' he laughed bitterly. 'He disowned me before he could force the wedding through.'

'Why did he- oh.'

He did not need to explain why to Harry. He had seen the memory. Without thinking, he buried a hand in the thick unruly hair in front of him and ran his fingers carelessly through the dark strands.

'Mmmmm,' sighed Harry, leaning further into Severus.

'Am I allowed to ask questions as well?'

'I suppose,' answered Harry unconcernedly.

'What was it really like, growing up with your muggle relations?'

'Terrible...well you saw a bit of it. I think they thought I might disappear if they ignored me. Or maybe if they barely fed me I would waste away. Or I'd do myself in if they kept telling me how unwanted I was. Then there was Dudley. He used to beat me up and saw to it that I never had any friends. Sometimes I wonder how I survived their treatment. They didn't hit me, but they didn't hug me either. They kept me as downtrodden as possible. The best thing that ever happened to me was coming to Hogwarts. I had no idea I was famous, or anything other than a nuisance to the Dursleys.'

'I know that now,' said Severus thoughtfully. His hand stilled in Harry's hair, earning him a pinch from the Gryffindor.

'Don't stop.'

Severus resumed his ministrations and they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

'Do you have any siblings?' asked Harry eventually.

'No, and I cannot say I am sorry either. I'd hardly say my parents did a bang up job raising me,' answered Severus with a bitter tinge in his voice.

'At least you knew your parents.'

'Sometimes I think I might have been better off without them or my father at least. I loved my mother or I think I did. She was kind to me and loved me as best she could.'

'Why - er – what caused you to join Vol- erm the Death Eaters?'

'I would rather not talk about that.' His hand stopped again.

'I'm sorry I asked. It's none of my business.'

They fell silent once more, but it was an awkward one. The mood had changed. After some minutes had passed Harry spoke.

'I guess I should go,' he said slowly. 'Ron and Hermione should be back soon.' He stood up and stretched.

'I'll go with you to the door.'

They walked out of the sitting room to his office and stopped short at the door.

'Well, I'll see you later,' said Harry looking over Severus' shoulder. 'I'm sorry if I upset you.'

'You did not,' replied Severus taking Harry's chin in his hand, forcing Harry to look at him. 'There are simply some things that I'd like to stay in the past. Dredging it up will do neither of us any good. Perhaps,' he continued with a small smile, 'I'll tell you one day.'

Harry smiled back at him and leaned forward, allowing Severus to capture his lips easily. Maybe the mood was not lost after all.

After a few minutes Severus pulled away and gently reminded Harry that he had been on his way out. Harry left grumbling.

In a happier mood than he could remember being in a number of years, Severus walked back into his sitting room, only to find a summons from Dumbledore requiring him to leave it again.

Severus headed towards Dumbledore's office with a feeling of uncertainty. What he could possibly want now? They had already had a meeting scheduled for the morrow.

'You wished to see me Headmaster,' said Severus bowing his head respectively.

'Yes, please come in Severus. I know we are not meant to meet until tomorrow, but at the last minute, the Minister for Magic asked if I could possibly spare some time for him tomorrow. Unfortunately, I had to sacrifice yours. Please, sit.'

Severus sat down as composedly as possible. Albus always managed to make him feel like a child. He felt as if he knew what he had just been doing and was going to punish him.

'I understand that the failure of you potions must have been a great disappointment, but do not consider it a major setback. We knew they would take some time to perfect. Does Voldemort grow impatient?'

Severus did his best not to flinch.

'He understands that he cannot rush me, but he has also made it clear that he does not want to wait much longer.'

'And you are quite positive that he does not suspect you? If he were to figure out the potions were anything but strengthening...'

'I am aware of what would happen,' he snapped. 'I am constantly thinking of it.'

'It is indeed a difficult position you are in,' observed Albus mildly.

'I chose it with a sound mind. And you know as I that my _position_ is invaluable.'

'Yes,' replied Albus a bit sadly. 'I know that as well.'

Severus' face remained impassive. He hated these tête a têtes with Dumbledore. The brought up memories he longed to forget. He knew the headmaster meant well, but it did not stop his self-loathing. He could never redeem himself, never be rid of the black that marred his arm and his soul. Being with Harry sometimes made him forget...he liked that he could be around him and almost feel normal...well as normal as possible considering he was having an affair with his 16yr old student. But then again Harry did not know the real him or other things he had done, that was why he had been asking all those questions. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he wanted Harry to know all about him, he wanted to know if he could feel the same way about him after he knew the truth.

'Severus? A knut for your thoughts?'

_I should think them worth more than that_

__

'I apologise, my mind drifted,' answered Severus, avoiding the question.

'Ah, well that is known to happen.' After a pause, he spoke again. 'Tell me, how is Harry getting along with his lessons? I have not spoken with him since before term began.'

Severus bit his tongue to prevent him saying, 'then maybe you should.' Instead he said, 'he is doing quite well, but perhaps you should speak with him directly if you wish to know more.'

'And how are the two of _you_ getting along?'

'Just fine,' said Severus tight lipped.

Dumbledore only smiled and watched him with his twinkling eyes. The Slytherin dearly wished he could rip them out.

'Is there anything else Headmaster?' he asked politely. He was eager to get away.

'No. I believe I have taken up enough of your time.' And Severus heartily agreed.

I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!!


	23. Chapter 23

I know I said every week and may God smite me for it. I am incredibly sorry. My house has been under renovations and the workers accidentally cut the phone cord. We thought something was wrong with the computer, but the error has been fixed and then was doing stuff.Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

Pt. 23

'Morning Hermione,' Ginny yawned.

'Good morning Ginny,' Hermione replied without removing her eyes from the morning paper. She glanced at her watch. 'It's getting late…have Harry and Ron come down yet?'

'No. When I left, none of them had come down yet. Could you pass the jam?'

'What!'

'Well if you're still using it…'

'Sorry,' she pushed the jar to her carelessly, knocking over the remains of her breakfast. Before Ginny could thank her, she hurried out of the hall.

Hermione banged on the door of Harry and Ron's dormitory. Seamus, Dean and Neville walked out fully dressed.

'Where are Harry and Ron?' she asked them impatiently.

'Er- I think they're up,' answered Dean unhelpfully

'They are definitely up. I think they're getting ready,' said Neville. The three boys left quickly hoping to get a bit of breakfast before the morning's lessons began.

'She hammered on the door again. 'I'm coming in!'

She burst in and found her best friends still in their nightclothes.

'Hermione!' they gasped in unison.

'What on earth is the matter with you two? We'll be late for Potions!'

'What are you doing in here?' spluttered Harry.

'Why aren't you dressed?' she demanded.

'And how do you expect us to do that with you hanging around.' Ron yelled, recovering himself. 'Get out!'

Hermione left or rather Ron pushed her out.

'Can you believe her?' he said to Harry angrily. He muttered continually while they dressed.

Fifteen minutes later they into the common room still doing up their robes. Hermione was fuming and began to lecture them at once on the importance of punctuality, but as Ron put it, 'No one told you to bloody wait!' After that, she stopped speaking to him and Harry as well when he made no show of disagreement. They ran into Potions five minutes late.

'Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Even the two of you could figure out why without Miss Granger's help,' said Professor Snape the moment they entered his classroom.

Hermione cast a dark look at the boys before seating herself next to a Ravenclaw. Ron was so annoyed with her that he did not even care that he would not be able to solicit her help. Although, to be fair, his schoolwork was much improved, and though he did not like to say it because he would have to admit to studying seriously, he no longer needed Hermione's help. Even if he did need help, Harry was quite able to assist. He was flourishing in Potions.

'As I was informing the class before your untimely interruption, we will be brewing a pain relieving potion. I expect it to done right, for the results are to be sent to Madame Pomfrey. The instructions,' he waved his wand, 'are on the board. Begin.'

Harry and Ron set to work on the preparations. Harry was aware of Hermione turning to glance at them ever so often. Ron made a point of doing everything correctly and then putting the ingredients at the top of the table so she could see she was not needed.

'Look at her;' said Ron under his breath, 'so sure we would be useless without her. Ha!'

Harry was sorely tempted to laugh at the silent battle his friends seemed to be having, but he did not want to annoy Severus. Friends or not, he would surely take more points saying he was disrupting his class. He had been sneaking glances at him since he sat down but Severus refused meet his eyes. Harry found himself wondering what he wore under his austere robes.

'Your potions should be a cherry red colour by now,' Severus said, walking amongst his students, inspecting their work. 'Let them simmer for ten minutes. At the end of that time, add the powdered yew root and not a moment before. If the colour changes to burgundy, it is satisfactory.' He passed by Harry and Ron's station, and Harry felt him touch him deliberately.

'Perfect,' said Harry after his potion turned a lovely shade of burgundy. Ron's own had as well.

'Miss Parkinson,' called Severus, making he pug-nosed girl jump. 'Please share these vials out to the class.'

Pansy did as told and passed them round the class. When it came turn to hand Hermione her vials, she broke them accidentally on purpose. Hermione repaired them with a quick swish of her wand, but she was glowering. Apparently, the Slytherin girl had told her 'it was her own fault' and 'it must be her mudblood which made her so clumsy.' There went any hopes of her bad mood burning out by the end of the lesson.

Snape dismissed them and after placing the bottled potions on his desk, the students all rushed to leave. When Harry, Ron and Hermione had reached a few steps away, Harry stopped. 'I think I left my quill, you two go on without me.'

Ron seemed inclined to wait, but Hermione fixed him with a frosty stare and he followed her.

'Looking for this I presume?' asked Severus as Harry re-entered the classroom.

Harry took the quill and grinned, 'it really was an accident.'

'I am sure it was,' replied Severus with a smirk. He allowed the younger wizard to place a chaste kiss on his lips and then promptly told him to leave. I have a class in a few minutes as do you.'

'The way you talk, you'd think you didn't want me around.'

'Do you really want me to answer that?'

'Alright I'm going. See you later.'

Harry just barely made it to Charms on time. He slid into a seat next to Ron and tried his best to pay attention to Professor Flitwick. It certainly was not easy when a certain black robed figure kept popping in his head.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on but Harry did not allow himself be dragged as well. He paid attention and did his work diligently. At some point during the school day, Hermione separated from Harry and Ron. Perhaps that is what eased away any residual feelings of anger still harboured towards one another from the morning. By dinner, they were all friendly once more.

'I had an amazing lesson with Professor Vector…'

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, but otherwise endured her happy ramblings.

'What did you do while I was in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?'

'We studied,' Ron answered quickly, 'got a lot done.'

Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione, satisfied, applied herself to the pudding in front of her.

Later that evening Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around a table in their common room doing homework. After the stress of the previous school year, Harry and Ron had learned their lesson. They did homework as soon as possible instead of leaving it until the amount was alarming. Ron still grumbled though, but then he would not be Ron if he did not at least show some degree of disinclination.

When at last they finished, Ron said all the concentrating made him tired and he was going to bed. This was the perfect excuse. Harry quickly followed suit, leaving Hermione to Ginny's company. The boys changed into their nightclothes, talking very little as they did so. Harry waited until he heard his best friend's gentle snores before getting out of his own bed. He fixed his pillows under the covers, closed the hangings, slipped on a robe over his pyjamas and put on his trainers. Then, with a swish of his Invisibility Cloak, he was gone.

When he reached the former Divinations' classroom, he removed the cloak. He had gone there to practice his combat moves as instructed by Remus. He felt incredibly stupid doing them by himself, but that was not to be helped… or was it? Severus had taught him a spell, a way of contacting him. He performed the spell and waited. A fire burst into the previously unlit hearth; a moment later Severus emerged from the flames.

'You rang?' he asked sardonically.

'I was up here practising and-'

'And you thought I had nothing better to do than answer your summons? There is no chance I might have been marking essays, doing some sort of work or even trying to simply relax?'

He said everything with his patented sneer on his face. The entire speech left Harry feeling very foolish. It had not occurred to him that Severus might be busy. He started spluttering an apology, but he his friend cut him off.

'Save it,' said Severus with a smile playing on his lips, 'I was actually free.'

'But you said-'

'What I said was perfectly true. You should be aware by now that I have things to do, important things. I cannot come running whenever you call.' then he added, 'Why did you call? Were you missing me?' he asked smirking.

'No,' Harry replied sullenly. 'I wanted your help, but I'm beginning to rethink that.'

'I'll just be going then…'

'No! Don't leave.' Harry glared at Severus. He was smirking again; amusement obvious on his features. Harry was very tempted to curse, or even kick him, but he knew he could not, so instead he kissed him. Severus was caught off guard as Harry smashed their lips together forcefully. They lost balance and fell back onto a couch. Without removing his lips from his partner's, Harry shrugged out of his robe. Severus tried to flip them, but Harry straddled him, insisting on remaining on top. He laced his fingers through the older wizard's silken hair, bringing them closer together. His tongue plunged deeper into Severus' mouth, his hands moved down from his hair to his face. Harry kissed along his jaw line, and then began sucking his neck; he ran his tongue along the shell of his ear causing Severus to moan.

'Harry…' said Severus weakly. 'Harry…we have…we have to stop…'

Harry stopped what he was doing long enough to say, 'I don't see why.'

The break Harry used to speak was enough for Severus to gain control of him self and sit up, forcing Harry to do so as well. He was sitting in his lap and he could feel Severus' erection straining against the confines of his robe. He deliberately shifted and Harry heard a sharp intake of breath.

'What -er- caused you to -ah-' Harry moved again, 'attack me like that?'

He smiled playfully, 'I was thinking how much I wanted to curse you, and then I thought you looked really sexy when you were being annoying so I acted on impulse. Satisfied?'

'Hardly.'

In one fluid motion, Severus flipped them over, exchanging their positions. He was now straddling Harry, who was squirming beneath him. He slipped his hands under his shirt, brushing his hardened nipples. Harry pushed Severus' hand away and hastily pulled his shirt off then attacked Severus' clothing. With a bit of a struggle he made him topless as well. Their bare skin pressed together and Harry gasped. Severus started pulling back, but before he could voice any reservations Harry's warm mouth latched onto a nipple, making him forget anything he might have been going to say.

Harry pushed him back, effectively switching their positions yet again. He sat up; supporting himself by placing is hands on Severus' chest. Following his instincts, he began rocking back and forth slowly, smiling at his partner's unintelligible moaning. He quickened his pace and increased his force; they both came within minutes.

They looked at each other, panting from the energy spent. Harry felt like one of them (and by one he meant Severus) should say something. He had never done anything like that before. An uneasy air seemed to descend on them and He suddenly felt very self-conscious still sitting on Severus' lap with a sticky spot on the front of his trousers.

Harry stood up and after a few moments of staring at his feet, he put on his top, robe and picked up his Invisibility Cloak. If Severus were going to say something he would have, or should have said it already.

'Er- I guess I'll be going then.'

Severus seemed to come out of spell at Harry's words.

'Yes… It's late.' He seemed to cringe at the unintentional coldness of his words.

Harry moved to the exit slowly, still hoping the older wizard might say something about what they just did, and more importantly, what it meant. He felt different somehow…as if that act had changed him. He opened the trap door, and just as he was going to throw on his cloak, Severus spoke.

'What we just did…it was special.'

Harry smiled brilliantly at him, and then he was gone.

I hope you all enjoyed this, it was difficult to write (I'm not good with the sexual stuff as you all probably realised by the lack of it) but I hope it came out okay. Please, REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

**Wildefire2**- More detailed than that? I could not possibly handle it. You can't believe the nerves I was suffering with when I posted that. I don't particularly think he would have said special either, but I could not think of anything else.

**Harco Potfoy-**

It was a bit cold. Harry didn't know what to do, so when it seemed like nothing was happening he began to leave. I can't really see Harry going back to kiss him…the smile was enough.

Pt. 24

There can be no more denying it…not after yesterday. Whatever it is that's going on between us, it's serious

At least the Christmas holidays were next week. Then he would have a chance to properly think over the situation without distraction, and by that, he meant Harry Potter. The boy had a knack for making him forget his objections to them being together, and now that there relationship had progressed to a physical level…

'Professor Snape!'

Severus stopped walking and turned around.

'I was looking for you.'

'Is that so?'

Harry looked around to make sure they were alone, and then kissed him quickly. 'I need you to write a note giving me permission to go to Hogsmede this weekend.'

'Why?' asked Severus a bit vaguely. He was thinking the kiss had been to short.

'I have to do my Christmas shopping. I missed the last Hogsmede weekend and there aren't anymore until next term. I only just noticed.'

'So you want me to sign a form allowing you to go?'

'_Yes_.'

'That would be special treatment.'

'So what? Tell Dumbledore you made me miss the last one to practice stuff and you hadn't realised that there weren't anymore for the term. Please?'

He sighed, 'very well. But do not expect me to do anything like this again.'

'Of course. Thank you!' he looked around and kissed the dark haired wizard again. This time it was longer, but still in Severus' opinion, not long enough.

'I'll see you later. I've got to meet Ron and Hermione.'

'Wait. If you don't mind me asking, how is everything going with them?'

Harry seemed to deflate before his eyes.

'I think…I think I've become so accustomed to lying that I'm almost okay with it. I mean, I'm not okay, but I don't feel the need to tell them as much as I did before. It's almost as if I've accepted it and once I don't tell them, nothing will change. Then again, things have already changed. We don't laugh as much or spend as much time together as we used to. I feel like I'm destroying our friendship and I'm too much of a coward to do anything about it.'

The fact that he had just confided how he felt (he always shied away from discussing his relationship with Ron and Hermione) meant that he trusted Severus completely, but he was beginning to regret introducing the subject. It was selfish of him, he knew that much. Now that he had accepted (almost) their relationship, he did not want any doubts finding their way into Harry's mind. They both knew their liaison was part of the problem, and perhaps Harry found it easier to conceal the truth because he had another person to confide in.

'Er- I've got to go. Ron and Hermione must be wondering what's keeping me.'

'Damn it!'

'Severus you should not swear, one of the children could hear you,' said Professor Dumbledore reproachfully.

Severus' glare could have frozen flames. Dumbledore simply looked at him over his half-moon spectacles with those blasted twinkling eyes. Severus made an effort to calm himself.

'I apologise Headmaster,' he said stiffly.

'Why so stuffy Severus? The Christmas season is upon us!'

The Slytherin looked at him in a way, as if to say, 'are you serious?' What he actually said was,

'Dipping into the holiday _spirits_ this soon?'

'Don't be silly my boy. Merely the holiday cheer.'

'Enough of this; if you were anyone else I would say you ran into me by accident, but nothing you do is by accident, so what do you want?'

'So suspicious, but yes,' agreed Albus. His face became grave. 'I've had some news, but we cannot discuss it here though. How go the experiments?' he asked in a lowered voice.

'I think my latest batch may be what we want,' he answered quieter still.

'Excellent. Now I must be going, but I will speak with you before long. Goodbye Severus.'

'You are still not moving fast enough Harry! I could have hit you that time.'

'I…am…trying…Remus,' wheezed Harry in between breaths.

'Try harder. Let's go again.'

Severus watched closely as Harry tried to dodge Lupin's blows. He was getting better, but not good enough.

'Don't just avoid! Strike back!'

'Easy for you to say!' Harry shouted back crossly. His distraction allowed Remus to knock him to the floor and pin him there.

'Focus Harry, Severus is only trying to help. I know that learning something new can be frustrating, take a break and we'll go again.'

Harry muttered something unintelligible; if Remus had heard (and most likely, he did), he ignored it.

'I'll just nip down to the kitchens and get us some refreshments.'

'Summon a House-Elf Lupin.'

'Why bother them with something I can do myself? I'll just be a few minutes.'

When he left, Harry threw himself on a couch against the wall and groaned.

'Don't be melodramatic,' remarked Severus, walking over to the bespectacled wizard and sitting down next to him.

Harry sat up and scowled at him. 'You aren't allowed to comment. I didn't see you doing anything, unless being irritating counts, which it does _not_.'

'I'm doing something now. Lie back down and turn over.'

Any other day, Harry might have asked why. In fact, Severus expected him to, but it seemed he was too tired to do anything but comply.

'Oh _my_…' was Harry's response when Severus started kneading the tight muscles. 'That feels really, _really_ good…but won't Remus be back soon?'

'Stop talking. I placed a spell on the entrance to notify me when he nears.'

'Yeah? When did you do that? Is it like that charm - '

'I said stop talking.'

Some minutes passed with no more than a few contented sighs on the Gryffindor's part.

'That is sufficient.'

'Why? Is Remus coming?

'No, I've simply had enough. Do you think I enjoy tiring myself to make you feel better?'

'Yes I do.' Harry turned and looked up at Severus' face. He reached up and caressed his face, then ran his fingers through his jet locks. The gestures were full of affection. Severus' face relaxed into a small smile. He leaned down and kissed Harry lingeringly on the mouth. Harry seemed a bit surprised by the action.

'Usually I have to kiss you first.'

'I felt like taking the initiative.'

'Do it more often.'

'Very well.' He leaned down to kiss him again but stopped abruptly.' Their lips had barely touched when he sat up straight.

'Lupin is coming.'

He got up and sat in an armchair a good distance away. Harry exhaled heavily and sat up, looking as aggravated as Severus felt.

'Here I am,' called Remus as he came through the trap door. He was levitating several trays. 'A table please, Severus.'

Severus flicked his wand and one the tables against the wall floated over and landed in front of the werewolf.

'Many thanks.' He placed the trays down and uncovered them. He had brought tea, juice and sandwiches. Fifteen minutes later, they were replenished and ready to go again.

'Kick now! Use his strength to overpower him!'

Harry blocked Lupin's attack, then sprung on him and pinned him down. They both got up wearily.

'Congratulations Harry. I think that next week I will introduce staffs, now you had better get going. It is quite late.'

'Severus?' said Lupin after Harry left. 'A word if you please.'

'Make it fast Lupin. I have other things to do.'

'Yes…I am certain you have. It will only take a moment. Let me just say that I am not judging you, but I think - '

'Not judging me? What - '

'I am not finished. I am not judging you and I cannot say I condone what you are doing, not that it matters. What I think is irrelevant, but Harry has had enough hardships in his life. I hope you know what you are doing.'

'I do not know what you are – '

'I can smell him all over you Severus. And you on him.'

Severus froze shock. His first impulse was to obliviate his memory, but the he realised that would not solve the problem. It took him a moment to realise that Lupin was speaking.

'You of all people should know my senses sharpen close to the full moon.'

'_I have no interest in your kind!_'

'I seem to recall differently,' replied Remus with a significant look.

Severus practically snarled at him.

'You needn't worry Severus. I will not tell a soul, it may be unethical, but it is legal. Harry is at the age of consent. However, I would advise you to think about your situation. Do you love him? I would hate to think you are simply using him for your own pleasure.'

Severus was incensed.

'I do not mean to offend you or be callous, but I have known you for a long time, and Harry is young. I do not want him to go through what – '

'_Enough!_ You've said your part. Thank you for your silence.' Severus was practically trembling with rage; even more infuriating was Remus' composure.

If Severus left any faster, it would have been Apparation.

I hope you all liked it, please REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**potrickterman**- No it's not going to be like that. I think if age were the biggest problem, the story might be over already. I'm glad you'll keep reading even if it doesn't go the way like, I hope it will though.

**Siggi**- I'm currently writing pt 28 without an end in sight. The end I originally had is no longer suitable, so I fitted it into the story. I'm really hoping to wrap it up soon though.

**Chaelimpanmachledi – **Thank you. I want to be a writer. I plan to study creative writing when I go to university.

**xikum**- I intentionally did it like that. I'm leaving it up to readers to come up with their own conclusions.

**Harco Potfoy**- I did put divisors. I don't know what happened.

Pt. 25.

'Harry?'

'What?'

'You okay mate? I called your name three times.'

'Sorry Ron, I was just lost in thought. What were you saying?'

'Do you want to come to the Burrow for Christmas?'

'Of course I want to come,' he lied. 'Just let me find out from Professor Dumbledore if it's okay.'

'Alright.'

Harry had been preoccupied all day. His thoughts kept floating to one named Severus Snape. He felt bad for not wanting to go to the Burrow, but it was easier for him to spend time with Severus than with Ron. He already knew everything. There were no uneasy silences or forced laughter. With Severus he could just be. He never would have thought that possible

'Er – Harry?'

'Yeah Ron?'

'Is there anything you want to tell me?'

'No – er – why do you ask?'

'No reason… you just seem like you have stuff on your mind. You've been a bit distant lately.'

'Well I don't mean to be,' he replied a bit defensively. 'I've just been busy, we both have. Between quidditch, lessons my extra lessons and my detention it's just not as easy for us to spend time together.'

Ron nodded vaguely. I suppose that's it.' He did not appear convinced but Harry left it at that. He did not want to lie anymore than he just had.

They sat in a discomfited silence for a few minutes until Dean asked Ron to play wizard's chess with him.

It was a Saturday afternoon and a steady downpour of rain was keeping everyone indoors. Harry had barely made it back from Hogsmede before the torrent had begun. Everyone was occupied in some way. Everyone but him. Not for the first time in his life, he felt excluded, like an outsider. He just never thought he could feel that way in his common room.

He slipped out quietly and after a debate with himself as to where he should go, he went to the North Tower.

He entered the former Divinations' room and flopped onto the couch he had been on the day before. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Severus' hands felt on him…Severus. Just thinking of him made Harry feel better, relaxed even. In fact, he could hear his voice as if he were really in the room, repeating his name.

'Harry Potter!'

His eyes snapped open. Severus was standing over him with a scowl on his face.

'Have you lost you hearing?'

'Second time today,' he said to himself.

'What?'

'Nothing. Sorry, I thought I was imagining your voice.' He sat up to make space for the Slytherin to sit next to him.

'What are you doing here?'

'I was about to ask you the same thing,' replied Severus.

'I just came up here to get away to get away from everyone. You?'

'I left my favourite quill here by mistake.'

'I'm glad you did.'

Severus smiled, 'Is that so?'

'Yes. I wanted to see you, but I didn't want to go to your office.'

'Why not?'

He shrugged, 'I didn't really want to run into anyone. I was in my common room and I didn't feel like I belonged there. I feel best when I'm with you.'

Severus looked as though he might say he felt the same, but the tender look that had sprung up at Harry's words vanished from his countenance.

'Now that I have my quill I'll be going. My evening was already planned.'

Harry looked disappointed.

'You're going to work?'

'No, I was going to do a puzzle in the comfort of my chambers. For once I am ahead of schedule and I want to take the opportunity to rest.'

'Oh.'

'You may join me if you like,' said Severus after a moment's hesitation.

'You don't mind?' He did not want to appear too eager.

'If I did I would not have invited you, now come along before I change my mind.' He lit a fire in the hearth and threw a handful of powder in it. They stepped in and when they stepped out it was into Severus' comfortable living quarters.

Harry went straight to the four-poster bed and sprawled himself over it.

'What do you think you are doing?' asked Severus.

'I thought it was obvious. I'm going to take a nap.' He turned onto his stomach and wriggled around a bit. He could practically feel Severus staring at him; he wanted to make sure he had a good view.

'I planned on lying there.'

'There's room for two,' was Harry's muffled reply. He had buried his face in a pillow. Severus did not reply, making Harry turn around and sit up. The Potions professor was sitting in an armchair by the fire. 'You're not seriously going to stay there are you?'

'What does it matter if I do?' asked Severus without removing his eyes from his puzzle book.

'I want you close to me.'

Severus looked up; Harry had taken off his robe.

'I did not invite you here to do anything of a sexual nature, so do not get any ideas.'

'Gee Sev, when you talk like that I know you _really_ like me,' said Harry sardonically.

Severus gave him a look.

'I know, don't call you "Sev". And of course I got ideas. You asked me back to your room. Just sit next to me and do your puzzle.'

'Very well.' He sat on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Better?'

'Loads.'

Some minutes passed and the only sound heard was the scratching of Severus' quill

'How long are we going to keep this up?' Harry asked, breaking the silence.

'Keep what up?'

'We're in your room…total privacy. Don't you want to do anything?' He sat up and frowned at him, then cringed. The last bit sounded disgustingly juvenile.

Severus heaved a dramatic sigh and glanced up from his book.

'I apologise. Please excuse me for not being a randy sixteen year old.'

'I'm not!' He cried indignantly. 'Well…maybe, but- what's so funny?'

Severus was smirking, 'I wondered how long you would last.'

'So this was all some stupid test?' Harry lay back down and turned his back to Severus. He heard him chuckle and grew more annoyed. Then he felt a hand brush the hair from his neck.

'I apologise,' whispered Severus in his ear. He started placing light kisses on the back and side of his neck.

Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at the older wizard. 'You're forgiven.'

Severus leaned down and started kissing him. It was slow and sweet and extremely gratifying…the feel of his tongue exploring Harry's mouth lazily…his hands roaming sensually…it was heaven. It suddenly struck him that lying on a bed and kissing was different to lying on a couch and doing the same thing. Sure, he had done stuff on the couch, but the bed seemed to imply more. The bed seemed full of possibilities…possibilities he never even considered before.

Within moments, Severus' robe joined Harry's on the floor. A few more and both their tops were there as well.

Harry was lost in pleasure he never experienced before when the older wizard undid his trousers and began stroking him. All he could do was whimper and moan as Severus' capable hands worked him towards climax. He came with a shout onto his lover's hand.

After that, he could not talk. Severus smirked at him as he tried to stabilise his breathing.

'I rather hoped you could return the favour, but it appears you might never recover,' he said smugly.

'That was…wow.'

'Thank you.'

'Prat.'

It took Harry a minute to realise he was still exposed. Now that the moment was over, he felt like he was on display. When he zipped up, he heard a little sound of discontentment.

'I was quite enjoying the show.'

'I bet you were. Time to put on one of your own.'

Harry, who had been lying flat on his back, rolled over; right on top of Severus. He kissed him leisurely. He moved slowly down, tasting every bit of skin as he went. Just as he as he was unbuckling Severus' belt a knock resounded through the room.

'Fuck.'

Harry looked up. 'I thought you were more eloquent than that.'

Severus glared down at him.

'Maybe not. What was that?'

'It means a student is knocking on my office door,' he replied through gritted teeth. He got up and dressed very quickly, all the while muttering imprecations under his breath. Harry almost felt sorry for the student he was going to see. Almost, after all, Harry had been quite enjoying himself as well.

'If you chose to stay…that would be fine.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes- If you want to.'

Harry had sat up while Severus was dressing. He laid back and made himself comfortable on the bed. 'I'll be here.'

After Severus left he spared a thought for Ron and Hermione, who might be wondering where he was, but that was it, a thought. He did _not_ think about what was going to happen or rather what they were going to do when Severus got back.

Almost an hour later Harry awoke from a light doze by Severus' entrance.

'What was the knock about?' queried Harry, propping himself up on his elbows.

'One of my foolish first years could not remember the assignment I had given. I'm afraid I was unduly harsh with him.'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I made him cry.'

Harry stifled a laugh, 'he should have asked one of his year mates.'

'He most certainly will from now on.'

'You spent an hour lecturing him?'

'No, someone came in after that, nothing worth mentioning.'

He took his robe off and lay down on his stomach next to Harry.

'You look knackered,' Harry observed.

'I am a bit tired…shouting unfairly at an eleven year old will do that.'

'It's not just that is it?'

'No…but I will not discuss it with you.'

'Fine, just rest.' He snuggled close to Severus and held his hand, lacing their fingers together. The only sound heard after that was the even breathing of the sleeping wizards.

Harry woke some hours later to find that it was past midnight. His stirring roused Severus, and while Harry was feeling groggy, the Slytherin was instantly alert.

'Get up Harry. You must return to Gryffindor Tower at once. Your friends may be missing you.'

He yawned and slowly made his way to the fireplace where Severus was waiting.

'You will have to go back to the North Tower and then walk back to your dormitory. You cannot risk flooing directly in, some of your housemates may still be awake. I trust you can get there without being caught despite you lack of an Invisibility Cloak?'

'Yes,' he kissed Severus chastely. 'Goodnight.'

Nearly fifteen minutes later he managed to make it to his common room unscathed. Very luckily, everyone had already gone to bed, for the common room was empty.

'Harry? Is that you?' Ron's voice called from the darkness.

_Shit._

'Yeah it's me.' He fumbled his way to his bed and sat down.

'Where've you been? Hermione and I were worried. I almost used your map to find you.'

A chill ran through his body. He needed to start taking that map with him when he met Severus, or at least find a new storage place for it. The last thing he needed was for his best friends to be wondering what he was doing hanging around with Snape.

'I –er- went for a walk. I have a lot of things on my mind and I just wanted to be alone to- er- sort things out. I lost track of the time.'

'That's okay, but next time d'you think you could tell one of us something? I know we're not your keepers, but you were gone for hours. After everything we've been through it's easy to think something bad has happened.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't think about that.'

'No worries mate,' yawned Ron. 'You hardly ever think at all.' He grinned and narrowly avoided being hit with Harry's pillow before going back to sleep.

He changed and got into bed. He felt sick. He could not keep doing this could he? He had to tell them something. It was just that after so many months of secrecy, it was going to be harder than ever to break it.

I hope you liked it, please REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to all the reviewers! And special thanks to my new beta Leila! I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

Warning! An attempt at writing Voldemort is made in this chapter, and I think we all know how unpleasant that can be, but I was at a loss as to what I should write for the first part of this chapter and then it sort of wrote itself.

Also, I am a coward. You'll soon see why.

-

Pt. 26

It was lucky that today was Sunday. Severus Snape was in a foul mood and his students would have suffered greatly indeed.

Now he was trying to mark papers with an unbiased mind. It was not working however, so with a great show of will power he stopped. He would try again when his head was clear.

He was agitated from last night, the enjoyment and the disappointment. He, being who he was, still thought he should not be with Harry (mostly on principle), but he could no longer deny he _wanted _to be with him.

But what happened last night! He invited him to his room! Something that should be strictly forbidden, yet he wished Harry were still here. His ambivalence confused him.

He always berated himself after encounters with Harry, and now the situation was worse. The werewolf knew. He did not tell Harry because that would achieve absolutely nothing. Secretly, Severus was afraid that if he told him he would break things off. After all, he respected Remus Lupin very much. Would Harry really keep doing something he knew he disapproved of? Lupin was also the last link Harry had to his parents and he might want to hold onto that more than he wanted to be with him. Or as Severus liked to think, he would just say "Remus can bugger off.'

Severus was just enjoying a smirk at the thought when his Dark Mark activated, causing him to hiss in pain.

_What now?_

He exited his chambers and then left the building through a passageway that only he and Dumbledore knew of. Whenever he used it, the headmaster was alerted to the fact that he had been called upon. With rising trepidation, he followed the passage until it brought him above ground. He moved stealthily to the Forbidden Forest and plunged in. A five-minute walk led him to a spot where he (and only he) could Disapparate from and Apparate to freely.

A few seconds later, he was bowing at Lord Voldemort's feet.

'How may I serve you, my Lord?' he murmured deferentially.

'The potions,' he replied, 'what is their status? Are they near completion?'

'They are almost complete Master. If you could be patient with me - '

'I have been patient, but my patience is wearing thin!'

Severus flinched, but kept his submissive posture.

'Very well,' said Voldemort after surveying his Death Eater charily. 'You are dismissed.'

'Thank you Master.'

The dark haired wizard returned to Hogwarts the same way he left. When he was back at his desk, he wrote a short note to the headmaster detailing his visit with the Dark Lord. He felt unsettled and uneasy. The potions would soon be ready, but how could he get the Dark Lord to drink them without testing them first? Perhaps if he made a batch of temporary strengthening potions he could switch them with the real brews when he finished testing them. His situation was one of acute difficulty. If anything went wrong, he could lose his life…but more was at stake that just his life.

A few sharp raps on his door distracted him from his sombre thoughts.

He got up grudgingly (_why couldn't people just leave him alone?_) and stalked to the door, pulling it open roughly. 'What is it?' he snarled. No one was there.

'It's me,' was whispered in his ear before he felt someone slip past him.

'What are you doing here?' he asked Harry once they were in the safety of his room. He wanted to see him, but he was not in the best of moods, then again, Harry being here made him forget for the moment, the crashing reality on where he had just been.

'I just needed to get away…it's awkward. I can't really explain.'

Severus thought he could, but he did not pursue the topic.

'You brought books?'

'Yeah…I have homework that I need to finish. Sorry.'

'No, do not apologise. You are welcome to work here.' Harry rewarded him with a sweet smile then sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and got to work.

Severus followed his example and resumed his seat at his desk. Harry's presence made him feel calmer and as a result, he was able to work and mark papers as usual. About an hour later, he noticed Harry staring at him intently.

'Are you finished?' he queried. Harry nodded.

'You?'

'Just about.' He marked the last essay and put the lot in his desk draw, then turned to look at Harry who smiled at him. He smiled back unconsciously and could not help but think for a moment how strange it was that Harry James Potter should be sitting on the floor of his room eyeing him appreciatively.

'You're not wearing a robe,' Harry observed.

'I don't always… I find them cumbersome.'

'Really? Your robes look like you were meant to wear them forever. They look natural on you.

'Yes, imposing and austere?'

'Er- well not exactly…'

'It's alright. I know how they make me look, but I do not mind. My appearance keeps the students in check.'

Harry dragged his gaze over Severus slowly, and then said, 'I like this look better.' Black jeans and a black fitted jersey…he looked younger and incredibly normal. The whole look was dreadfully sexy. Moreover, Severus knew it.

'Where did you get them?'

'Every now and then I venture into muggle London for a bit of shopping.'

'I thought you were through?' asked Harry abruptly.

'I am.'

'Then why are you still over there?' It was a blatant invitation. Severus did not move, so Harry got up and went to him.

He ran a hand through the older wizard's hair.

'Hmm, not greasy.'

'It isn't always,' he answered sharply.

'No need to get snippy,' replied Harry lightly. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the top of Severus' head.

'Severus, if you don't mind me asking -' a bit of paper caught his eye, 'were you marking essays? Did you mark mine? Can I -'

'If I don't mind you asking?' he said pointedly.

'Right, if you don't mind me asking – why are you so – er mean to students.' He tried to sound nonchalant, but his hands that had been casually running through the Slytherin's hair had tensed.

He thought about it for a minute before saying, 'Because I have to be.'

There was no response.

'Are you hungry?' asked Severus, interrupting the silence.

'Starving. I didn't realise until you asked.'

'And yet you still managed to survive.'

Minutes later they were both seated in front the fire, eating with trays on their laps. The food was supplied by a very exuberant House-Elf.

'Do you have any more work to correct?' Harry asked when they had completed their meal.

'No.'

'Any potions to see about?'

'Again, no. May I ask where the line of inquiry is headed?'

'I just wanted to know if I had to leave.'

'Do you want to leave?'

'No.'

'Then stay. Besides, if I wanted you to leave I would say so.'

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. 'Good. Because I believe we had some unfinished business. Right. Here.'

Severus knew at this point he should send him away, but these days he seemed to have no self-control. He strode over to Harry, who had stripped down to his trousers and his mouth went dry at the sight of his pale, creamy skin and firm stomach. Severus stood before Harry, and the Gryffindor smiled suggestively at him. He grabbed Severus by his trousers and quickly undid his belt. For a boy that was very inexperienced (supposedly), he was more that a little aggressive.

'Do you even know what you're doing?' asked Severus huskily.

'I have a general idea,' replied Harry, not the slightest bit offended.

His "general idea" turned out to be a very splendid one when his warm mouth descended onto Severus. He teased him close to insanity. Unable to take anymore, he pushed Harry back on the bed and was about to pin him down when he stopped suddenly. What was he doing? Was he really getting ready to deflower the Boy Who Lived?

Harry looked up at him with lust-filled eyes that were beginning to cloud with confusion.

'What's wrong?'

Severus was poised with one knee on the bed and a hand grasping a bedpost. The haze in his eyes seemed to be clearing. Harry, realising what was happening leaned forward and pulled him down on top of him.

'No second thoughts tonight.'

He kissed him fervently and with that kiss went any last shreds of restraint.

Many hours later, Severus was resting on his elbow, watching Harry sleep. He was not entirely positive how he felt about what had transpired between them. His judgement was returning…there had to be ramifications for what they – for what _he _haddone. He slept with his student, but it was more than that and he knew it…not that he wanted to think about that, or anything else for that matter. For the time being, he was perfectly content to stay in bed and stare at him.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily. 'Hello.'

His smile was returned. 'Hello.'

'What time is it?'

'Almost three, you should go back to your dormitory.'

'Not yet… I don't want to move.' He stretched languidly and buried himself further into the covers and closer to Severus. 'I could stay here all day.' He caressed Severus' face with his hand affectionately. 'You don't really want me to leave do you?' he asked deviously. The hand that had been touching his face had moved to his naked chest and was trailing lower.

Severus removed the wayward hand gently, but (and most reluctantly) firmly. 'Harry –'

'You regret it don't you?' asked Harry sitting up so suddenly that they almost knocked heads.

'I do not regret it…not exactly, but –' his gaze went down Harry's bare torso, distracting him momentarily.

'But what?'

He had been kidding himself if he thought he could have a relationship with Harry.

'_But what?'_

He could not help himself. He could not stop himself. 'But it should not have happened! I should not have let it!'

'That's the same thing as regretting it. And last I heard there were two parties involved,' Harry said coldly.

'Yes, but I am the adult. I should have put a stop to this long ago, but I let my feelings get in the way.'

'Your _feelings_? You don't have feelings! And what do you mean you're "the adult"? You think I'm too much of a child to be with you, is that it? You think this is some kind of a crush, some fantasy of being with an older man I'm playing out with you?'

'You know perfectly well that is not what I am saying or meant, but even if you were not my student, which you are, there are still many obstacles.'

'There are only obstacles because you insist on them being there!'

Harry had no idea how close to home that statement hit.

'Well, don't you have anything to say?' he asked furiously.

No answer.

-

So that's a cliffie huh? Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

Did I ever mention how much I love reviews? I do, so thank you for all of them. I loved the reactions to the cliffie- I almost want to leave another one grin

And thank you Leila for being my beta.

Gershwhen- They did have intercourse. I'm sorry, I thought it was clear.

-

Pt. 27

'Fine! That's just great!' He jumped out of bed, picking up, and putting on his clothes that had been strewn on the floor.

'Have you really nothing to say?' he asked again once he was fully clothed.

'I am sorry.'

He was not expecting that and as a result did not know how to react. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, disappeared under it and left.

He trudged into the Gryffindor common room and looked around in surprise. Sitting on a couch were his tired, worried and angry looking best friends.

'You can take off that cloak, we know it's you,' said Hermione flatly.

With a mounting feeling of dread, he pulled it off. He was definitely not ready for this conversation.

'Where have you been?' asked Ron.

Somehow he did not think 'out' would suffice. Instead, he said something just as stupid.

'What's it to you?'

'Don't you dare Harry!' exclaimed Hermione. 'We've been worried sick and now you walk in here and give us attitude! You've been acting strangely for weeks. Did you really think we would not notice? And if you did you're thicker than a concussed troll, and I know I said that about Pansy Parkinson, but maybe I wasn't giving her enough credit, after all I'm not aware that she goes sneak- ' Ron touched her arm and gave her a look. She had been getting carried away. She took a few breaths and started again in a calmer voice. 'Ron told me about you sneaking in and out of your dormitory.'

Harry looked at Ron accusingly, but he only stared back unabashed.

'Look, you know you can tell us anything Harry,' stated Ron. 'What's going on with you?'

At the sight of the earnest expressions on his friends' faces his will softened, and for a moment, he was tempted to tell them everything, but then he said, 'There is nothing going on and even if it something were, it's no concern of yours.'

They both looked like he had slapped them in their faces.

The next morning neither Ron nor Hermione was speaking to him and Harry did not blame them. He knew he deserved it and he could not help but think it was for the best. If they were not talking to him, then they could not get involved. He was also saved the trouble of lying even more to them… it would be great if only he was not so miserable. At least before, he could talk to Severus, but now, now, he was alone.

The following week was appalling. It was tense and unpleasant because of the rift between the three Gryffindors, not to mention snide remarks from the Slytherins who noticed.

Harry skived off his first Potions lesson, but he did not think Severus would be able to look the other way if he missed more. He did not look at him at all and had no idea if the Potions professor looked at him either. Not that he cared of course, he was furious with him and he hoped Severus was suffering as much as he was.

Friday finally came, and with it the start of Christmas holidays. Ron and Hermione left without saying good-bye and Harry felt lonelier than ever. It was his first Christmas since finding out he was a wizard that he was going to spend without Ron.

He did not want to go to his training session that evening (they were continuing though out the holidays) but he felt Remus deserved better after coming all the way to Hogwarts to teach him.

Harry climbed the silver rope ladder wishing with every step he took that he could be somewhere, anywhere else, but at least Remus would be there.

'Where's Remus?' was the first thing out of Harry's mouth when he entered the room.

'Full moon,' was the concise reply.

Harry turned right around to leave when Severus' voice stopped him.

'Harry wait. You've been avoiding me.'

He turned around. 'I could say the same thing.'

There was a sticky pause.

'Harry, I…'

'You're what? You're _sorry_?'

Severus took a hesitant step forward, stretching out a hand to touch Harry, but recoiled it before he made contact. Harry's gaze was not a friendly one.

'I don't know what to tell you. You know as well as I that our relationship was inappropriate. I let it get too far.'

'"You let it get too far…"' Harry's voice dripped with disdain. 'For God's sake shut up! Just shut the hell up! I am sick and _tired_ of hearing the same rubbish. I don't want to hear anymore because I know that's not the real reason.'

'Harry - '

'I said I don't want to hear it. Let's just get on with the lesson.'

Severus spoke only to instruct, Harry to say whether he understood or not.

At the end of the class, the two wizards stood around staring at everything but each other. Neither seemed willing to leave, but also no one appeared to want to speak first. Finally, Harry said something…or tried to. He opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, wanting the words to come, but unable to produce he was full of turmoil. He wanted to be angry and scream and shout at the man that hurt him, but another part of him simply wanted to be with him, screw everything else. There was only one solution to be had. He left.

Harry spent the week doing homework and sulking bitterly. It took him three tries before he could properly write his Potions essay. He kept digressing with searing comments about the subject's instructor. He only left Gryffindor Tower to take his meals, but if he wanted to just stay there and rot, that was fine too. He was the only Gryffindor there for the vacation.

Another Friday rolled around and once again, Harry was on his way to the North Tower. He did not feel as bad as had last week. He had spent the morning in the library completing his holiday work and then spent the afternoon flying around the snow-covered grounds. By the time he was finished he felt cleansed, as if his problems had been blown away.

He entered the former Divinations room with what he hoped was an impassive face and then killed it by blurting out the same words he had last week,

'Where's Remus?'

'He was called away on Order business.'

'Oh.'

'Shall we begin?'

Itwas not a difficult class; a review of all the defensive spells they had covered. When it was over, they dawdled around, both of them hesitant to leave.

'I'm tired of fighting Severus,' said Harry wearily.

'So am I, but nothing has changed Harry.'

'I think something changed when we had sex,' he replied bluntly.

Severus turned away from him and Harry could practically see him shutting down…shutting him out.

'Why do you make things so difficult for us? Damn it, Severus, look at me!'

'Because there should be no us!'

'Don't you want there to be?' he asked quietly. When it became apparent that Severus was not going to answer Harry spoke again. 'Can we just fast forward to the part where we make up?'

'What?'

'You know,' explained Harry tiredly. 'We fight, and then we make up without resolving anything.'

'I wish we could but –' Harry was standing directly in front of him. Close enough to feel his breath…close enough to kiss. 'We can't do this,' he protested weakly.

'Yes we can…' He took Severus' face in his hands and kissed him passionately. For a second he did not respond, the he kissed Harry back with intensity unrivalled by his own. They were devouring each other, losing themselves and their problems in the fervour of the moment and the ardour they felt for one another. Their need was urgent. Clothes were not taken off, they were ripped.

Severus entered Harry with scarcely any preparation (an action that would haunt him later). It was hard and emotional, and brought little satisfaction to both, not physically, but mentally.

Spent and sweaty, they lay tangled on the floor together. After a few minutes to recover, slowly and somewhat painfully Harry pulled away and sat up. They were both stark naked, but neither appeared to notice.

'So what happens now?'

'Nothing,' answered Severus, sitting up as well. 'You yourself said - '

'I know what I said but…'

'But what?'

'But we had sex! Doesn't that mean anything? I thought- '

'Well as usual you thought wrong!'

Fire blazed in Harry's emerald eyes.

'You're a liar and a coward! I know you want this, so do I. Why can't you let yourself be happy!'

'Do not speak about what you do not understand,' he said harshly. You could not possibly fathom my reasons, you just a child!'

'You didn't seem to think so when you were _fucking me on the floor_.'

He got up and started dressing. Severus did the same.

'Yes, well I must have been out of my mind at the time,' replied Severus cruelly.

'You're a right ass! Do you think it's fair for you to play with my feelings? I'm not your own personal sex toy, you bastard!'

'You seem to forget that I'm -' began Severus coldly before Harry cut him off.

'That you're what? My _teacher?_' he said acidly. 'That you should be spoken to with respect?' His next words were unrepeatable. He was experiencing an emotion, a fury like he never felt in his life, but when it came down to it he was hurt most of all. He was no longer Harry Potter and the wizard he was rowing so viciously with was no longer Severus Snape. He was simply a young man whose heart had been broken by someone he cared deeply for and it stung…worse than anything he ever felt, and it made him angry. He was angry with Severus for inflicting the pain and angry with himself for not being able to stop it.

'You lost the right to say those words long ago and you know it,' he said in a rigid voice, but his eyes were bright with unshed and betrayed his callous tone.

'Just leave Potter.'

That was the last straw.

'So we're back to "Potter" huh? Well _Professor_, one of these days you're going to kick me out and I won't come back. What am I saying? Today is _that_ day.' The air practically crackled.

He did not notice Severus breaking out into painful boils as he left.

Harry felt totally drained. All he wanted to do was sleep, but it seemed the fates had a different plan in store for him.

'So you want to tell us where you've been?' asked Ron the moment he entered the common room.

'What are you doing here?' asked Harry, looking at Ron and Hermione.

'We'll get to that later. Where have you been? We've been here for hours.'

'Talking to me again are you?'

'Unfortunately we care about you too much to just ignore you,' said Hermione dryly.

'Well thanks ever so much,' he retorted.

'That's enough Harry,' Ron said seriously. 'We've been through a lot together and Hermione and I deserve better. Do you really want to throw everything away?'

Harry knew this was a reckoning moment. If he walked away from this (and he had half a mind to do so, he was in the worst of moods) it would be the end of his friendship with them. The thought was shocking; not a few months ago, they had been very close.

Ron was right though, after all they had been through together they deserved better.

'What do you want from me?' he asked softly.

They answered simultaneously. 'The truth.'

'The truth…' he repeated. 'I've wanted to tell you…you wouldn't want to know…it's complicated.'

'Then make it simple for us,' implored Hermione. 'And besides, you can't decide for us what we want and don't want to know.' She motioned for him to sit down between her and Ron. He did, and with a deep breath, he began to explain to his friends the Prophecy, his private lessons, and the turmoil he experienced in deceiving them.

It was like expelling poison from his system and cleansing his soul, but he still could not tell them everything.

What really took minutes, felt like hours to tell, but that could be due to the horrified gasps and interruptions from Ron and Hermione like, 'Kill You-Know-Who!', 'It must be a mistake, Seers are unreliable!', 'Dumbledore's really gone round the twist', and comments of the like, until finally, the narrative was over.

'Oh…I just don't know what to say…Oh Harry!' spluttered Hermione, her eyes shining. She enveloped him in a bone-breaking hug, sobbing and muttering incoherently. 'We always knew he – extra careful now – was worried – thought you didn't want to be friends – adventures that don't concern us - '

'It's okay,' said Harry while patting her awkwardly. Her ramblings only served to make him feel guilty. He had no idea how much his boorish behaviour had been affecting her. If he had told them everything from the start, they would not be going through this now…he could have spared them all grief. Nevertheless, he still could not tell them about his relationship with Severus. That, they certainly would _not_ understand.

Hermione finally pulled away and wiped her face, smiling hesitantly. Harry turned to Ron, who had yet to say anything.

'Ron?' queried Harry. 'Are you alright?' His face was exceedingly pale, making his freckles stand out more than ever. A few moments passed before he answered Harry.

'I can't believe you have to kill V-Vol-Voldemort.' He shuddered slightly.

'I'm still trying to understand it myself - hang on, you said his name.'

'It seems more than a bit stupid to be afraid of saying his name when you have to do him in.'

'Eh?' Harry did not comprehend his friend's logic.

'How am I supposed to help you if I'm too much of a prat to even say his name? I'd never be able to face him.'

'What?' said Harry dimly. He could not believe what he was hearing.

'Do you think that I- that we'd let you go through this alone? What do you think best mates are for?'

Harry's smile was blindingly bright, but started fading almost instantly. 'This isn't like anything we've done before. It's me or him, and there's a good chance he'd come after you.'

'Harry,' began Ron seriously,' when we were in the Shrieking Shack and we thought Sirius was trying to murder you, I told him he would have to kill all of us. I can't speak for Hermione, but I meant it and I'm sure she does too. Whatever you have to do, we'll do it together.'

Harry could not speak, for he thought if he did, he might cry. After what happened with Severus, this…this was the sun coming out after a terrible storm.

Later that day, after a lot more talking (mercifully) without tears, the three Gryffindors were lounging quietly in their common room. Ron was dozing on the rug by the fire, Hermione was studying and Harry was polishing his broom.

'Harry, is everything quite all right?' asked Hermione unexpectedly. 'Nothing still bothering you is it? You have told us everything…haven't you?'

'Er- why do you ask?'

'It's just that you seem… disturbed. Less so than this morning- not that you looked _disturbed_, well you did look upset and that was before you even saw us, but like you… as though something is bothering you. Then again, I suppose you have a lot on your mind… I'm not making much sense am I?' she smiled worriedly.

'I'm fine Hermione, really. There is something else, but I'm not prepared to talk about it just yet. Is that okay?'

She looked as though she might insist, and then smiled reassuringly. 'Of course that's okay; just know that when you are ready we're both here.'

Just then, Ron roused, 's'time for dinner?'

-

I worked very hard on this chapter…I hope everyone liked it. Please, please, please REVIEW.


	28. Chapter 28

This is the edited one. Please enjoy and please REVIEW

Pt. 28

Severus Snape, currently on his fourth glass of wine, was eyeing the seldom drunk Firewhiskey on the bar. He was attempting trying to drink himself into oblivion…or at least get so intoxicated that he would no longer feel the ache in his soul. The wine was not working, hence his want for something stronger.

The boils had been quite hard to remove, but he managed it eventually. It had been a painful few hours though. He doubted Harry even realised what he did, but he was so upset it was a wonder he did not cause Severus to implode.

He wished he could blame his atrocious behaviour on some well-implemented plan to push Harry away, thereby protecting them both, but there was no such plan. It was all him. He had been angry with himself for succumbing to temptation and then he was just angry. Harry had no right to assume anything, especially when he knew nothing of what he spoke.

And even with a chest full of indignation at the entire situation, he could not deny he really had been a bastard.

The next day Severus was placing scouring charms on every inch of the training room. He did not want Remus to return and notice anything out of the ordinary. He loathed himself as it was; he did not need Lupin's self-righteousness added to it. And yet, as much as he knew that he was in the wrong, he could not help being cross with Harry (aside from his assumptions). He felt as though he should have understood. They could not have kept it going forever, although he honestly wished it could. Even if they could only have had clandestine encounters and surreptitious glances, at least they would be have been together. At least he would be with the person he loved.

He had come to realise he was indeed in love with Harry…it had been many years since he allowed someone into his heart, not that he had _allowed_ Harry. It was more as if he forced himself in.

Severus shook off the melancholy stupor he was falling into. He absolutely refused to brood any longer…well, not until he was back in the privacy of his rooms anyway.

'Good evening Severus- my God you look terrible. And where is Harry? He should be here already.'

Friday had rolled around yet again and Remus Lupin had arrived to do his part in Harry's Defence training.

'I do not think he is coming,' answered Severus coolly.

'Why not?'

Silence.

'Well that's not like him. He knows these lessons are important. I'll go look for him.'

'I would not bother.' There was a hint of a slur in his words.

'Severus,' said Remus looking at him carefully, 'are you drunk?'

'Of course not, you ass. How could I teach if I were inebriated?' he asked scathingly.

'Hung-over?' he asked with raised brows.

There was a moment's silence.

'Perhaps,' he conceded with a shrug. Or maybe he was still drunk, because he certainly did not care…about anything.

'Did something happen between you and Harry? Severus? Severus!'

'What?' The werewolf's sharp tone snapped him out of his lethargy.

'Did something happen between the two of you?' he reiterated slowly. 'Did you hurt him? Because if you did –'

The trap door opened and Harry stepped into the room. Both men turned to stare at him.

'Sorry, I'm late.' He did not sound one bit apologetic.

'Harry is everything all right?' queried Remus.

'I'm fine,' he answered curtly.

'You don't look it,' replied Remus baldly.

Harry glanced at Severus unconsciously and shrugged, or tried to; his entire body was rigid.

Remus sighed heavily, 'why Why don't you just go back to you dorm then?'

'Really?'

'Yes. You simply don't look up to it and there is no point in going on with the lesson if you won't be able to concentrate. You've been working hard, ; go back to your dormitory and relax.'

'Thank you.' He left without further ceremony.

'What happened Severus? And don't tell me nothing did, he would not even look at you.'

'It's no business of yours Lupin,' drawled Severus coldly.

'Harry _is_ my business. I want the truth.'

'We can't always get what we want.'

'Severus!'

'I hurt him!' He stood up quickly, facing the other wizard. His previous languor replaced by agitation. 'Is that what you wanted to hear? I did not deserve him and I treated him hideously. He probably hates me and I don't blame him. I hate myself.'

Severus sat back down, breathing as though he had just run a marathon. He could not believe he was confiding in Remus Lupin of all people, but stranger things happen.

'I've made a complete mess of both our lives. As is if they weren't bad enough.'

Remus sat down next to him. There would be no rebuke from his mouth. He knew it was unnecessary. Whatever Severus had done, it was not to intentionally hurt Harry.

'These classes are important; you know better than I how much. Harry must be able to defend himself properly should a situation arise. And I have a feeling one will soon.'

'What are you saying?'

'I am saying either you speak with Harry and make it so he can attend to his lessons or explain to Dumbledore that you can no longer tutor him. I expect he'd want to know _why _though.'

'I do not know that Harry would speak to me,' he said softly.

'How bad was it?'

'Catastrophic.'

'And I suppose…'

'I could not possibly go to Dumbledore.'

'If you do not mind then, I will speak to him.'

Severus looked at him apprehensively.

'To Harry,' he clarified. 'His lessons must continue. If you cannot talk to him, then I will. You can trust me Severus. I won't ask him about your relationship, I will merely explain the importance of this class.'

'Fine then, but if you speak to him, he will know that you are aware of our relationship- er – that we had one.'

'There is no other alternative, unless you speak to him.'

'No.'

'Do you _want_ to speak to him?'

'Of course I do!' he snapped.

'What happened Severus? It's obvious that you need to talk to someone.'

'You would not want to know…you're too close to being…' He let it hang in the air, but Remus caught his meaning. He was too close to a parent to Harry.

'Did you have sex with him?' he asked in a hard voice.

'Yes… and then I threw him out.' He looked at Remus with self-loathing in his gaze.

Remus' eyes flashed. 'How could you be so stupid!' he exclaimed, forgetting his vow not to admonish. 'After all Harry's been through how could you use him and fling him aside!'

Severus swirled around snarling, 'How would you know! You think you know me so well don't you? Well, contrary to popular belief I _do_ have a heart!'

Remus looked startled. 'Severus…do you…do you love him?' he asked with wonder.

The answer came out as a ragged whisper.

'Yes.'

The werewolf appeared to be too stunned to speak.

'And for the record Lupin,' said Severus nastily, 'Harry chased _me_.'

The exchange that followed was unpleasant to say the least, and hardy repeatable. It ended with both parties storming off. Severus retreated to his room…he did not give a damn where Lupin went; he just hoped it was not to question Harry.

A few days later, Christmas day, Severus was shocked when a House-Elf appeared bearing what seemed to be a present. It was from Harry. He really had not expected anything, but perhaps Harry had bought or ordered it a while ago. Most likely it was delivered automatically. He had acquired a present for Harry as well but he did not know if he should give it to him, or if he would even accept it.

With only slightly trembling hands, he opened the package slowly. There was a note attached: _I don't know if you're into gifts, but I wanted to get you something. I hope you like it. Happy Christmas, Harry._ Inside the box was a handsome pair of gold scales. It amazed him.

'He remembered,' whispered Severus to himself.

Once, during one of their many talks in Severus' potions laboratory, after Harry asked why he was using such an old, worn pair of scales Severus explained that his mother had bought it for him when she noticed his aptitude for potion making. That brand was hard to find nowadays, and he refused to use another. Harry found an exact replica of the one his mother got him, down to the etching on the base. The fact that he remembered and took the trouble of tracking it down astounded and honoured him. He deserved his present whether he wanted it or not. He just hoped it was enough; his was not nearly as thought out.

Severus summoned the same House-Elf that brought his present and gave it Harry's. He could only hope that Harry would open it instead of pitching it straight into the fire.


	29. Chapter 29

Here it is, sorry for the delay…please review…

* * *

Pt 29.

Harry was experiencing a lightness he had not felt in months. The only problem was Severus. When he saw him in Trelawney's room looking miserable he wanted to kiss and kick him all at once. Either way it was Severus' own fault. If he was suffering, he deserved to be doing so. However, that did not stop Harry from missing him. Whenever he was alone, his thoughts kept drifting to his Potions' professor. As much as he hated him for what he did, he loved him still.

That is why on Christmas Day he was sitting in the lavatory with an unopened present in his hands. It was from Severus. He had told himself if the older wizard sent him a gift he would chuck it straight into the fire, but now that he was facing the reality of carrying out his previous decision, he could not do it. He opened it quickly for fear of Ron coming to look for him. It was a pair of black jeans, and from what he could tell, expensive ones. A note attached to it said, '_Now you can look almost as good as me.'_ Harry snorted derisively, but he was not upset. Much to his chagrin, he felt fonder of Severus than ever.

'Harry! Where are you?'

He hastily bungled up the jeans and ran to his dormitory where he stuffed the trousers in his trunk right before Ron entered the room.

'Where were you?'

'In the loo,' he answered honestly.

'Well come on, I'm starving. Hermione's waiting for us in the common room.

They entered the Great Hall to find the usual single table with a handful of students and staff seated around it. Dumbledore and McGonagall were absent, but unexpectedly Severus was there. It was unusual; he rarely breakfasted with everyone else. Harry wondered if perhaps he was there to see him, but quickly berated himself for being stupid. Severus had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. Even if he did, Harry did not care. Gone were the days of taking Severus' rubbish. He was not going to go back to him, not this time, so in keeping his resolve he kept his furtive glances to a bare minimum. He did notice though that he was not the only one stealing looks. Twice he caught Severus looking at him…and it infuriated him. What right did that Slytherin bastard have to sneak glances at him? _He_ chose to end things.

'I'm not hungry,' he mumbled to Ron and Hermione before leaving the table abruptly. His friends got up and followed him shortly.

'What brought that on?' asked Hermione when they reached him.

'I wasn't hungry.'

'Bollocks,' said Ron succinctly.

'Why does everything I do have to have some deep hidden meaning?' said Harry defensively.

'I didn't say that Harry, but the manner in which you left made it obvious that something had upset you.'

'Oh.'

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes before handing his friend a muffin.

Harry smiled and accepted it. 'Thank you.'

'Prat,' said Ron affectionately.

Many hours later, the three friends were thawing out by the fire in their common room after a victorious match against two seventh year Ravenclaws and a fifth year Hufflepuff when they were all surprised by Remus Lupin coming in through the portrait hole.

'Professor Lupin!' exclaimed Hermione. 'What are you doing here?'

'Happy Christmas to you all, I'm here to speak with Harry actually.'

Harry got up and followed him to a far corner of the room.

'I've come to talk to you about your Defence classes,' began Remus without preamble.

'Er- what about them?'

'I know about you and Severus, Harry, and as badly as he treated you, it is imperative that you find a way to interact with him.'

Harry's mind was reeling.

'You - you know? How do you know? Did he tell you? You're not angry with me are you?' The nervous panic in his voice made him cringe, but he had so few adults in his life he could depend on that the idea of disappointing one of them was intolerable. He could not lose another one, even if he did not think he had done anything wrong.

'I am not angry with you Harry; you are old enough to make your own decisions. However, I cannot say that I think it was a good one; you are his student after all.'

'I know, but –'

'You don't have to explain to me.'

'Erm- how did you find out?' asked Harry sheepishly.

'My olfactory sense is astoundingly powerful close to the full moon.'

'You smelt me on him?'

'Ten points to Gryffindor,' answered Remus teasingly.

Harry's cheeks flamed, 'so – er - you know what happened then?'

'Yes I do. Severus' behaviour was despicable, but he does care a great deal for you.'

'He doesn't act like it.'

'Well there is nothing I can say to refute that, but either way I have no wish to defend him. You must, however, put that aside and work with him.'

'Why should I have to do anything with him?' he asked, petulantly.

'Harry, part of being an adult means being able to deal with the consequences or outcomes of your actions; you chose to be in a relationship with him- a relationship that really and truly should never have existed. Unfortunately it ended badly, but you still have to learn from him.'

'I never said I was an adult.'

'Your actions did.'

Harry could not argue with that, and when he did not reply, the werewolf tried another tactic, a direct order.

'You have to go; this is nonnegotiable.'

He felt a surge of unreasonable anger towards Remus, 'I don't have to do anything.'

'Those classes are important! You cannot quit because you fell out with Snape, look what happened last year!'

Remus did not have to say anything else after that.

'I'll be there for the next class,' said Harry finally. 'And Remus…I'm sorry for last year.' His throat suddenly felt tight.

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' replied Remus, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'It was not your fault.'

'What was that about?' asked Hermione, the minute Lupin exited the room.

'My lessons.'

'What kinds of things do you learn?' she queried interestedly.

'Advanced defence stuff- spells, curses and things, but I'd rather not talk about. It's bad enough going to class.'

'Oh, okay,' she said, looking disappointed. She was always thirsty for knowledge.

'Hermione, it's not like I'm purposely trying to keep you from learning – I just don't want to discuss it. Actually, I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a while.'

He left before either of his friends could say anything to oppose him.

Harry wandered around idly before he ended up the Barnabas the Barmy statue. The door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Did that mean he had some sort of subconscious request? He had no clue what it was he needed but walked in with the hope of finding it. He entered and his jaw dropped. There was a comfortable armchair and a drinks trolley similar to one he had seen in Severus' rooms next to it.

'You think I need to get pissed?' Harry said more to himself than to the room. What surprised him even more than the fact that the roomed seemed to think he needed an alcohol fix was the fact that they gave it to him- an underage student. Just as he started to move towards the chair, the door opened and in walked a seventh year Slytherin that he had never spoken to; he did not even know his name.

'Potter,' he sneered.

Harry sat down and looked at him warily. 'I don't know your name.'

'You can call me Aidan.'

'Like the Quidditch player.'

Aidan glared at him but said nothing.

'What are you doing here?'

'I saw you and followed. You really should be more aware of your surroundings.'

He was right, but Harry did not let his annoyance show. 'Why?'

He shrugged and sat down in the chair that materialized across from Harry. 'So this is the Room of Requirement huh? I've heard Malfoy talk about it.' He did not answer the question. 'Why are you here?'

'I don't know, but I asked you a question first. Why did you follow me? Don't you all hate me?'

'Malfoy talks a lot of shit,' he said after a long pause, 'and it does kill losing Quidditch to you all the time, but I've never had anything against you personally.'

'Really?'

'Are you looking to give me a reason?'

'No.'

'Are we going to drink that stuff or what?'

'I don't think we should.'

Aidan got up, locked the door and then sat back down. 'Feel better?'

'A bit.' Nevertheless, he still would not touch the stuff.

'Don't be a ponce.' He reached forward and pulled the trolley to him, then poured out two glasses. He gave one to Harry. 'Drink it.'

Harry took a sip and a familiar taste erupted on his tongue. 'Is this brandy?'

'I'm surprised Potter. I wouldn't have taken you for a drinker, especially after your reluctance.'

'I'm not. I just er-'

'Your lover gave you a taste then?' he asked audaciously.

Harry almost spat out the sip he had just taken. 'What!'

'Don't deny it,' he replied smirking.

Harry's cheeks flamed for the second time that day. 'How did you know- er –how could you tell?'

'It's scrawled all over your face, very messily too, I might add, but don't worry about it. One of my lover's gave me my first drink too. He said it was his responsibility to develop my senses. I figured he just wanted to make a job of it, he'd already corrupted my body, why not my mind.'

'He?'

'Yes he. Don't you know how to pick out your own? I suppose that's part of the reason I followed you here.'

'I don't understand.' Was he saying he was interested in him?

'You never struck me as overly clever, but I did not think you were overly daft either.'

'Explain or get out,' said Harry shortly. This conversation was becoming too much for him. He did not escape from him common room just to be harassed by someone else.

'Temper Potter,' he replied lightly. Harry shot him a poisonous look. Aidan rolled his eyes and took another mouthful of his drink. 'Relax; I'm only winding you up. We're not all a bad sort, a bit surly, yeah, but not bad.'

'But why talk to me? I can't be the only queer bloke in this school.'

'No, but…well…' for the first time the Slytherin looked flushed.

'Well what? You just felt like talking to me of all people? You house isn't know for being friendly, especially towards me.'

'For fuck's sake, I was just walking and I saw you, and I don't know, I guess I thought we could talk. I don't really have any friends, and anyone I might speak to isn't here anyway. It's Christmas and I was lonely.'

'Why don't you have friends?'

'I don't need to give my housemates a reason to ostracise me. They think me odd enough as it is - I keep to myself as much as possible…I'm almost out of here.'

Harry really did not know how to digest that information - or what to say really, so he topped up Aidan's tumbler then his own and started drinking.

An hour (and many drinks) later he was pleasantly light headed and looking at Aidan with an increased interest than he had previously. Aidan was quite attractive, he had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, a straight nose and from what he could tell, a nicely developed body; the total opposite or a certain someone. Someone he wanted to forget.

'You're very good looking you know,' slurred Harry, breaking the relaxed silence.

Aidan looked startled, but smiled charmingly. 'Thank you…you're not too repulsive yourself.' His eyes fixed on Harry's intensely and Harry felt himself growing warm. 'So Harry, I can call you Harry right?' asked Aidan with surprising clarity considering how much liquor he had consumed.

'Sure,' he replied lazily, smiling.

'Good. Now this secret man of yours- is he present or past?'

'Past- extreme past,' he answered somewhat bitterly. Just thinking of the Potions professor was destroying his buzz.

'Lovely.' He pulled his chair forward until his knees bumped against Harry's own. He reached out and his hand up Harry's thigh, making his breath hitch.

'Is this the real reason you followed me then?' he asked huskily. He did not know why they were still talking; he wanted to feel Aidan's mouth with its full pink lips on his now.

'No…I just wanted to talk to someone without being afraid of what might happen it they got to know me, and for some reason I thought I could talk to you… and I was right.' He punctuated his statement by placing a chaste kiss right below Harry's left ear. The raven-haired wizard shocked him by moving forward, right into his lap.

'For the record,' said Harry, shifting around. 'I am not a slut, and I'm not looking for a relationship.'

'Neither am I, on both accounts…all right, just the latter. Now shut up and let's get on with it.'

Sometime later, Harry emerged from the Room of Requirement slightly mussed but no worse for the wear. Climaxing had sobered them both considerably, allowing them to perform sobriety charms on each other. Aidan had left a few minutes before to ensure no one saw them together. He had mixed feelings about what had happened. He could not deny that he had enjoyed it- the Slytherin certainly knew what he was doing- but at the same time he felt like he was cheating on another Slytherin. He knew they were not together anymore, but he was not remotely close to being over him.

'Harry, where have you been?' Were the words that greeted him when he stepped into his common room.

'I told you I was going for a walk Hermione.'

'Yes, but that was two hours ago- with everything that's going on, disappearing like that –'

'Please, Hermione, don't start,' he replied, sitting next to Ron on the rug by the fire. He was finishing some homework.

'Yeah, Hermy, don't start,' mimicked Ron in falsetto voice, effectively cutting off any further arguments before they began.

Both of his friends turned to stare at him.

'I've told you a million times not to call me that,' she said finally, ignoring the change in his vocal register.

'Now you can go for a million and one,' he retorted without looking up from his parchment.

'Thanks,' said Harry quietly.

'Don't thank me yet,' he whispered back. 'You and I both know you weren't walking around for two hours. I don't expect you to tell me now- obviously you don't want to talk about it, but I'll be expecting an explanation eventually… besides, I can smell the stuff on you breath.'

* * *

Hmmm, do I have to go into hiding? Please REVIEW! 


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter is pretty short, but it's quite angsty...I think.

* * *

Pt. 30

The holidays were over, lessons had resumed and Severus Snape was meaner than ever. It had been almost a month since he had really ended things with Harry and being apart from him was not getting any easier. Teaching Harry in Potions and defence was a special kind of torture, especially with Lupin watching him like the dog he is - or wolf to be more precise. Moreover, dealing with the Dark Lord - well that was even more hellish than ever without Harry ease his worries if only temporarily. It was selfish and his own fault, but that did not stop him from feeling the way he did. If he could make up with the younger wizard he would, but he had a dismal feeling that it was too late – and even if it was not, his reasons for ending the relationship had not changed. Harry deserved more than he could give, and one day Harry would realise that and move on.

In Defence class there seemed to be an unspoken rule that stipulated no one speak of what had existed between Severus and Harry.

'Excellent Harry! Out manoeuvre him – cast it now! Brilliant, well done.'

'Thanks Remus.'

'You have really improved these past few weeks.'

Harry shrugged noncommittally. 'If we're done, I'd like to go please.'

'Certainly, we're finished here.'

After Harry left, Severus gathered his things with the intent to leave - speedily in fact - had Remus not stopped him. _So close_.

'What now Lupin?' he gritted out.

'Why does everything have to be a confrontation with you?' said Remus evenly.

'Just say your piece and let me be. I don't know about you, but I've never been one fore discussing feelings.'

'I was not going to say anything about Harry.'

'Oh,' said Severus, feeling slightly foolish.

'I know it's hard.'

'You don't know anything,' spat Severus. He left before Remus could say anything else.

Before Severus was aware, another week had passed and he did not know how he had survived it. Harry's defence class had been cancelled due to the full moon. Severus had informed the headmaster that he had a pressing matter that would prevent him from teaching Harry's lesson alone. Truth be told, he did not think he could be in the same room with Harry without some sort of third party present. He knew it was unprofessional, but so was the entire blasted situation.

He was prowling the corridors of Hogwarts, unable to sleep or do anything else. His mind was completely distracted. Walking past some unused classrooms, he noticed a light under one. The potions' professor went up to the door and listened, but heard nothing. A silencing charm.

Severus smirked; at least he could take out his frustration on a pair of rule-breaking students. It was hours after curfew.

'Alohamora,' he whispered, before slipping into the room, intending to surprise its occupants, but no one was more surprised than he was.

One of his Slytherins; a seventh year by the name of Aidan Lavery, was in a compromising position with Harry Potter. Aidan was on his knees in front of Harry, who was slumped against the teacher's desk with his back to the door. A small moan escaped Harry's lips and with that sound - a sound he used to cause Harry to make - Severus came back to life. He slammed the door and the two young men sprang apart.

'Professor Snape!' gasped Aidan while getting up and hastily wiping his mouth. 'We we-er- '

'_Silence!_' snarled his head of house, 'fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, plus two weeks detention which I will arrange tomorrow. Now get out of my sight!'

Aidan tore out of the room sparing a glance for Harry and nothing more. Harry on the other hand, stayed where he was. He casually buttoned up his trousers then looked at Severus brazenly.

'What did you expect?' he asked aggressively. 'That I'd just wait around forever? Wait until you decided you wanted to be with me?'

'You might have waited more than a month!' retorted Severus acidly.

'I don't owe you anything,' said Harry coldly. He was about to leave when Severus grabbed his arm roughly.

'You think it's that simple?' hissed Severus vehemently in his ear. 'You think I just need to make up my mind? It's not as easy as that!' He squeezed Harry's arm so tightly that he yelped and wrenched himself free from the painful grip.

'What else am I to think? You've never given me a real reason.' Harry rubbed his arm as he spoke.

Severus closed his eyes for a pained moment before replying. 'Of course I want to be with you, but it isn't only about what _I_ want. You're not even seventeen yet. I could be your father. I went to school with him. I am your teacher; I cannot walk around holding your damn hand!'

Harry rounded on him immediately. 'Do you think I'm stupid? I don't expect you to and when have I ever? I am so sick and _tired _of hearing the same fucking argument! Give me a real reason, and don't use Voldemort as an excuse either, I don't love him, I lo- '

'Don't say it,' interrupted Severus imploringly.

'Why shouldn't I? I love you. I can't for the life of me think why though.'

'You don't know what love is,' said Severus, sitting down on the desk. The exchange had drained him physically and emotionally. He looked up at Harry who was still glowering, but after a moment, his expression softened.

'Just so you know,' began Harry, looking uncomfortable. 'This was only my second time with Aidan. The first time it happened, well, I was drunk - oh, don't look at me like that. Being with him felt good or at the very least, it was a distraction from the constant pain I was experiencing. The pain you caused me. It did not mean anything, I swear.'

Severus did not reply. He could not even look at Harry, nor could he be upset with his finding solace elsewhere, he had certainly done that in the past…not that it had helped him much.

'What's really stopping you?' asked Harry quietly. He sat down next to the older wizard. What are you scared of?' Tentatively, he put his arm around Severus. He remained silent, but slowly leaned into Harry's touch.

'What happens,' he said finally, 'when you realise the kind of person I really am? When you learn the truth about me, about the things I have done. What happens when reality hits? You won't be in Hogwarts forever Harry, there are so many things to consider.' He could not believe he was exposing himself like this.

'Severus,' said Harry sternly, turning to look him in the face. 'My only reality is you. I don't care about what you did in the past- '

'You say that now- '

'I don't care about the awful way you treated my friends and me,' continued Harry as though never disrupted. He pulled back Severus' sleeve, exposing his Dark Mark. 'I don't care about this! I don't care about any of it. If I did, nothing would have ever happened between us. We would not be having this conversation. There is no point in holding onto the past; we're both different now.' He took Severus' face in his hands and kissed him desperately as if trying to convey all he felt in that single gesture. Severus returned the kiss with passion and need, and for a while, they were completely lost in each other. When at last they parted, Harry looked into Severus' dark eyes, but his smile faded when Severus avoided his gaze.

'Severus? What's wrong?'

'I can't do this,' he answered, pulling Harry hands away from him.

'What? No- you can't…don't do this to me,' his face crumpled despairingly.

'I just can't. I'm sorry Harry.' Walking towards the door, he turned slightly; just enough to see Harry's anguished expression. It made him feel like nothing he had ever done before, but he had his reasons and hopefully one day Harry would understand.

'Severus…'

He left.

* * *

Heh...hope you enjoyed it...please show your appreciation by leaving a long, lovely REVIEW. I'll be elsewhere...


	31. Chapter 31

The next chapter should be the last, but I'm still working on it so that's not completely definate yet.

I feel there are a few things that I need to straighten out, firstly:

Harry and Aidan did not have intercourse. Aidan is as harmless as he appears. Harry did not hope to be found with Aidan by Severus in some twisted form of revenge. He's young, he was hurt; people make mistakes.

Okay I think that's it...now on with the show...

* * *

Pt. 31

Harry walked around in a numbed state for weeks. He went to lessons, but participated in no way; he went to meals, but ate only as much as necessary to stop Hermione from telling him he was not eating enough. As for his defence lessons…his detachment frightened his instructors, but one of them knew the cause.

His friends were in despair, but had silently agreed to wait for him to come to them. Harry knew they were probably worrying but he was grateful that they were giving him some space.

'He's in here Hermione,' said Ron, walking over to Harry's bed.

Harry, who had his head at the foot of his bed glanced up and saw Ron staring down at him with concern. A moment later Hermione was at Ron's side wearing the same expression. They exchanged looks over Harry and he hoped to cut them off, whatever they were going to start in on, with studied nonchalance.

'Why aren't you two in Hogsmede?' asked Harry. Gryffindor Tower was empty apart from the first and second years.

'Harry, we know something has been bothering you and we gave you time, but I think you should talk about it now,' said Hermione softly.

'So when you said you were here when I was ready what you really meant was when _you_ were ready,' Harry replied sarcastically.

'You look like yesterday's rubbish,' offered Ron.

Harry's mouth tilted into something resembling a smile at Ron's terminology. 'Yeah? Well, I feel like last week's.'

Ron sniggered, 'Seriously though, Harry, you've been walking around as if your puppy died and then someone broke your Firebolt…on purpose. You've hardly been eating… in fact, you remind me of Percy when he and Penelope had a big row.'

'Is that it Harry? You've had a fight with someone you're going out with?' asked Hermione.

'Harry wouldn't have a girlfriend and not tell us,' Ron defended.

He sighed heavily. Apparently, the time had come for him to be completely honest about his relationship with Severus. He meant to start from the beginning and explain when he started having feelings for Severus and how the relationship developed, but all he said was:

'Snape's a bastard.'

'We already know that,' mumbled Ron, earning a reproachful look from Hermione.

'Did he say something to you?' she asked gently.

'I'm in love with him,' Harry blurted out. What possessed him to say that? This was not going the way he expected.

'Well, Harry, if you're not going to be serious - '

'I am serious. I should not have said it like that, but I do love him. I'm…I'm gay- I should have told you before, and I've been seeing him... I don't know how it happened exactly - '

Ron let out a horrified gasp. 'You're joking, tell me you're joking. Queer? Snape…? That, that _fucking_ asshole! You cannot be serious…I don't believe it. I _won't_ believe it.'

Harry looked into Ron's disbelieving, tortured face and felt his throat constrict painfully. He could bear anything once Ron was at his side, but he could not bear this. He could not bear the hurt expression on his face. Ron hated him, he was repulsed by him.

'Ron I…' started Harry in a strangled voice, but he could not finish. Nothing he said could or would make it better.

'No,' said Ron shaking his head. He got up and raced out of the dormitory. Harry turned hesitantly to look at Hermione. She seemed too shocked to speak; she could only move her mouth soundlessly.

Harry sprang off the bed and his actions seemed to rouse Hermione from her stunned stupor. He ignored her half-hearted calls to come back though, focusing only on finding Ron. If he had been thinking clearly he would have grabbed the Marauders Map, as a result, he searched the castle for twenty minutes before finding Ron sitting with Hermione on a bench in a secluded corner of the courtyard. Apparently, she had used the map.

Harry stared at their backs for a few minutes before going over to them. He had expected too much. It was one thing to tell them he fancied blokes, but to tell them he was in love with Severus… Even he had a hard time believing it. But what was he to do? He could not lie any longer. Plucking up his courage, he approached his two friends. They had been through too much together to let this conquer them.

'Ron, I have to talk to you,' Harry began.

'I don't really want to talk to you,' Ron replied without turning around.

'Please Ron, if you could just let me explain,' pled Harry.

Ron did not say anything, just continued to sit there with his back to his best friend. Hermione looked between the two of them but did not interfere. She understood that Ron and Harry had a special relationship within their joint friendship.

'Ron, _please_,' Harry begged, desperation colouring his voice.

Ron turned on the bench slowly. His face was tight, but when he spoke, his voice shook with emotion. 'Go on then.'

Harry sighed with relief then launched into a detailed account of what had happened between Severus and himself starting from when they began to get along to when they became romantically involved to the present. Ron's facial expressions during Harry's monologue would have been comical had the situation not been so serious. When he finished speaking, he looked at his best friend, waiting for him to say something, anything.

'I still can't believe it- '

Harry's heart dropped.

'- you actually chased Snape?' Ron's voice raised a decibel. 'Are you insane? What were you thinking! Here I was plotting to kill him for putting you under the Imperious Curse and you're the one that started it?'

'I guess so.'

'You guess?' repeated Ron scathingly. 'And you have been walking around half sad, half mad because you had a row?'

'It's -er- a bit more than that…a lot more actually.'

Ron eyed him warily, 'How much more?'

'I wasn't sure if you'd want to know, but I do want to tell you.'

'Tell me,' said Ron with the air of a man bracing himself for collision.

Harry told him about sleeping with Severus, both times, and the fallouts that resulted. Hermione gasped several times, but otherwise kept her uncharacteristic silence. He also told them about Aidan and about Severus catching them together. He would have preferred to keep that last conversation with Severus to himself, but the only way to clear the air was to tell all. He had finally learned that lesson and regretted more than ever keeping his friends in the dark now.

Ron's mouth hung open for a good minute before he spoke again. 'It's like you've been leading a double life,' he said with surprising calm.

'Ron- '

'No Harry- it's my turn to talk,' commanded Ron, snapping back to his fiery self. 'Forget sneaking around with some random Slytherin, you slept with a professor. A _professor,_ Harry. This goes beyond my supreme dislike for Snape. You had to know what you were doing was wrong. What happens if Dumbledore finds out? Did you even think about that?'

'Of course I did but –' But what? What could he say? Ron's words really set in the reality of his situation. He wanted to protest, but his friend was right, and in a way so was Severus. 'I don't know what to say,' he admitted dejectedly.

'I suppose I did not want to think about it.' He glanced at Ron nervously. He wanted them to go back to the way things were before, but he was not certain that that was possible. Ron appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

'Look Harry,' he began seriously. 'I know I did not react very well…horrible is more like, and I can't pretend that I'm not completely freaked out - we are talking about Snape here – but we're best mates right? I'll get over it and things will be the same, better even. And just because I took it badly I don't want you to think that you can't tell me anything or that I have a problem with who you are.'

Harry smiled tremulously, unable to speak.

Ron ploughed steadfastly on, 'But Harry, what he did to you was wrong.' There was a note of steel in his voice that had not been there before. 'You have to report him.'

'Ron, no! I couldn't, and I know what he did sounds cruel, it was, but as angry as I am with him I know there's more to it. I can't tell Dumbledore, besides, both of us would get in trouble. You can't tell anyone.'

'He took advantage of you!' said Ron vehemently. Hermione nodded emphatically next him, her eyes blazing.

'No he didn't. I wanted it as much as he did,' he admitted softly.

Ron looked appalled. 'Why though? You said you're feelings for him developed slowly, unexpectedly, but you went to him when you didn't have to. Why?'

'I don't know,' replied Harry agitatedly. 'We clicked and I just stopped caring I guess about repercussions and right and wrong. I finally had someone; I could be myself with him, he didn't expect anything from me.'

'AND WHAT ABOUT HERMIONE AND ME?' exploded Ron, making Hermione jump. 'Who are we that you can't talk to us? Huh? When have we _ever_ expected something from you? We've been with you every step of the way, doesn't that count for anything! Don't we matter?' He got up and started pacing.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I was not honest from the beginning,' said Harry blocking Ron's path, forcing him to stop and look at him. 'But you have your own lives and families. I didn't want –'

'Don't give me that shit Harry! That's never stopped you before.' Their voices were rising with every second that went by; the conversation had turned into a serious argument. 'And what gives you the right to decide what we can and cannot handle?'

'I don't know! I messed up okay? I admit it. At first I didn't know how to tell you, I couldn't even wrap my mind around it myself and as time went by it just got easier to conceal it from you.' Ron threw him a sharp look.

'It got easier to lie.' He sat down next to Hermione and his whole body sagged. He looked defeated. 'Getting involved with Severus…it wasn't the smartest thing to do. I know that now, but I love him and there's no getting around that.'

Ron dropped next to him, his body sagging as well. 'I was hoping the love part was an exaggeration.'

'It's not.'

They both fell silent for a while until Harry spoke up. 'Tell me we'll get through this,' he said desperately, not looking at the red head.

'Of course we will,' said Hermione shakily.

'Yes,' agreed Ron softly. 'We'll get through this…we'll get through anything.'

They continued to sit there, next to each other, surrounded by silence, eyes nailed to the ground.

* * *

A bit short I know... Please REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

Please accept my profuse apologies; a year without an update is absolutely obscene. I did not abandon my story, but between working, SAT, university applications, auditions and writer's block, I haven't had time for fanfiction. I only hope it was worth the wait.

Now please enjoy the final (almost) instalment of 'Unexpected Happenings'.

I did not realise it what hard work this would be, but it was fun and I'm glad I've had so much positive feedback for my first piece of work. Thank you, and look out for my other stories.

Dedicated to all the readers that have followed this long journey and the betas that have helped me, especially Leila; and to Mad Martha, for lending me a bit of magic.

Pt. 32

'Severus, I am concerned for you. You seem weighed down; haunted. More so than usual,' said Albus while pouring a cup of tea. 'Am I wrong?'

'Quite,' was the tight-lipped reply.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. 'Do not lie to me Severus. After all these years do I not deserve honesty?'

Severus' stomach churned with remorse. Albus had treated him like a son and this was the way he repaid him.

'Albus, I cannot tell you what is bothering me at the moment. Please trust that I will come to you if need be.'

The elderly wizard looked at him searchingly before sighing again. 'I do trust you, but do you trust yourself?'

Severus started to respond but instead of words, a slight hiss of pain escaped his lips. He was being called and he had a sickening feeling that this was _it_.

'Severus, what kept you?'

'I was with Dumbledore, my Lord.'

'Ah, my old nemesis, how is he this fine evening?'

'Troubled, my Lord.'

'You brighten my spirits Severus.'

'Thank you. It is my pleasure.'

'Enough pleasantries, I called you this here for a reason. You allege my potion is ready, so where is it?'

'It is in its last brewing stage, my Lord.' That was the truth.

'I want it tonight,' he said in a deadly whisper.

'If you could but be patient a little while longer –'

'You disappoint me, Severus.'

'I beg your forgiveness.'

'It is not granted. _Crucio!_'

Severus collapsed on the ground as a scream ripped from his throat.

'Maybe that will teach you,' said his tormentor. 'My plans will not be put on hold. Bring me the potion and then bring me the boy.'

Severus tried desperately to stabilise his ragged breathing. Their number was up. The potion had to work and Harry had to be ready.

'If I find that you did not follow my instructions explicitly…' he did not need to finish. 'I hope I have made my meaning clear?'

'Perfectly,' replied the Death Eater. 'I am sorry I displeased you.'

'You will not again- _Enviola!_ For a little security, my dear Severus.'

He returned to the castle and went to Dumbledore immediately. After a quick briefing, he went to him potions lab to collect all the supplies he needed. Luckily, today was his Defence class with Harry. The Dark Lord would not have to wait long.

'Lupin!'

Remus emerged from behind a winger armchair. 'What is it Severus?' His eyes betrayed his calm demeanour; they were heavy with anxiety.

'Time is up.'

Lupin sprang to action instantly, pulling out hidden pouches and vials. 'Is Dumbledore alerting the rest of the Order?'

'As we speak.'

Harry opened the trap door. 'Oh –' he said, seeing the two of them. 'I didn't expect anyone would be here yet. I wanted to get in some of practice.'

'Practice time is over Harry,' said Remus seriously. 'Severus has received orders to take you to Voldemort.'

'What?' his face paled considerably. 'When? Do I have to go now?' He quite suddenly looked his sixteen years as he gazed at Remus miserably.

'_Stupefy!_'

Harry whirled around, away from the stunned werewolf to face Severus, who still had his wand out. 'What are you doing?'

'You're coming with me,' said Severus strangely. His eyes were... wrong

'No, I'm not,' answered Harry, pulling out his wand to revive the other wizard.

'Yes you are.'

'No, I am _not_. Let go of me!'

He had grabbed Harry's arm and was dragging him roughly. Harry raised his wand, but Severus was quicker. Any remaining colour drained out of his face at the sight of the magical instrument pointed at him. 'You used to like it when I held you before,' Severus said in a sickeningly mocking tone. 'I even remember you begging.'

Harry eyes went wide, as if Severus had slapped him…hard. His insides _hurt_. 'Are you mad? Have you really gone out of your mind?' he asked weakly.

'I am doing what I must Harry,' he leered at him and Harry felt his blood boil. The casual use of his first name infuriated him. Severus lost that privilege a long time ago. He struggled even more against his captor, refusing to give in.

'I'm not going anywhere with you!' spat Harry full of loathing.

'I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter,' said Severus callously, before stunning him.

When Harry woke it was to find himself face down on a cold, dirty floor, a high, cold laugh, ringing in his ears. He stayed where he was, opening his eyes and turning his head slowly. Where was he? Had Severus really taken him to Voldemort?

He hazarded sitting up. There were no windows in his cell. He had no idea of his whereabouts or even the time of day. The room was dark, musty, and devoid of furniture. He supposed a chair might be too much to ask for. The door was barely discernable, blending almost seamlessly with the drab grey walls. If ever a room were to be called gloomy, this one would be it.

Harry's first instinct was to panic; he had not been in a dire situation without Ron and Hermione at his side except for the TriWizard Tournament. However, he had not panicked then, so why should he now? Because he felt completely lost and betrayed. Where was Severus? He wanted him; he _needed_ him. Had he really abandoned him to Voldemort? If he had, he would think about that later. He had used all the self-pity time he was allowed. His training had been preparing him for this moment. He just did not think it would have come so soon. Wars could go on for years, but this one would be decided possibly in a matter of hours. He had already made up his mind that he was only leaving here if Voldemort was dead…or he was. Either way, he was ready to end it.

'I knew you would not disappoint me Severus, even if I had to help you a bit. Understand that I do not question your loyalty, merely your nerve. You've been around that senile, decrepit wizard for so long that you really seem to think him all powerful.'

'I am sorry I ever gave you reason to question my unfailing devotion to you and our cause,' answered Severus penitently, bowing before his so-called Master. He looked up composedly, wearing an expression of contrition. Inside he was shaken. It was taking every modicum of determination and focus he possessed not to show his panic for Harry. Severus could think of nothing but him. And worst of all, Harry probably thought him to be a traitor. He could not even remember what had happened.

Voldemort dismissed him with an almost gleeful expression.

'Hermione, have you seen Harry?' asked Ron, coming down from his dormitory.

'No, I have not. Why?' She was curled up in a squishy armchair by the hearth with a book in her hands and Crookshanks in her lap.

'I've been looking all over for him. Things have been so strained between us, with good reason though, but I've had enough of this avoiding each other nonsense.' He sat next to her and shooed Crookshanks away.

'Has he really been avoiding us?' she asked, putting down her book.

'Possibly. Maybe I was avoiding him. I don't know how to talk to him anymore. It's like he's a different person.'

Hermione nodded, looking pensive. Now that she thought about it, she had been avoiding him- perhaps unconsciously- as well. 'We should look for him.'

'That's the thing Herm, I _have_ been looking. I can't find him.'

'Did you check the map?'

'Hadn't thought of that.' He ran back up the steps to his dorm and returned moments later as pale as death. She ran over to where he stood, frozen.

'Ron, what's wrong?' asked Hermione, instantly on the alert by her friend's stricken appearance.

'He's not there.'

'What?'

'He. Is. Not. There.' He shoved the map at her and she gasped audibly. A few heads turned to look at them, huddled together by the dormitory stair. Ron quickly steered them to a secluded corner, away from their housemates' prying eyes.

'How can he not be here?' she asked disbelievingly.

'How should I know?' he snapped. 'What I do know is that we have to find him.'

'We should go to Dumbledore.'

'No! What if he's gone somewhere with Snape? I don't give a toss about him, but we don't want Harry to get in trouble.'

'We have to do something though. This isn't right.'

Ron looked down at the map. 'Snape's in his office. Come on.'

Hermione did not move. She looked very white; the idea of confronting Snape about Harry made her physically ill. 'B-but if he's there, obviously Harry isn't with him.'

'He might have an idea though.' He looked at Hermione's panic-stricken face. 'I'm going whether you come with me or not.'

Hermione followed him wordlessly.

Severus was pacing in his office. He was on edge, but he did not know why. He could not remember his past meeting with the Dark Lord.

'Enter.' Was his curt command upon hearing someone rapping on his door.

Ron and Hermione walked in wearing mixed expressions of disgust, defiance and worry and fear.

'What do you two want?' he sneered.

We want to know where Harry is,' said Ron, who to his credit prevented his voice from wavering.

'And why would I know or care where he is Weasley?'

This time Hermione spoke up. 'We know…about you and Harry, about what you had.'

If it was not for all his many years spent concealing his emotions he might have given way to some kind of outburst (panic), but as it was his eyes only widened slightly, which is his opinion betrayed too much.

His first reaction was to deny it, but he stopped himself. There was no point in lying. It would only degrade him. His next reaction was to threaten them with bodily harm, but that could backfire. They too could threaten. He was at the disadvantage.

'I don't know where he is.' They looked startled by his admission. The situation was perverse; he was at the mercy of two Gryffindors instead of the other way around. What was Harry thinking, telling them? It fit though, after what he had put him through, it was only logical that Harry should lean on his friends. He had even encouraged him to do so.

'How can you not know!' exploded Ron. 'If he isn't with you, where the hell is he?'

'Do not speak to me like that!' snarled Severus, 'fifty points - '

'Don't you dare!' Hermione was surprised to find that she was the one speaking. 'You have no right.'

'You used and abused my best mate, you're lucky the only thing I'm doing is raising my voice! I have half a mind to go straight to Dumbledore.'

'Foolish boy! If you tell Dumbledore, he will be forced to take action. You would jeopardise the Order and my role as spy?'

Ron narrowed his blue eyes and said fiercely, 'Sod the Order. I would kill you myself for what you did to Harry.'

'Ron!'

'Don't "Ron" me, Hermione. Harry is _missing_. He isn't on the map! And this bastard probably had something to do with it! Harry's been a mess lately and it's all his fault. Harry would do anything to get him back, evil git that he is. I know he's been having issues, but for him to turn to Snape? That's not right.'

After Severus listened to the angry redhead's tirade, he felt an unwanted respect for him. Harry was lucky to have a friend in him. He was lucky to have both of them. As he opened his mouth to say something he stopped abruptly; he was being called.

'Are you all right Professor?' asked Hermione.

'Go to Dumbledore at once, tell him Harry's gone. Say nothing of our relationship! I am being called, he will know soon enough.'

'What? I don't get – '

'Isn't obvious? Voldemort has Harry!'

'Correct as usual Granger. I must leave.' Ron and Severus glared at each other briefly, it was clear they had unfinished business, but it would have to wait. Harry came first.

Much too soon for his liking, Severus found himself bowing before Lord Voldemort's feet.

'Severus, rise and let your comrades pay tribute to you for your amazing feat,' said the Dark Lord exultantly.

'I do not understand Master, what have I done?' asked Severus, genuinely confused.

Voldemort made a kind of hissing noise that Severus assumed to be laughter.

'Of course you would not remember. A handy curse that fell out of use. The Imperius Curse is a variation of Enviolus. The beauty of the Enviolus is that the receiver can act as usual, but retains no knowledge of what happened.'

Severus was horrified; what had he done while under the spell? 'I am sorry you felt the need to take such measures My Lord. My loyalty is as dutiful as ever.'

'Bring him out,' ordered Voldemort.

Two masked and hooded Death Eaters disappeared and returned shortly with Harry in tow. He looked a bit mussed, but no worse for the wear. It was cold comfort.

Harry shot him a look full of malice and contempt. The Dark Lord liked to monologue; Severus hoped he would do so now. He needed Harry to know it was not really him.

'Unbind him and give Severus his wand.'

'Are you certain you – ' began one of the masked Death Eaters.

'You question my judgement?'

'No Master. Never!'

'Your words imply otherwise. However, I will not punish you. My mood is much too joyous, but you will do well to remember that obedience is _my_ first law.'

'Yes, Master.' He hastened to unbind Harry before overturning his wand to Severus.

Harry eyed his enemies warily, but saved a look of deep disgust for Severus.

'It is good to see you again Harry. How are you?'

Harry only glared stonily in reply.

'I asked you a question; didn't your mother teach you manners? Oh, how foolish of me to forget- she did not live long enough to. I apologise for my lapse in memory.' His voice was horribly mocking. If he could, Harry would rip his snake like head from his disgustingly skeletal body.

'What do you want from me?' he asked as calmly as he could. His entire body was shaking with rage.

'I want you dead of course, but there is no need to rush. I want to celebrate. Severus, well done. If I knew all I had to do was curse you to get what I wanted I would have done it long ago.' The jovial tone vanished from his voice. 'My potion?'

'It is in the final brewing stage. It will take but minutes more.'

'Excellent! In the meantime, you can return your charge to his cell. You two can catch up.' He hissed out some laughter before going through a hidden door with an entourage of Death Eaters.

The walk back to where Harry was being held captive was stiff; Severus did not dare speak though, not until he was sure they could not be overheard. It was only when Harry was back in his prison and Severus had cast a privacy spell did he talk.

'Harry, I am sorry- I did not know what I was doing!'

'How could you not have known? The things you said to me- it was the most hurtful - '

'Please, Harry! I don't remember!' This was why he avoided relationships. This was why he stayed clear of genuine feeling. He could hear himself speak, and the desperate, pleading note disgusted him. He hated being at anyone's mercy, especially with matters of the heart. It was the one place he could protect, however, all of his constraint was forgotten by his fear for Harry. Like a broken dam over flowing with water, he could no longer suppress his true feelings.

'Do you remember all the times you treated me like shit? The way you left me? Besides Voldemort said you act as normal when under the curse. He had no reason to lie.'

'I'm sorry for everything. Please believe me.'

'Too little, too late,' replied Harry coldly.

'Harry, I love you.'

'Maybe I don't love you,' said Harry in a hard voice. 'Either way this isn't the time or place. What is Voldemort planning?' asked Harry with strength he did not think existed in him.

'He's going to take the strengthening potion, then kill you.'

'But it will really be a power stripping potion?'

'It will not remove all his magic, but it will revert him to a less than average wizard which is a huge difference from his power now and in doing so, remove his advanced protections which have made him almost immortal.'

'Are you scared?'

'For you…not for myself. As far as I'm concerned I've been living on borrowed time.'

'Is that why you're finally being honest with me, because you think you're going to die?'

'Yes.'

'That's not fair.'

'I know and I am sorry.' His voice broke slightly.

Harry's expression finally softened. It had taken all of his hurt feelings to keep up the act of indifference to Severus' long awaited confession.

'When we get out of here you'll make it up to me.'

'Harry - '

'Don't. We are _both_ making it out of here alive.'

'But Harry – '

'Damn it Severus, I said don't! Once we're out of this we're going to sort out our problems and be together, sod everyone else.'

Severus could only nod; his throat had become too tight for speech. He looked at Harry for a moment- his eyes exuding admiration and gratitude. 'I must leave now- I've tarried to long as it is.'

'It's all right, go.'

He dithered for a moment before kissing Harry softly and locking him in the cell. 'I want you to know… '

'I know.'

Harry watched Severus walk away with mixed emotions. His words spoke of surety but it was all bravado. His life could end within the next few minutes. The power of that thought was enough to make him gasp loudly. He. Could. Die. And while he always knew it was a possibility, being forced with the reality of it was mind-blowing. He had friends – practically family that loved him – and a lover. It felt strange thinking of Severus like that, but that's what he was; his lover. And he loved him deeply. He was not ready to die, he did not want to die, and that was the truth.

'Think Harry…' he told himself. He needed to come up with a plan of action. He longed for Ron and Hermione; just thinking of them and the fact that he might never see them again made his heart tighten painfully. He had to think harder.

Voldemort peered into the simmering cauldron excitedly. 'How much longer?'

'Three minutes,' answered Severus. This was the trickiest part of all. No doubt the Dark Lord would want to test the potion first – how was he going to slip whomever he chose to test the decoy? He brought a concentration potion. It would concentrate a person's magic. After using the magic, the person would be weakened and have to wait for his magic to rebuild slowly. This potion was not good for Voldemort because of the magnitude of power he already wielded. 'It is finally ready Master.'

'Well done Severus, and for your hard work you will be rewarded with the first taste.'

Severus had to struggle to contain his expression, so shocked was he. He had not anticipated this at all; when the battle started he would be useless.

'Thank you Master.' Severus carefully scooped up some of the potion and poured it into a goblet. Voldemort's gaze followed his every movement. He used a non-verbal switching spell, simultaneously praying the Dark Lord did not notice his deceit.

'Perform a spell – quickly!'

Severus complied by muttering a simple charm to levitate an object; every article in the room began to soar into the air. With another swish of his wand, he stopped the spell and the articles fell abruptly.

Voldemort emitted a shrill laugh. 'You must learn to control your powers my dear Severus,' he said gleefully. 'You have had your fun, now it is my turn.' He reached for the cauldron, scooping out the potion and drinking greedily.

Severus could not believe it was working. He knew in his mind that this was exactly what was supposed to happen, but in his heart he had been convinced that it would not work. What Harry had surmised was right. He had already resigned himself to death. Now a sliver of hope was trying to force its way in, but Severus squashed it. He would not allow himself the comfort. He would not be made complacent.

Voldemort had drunk three ladles full of the potion, when he reached for the fourth he dropped it suddenly and let out a blood-curdling wail. '_Traitor!_' he hissed at Severus. His screams led the other Death Eaters into the room, but before they had time to react and come to their master's aid, Severus disarmed and stunned them, before enclosing them in an anti-apparition ward.

Dumbledore should be putting the rest of the plan into action, but Severus still had to get past the rest of his so-called comrades and free Harry – with next to no magic. While the Dark Lord was still writhing on the floor, Severus made a dash for Harry's cell. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort summoned help.

Mercifully, he made it to where Harry was being imprisoned without encountering anyone.

'Harry!'

'Severus, what's going on?'

'The Dark Lord has taken the potion. Use my wand and get yourself out.'

'Why do I –'

'No time for questions, just do it! Now summon your wand, quickly.'

'Oh my God,' said Harry, with dawning horror. 'He made you drink the potion! Have you lost your magic?' His wand came to him and he returned Severus' own. 'Answer me damn it.'

'I have not lost my magic – not permanently anyway. I do not have time to explain, we have to move.'

Severus muttered an incantation that made a light zoom out of his wand and away. That was it for his magic; that alert had drained the last of his magical reserves, but at least the Order would know.

'I am sure the Dark Lord has recovered enough to spread word of my treachery. Prepare yourself to fight; I will be of no use.'

'What happens when we finally get to Voldemort? I just kill him?'

'Not exactly, when used on the average wizard, this potion would strip their powers completely. However, the Dark Lord is considerably stronger than the average wizard is. His powers will have been lessened greatly, but they are still there. You will have to duel with him and he is an expert.'

'Duel? Last time we did that – '

'I know what happened last time and should it happen again, I assure you, it would be to your advantage.'

They crept along the corridor cautiously…so far luck had been on their side; they had yet to encounter any Death Eaters. Unfortunately, their luck ran out.

'I always knew you were a traitor Severus,' said the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy. 'You never fooled me.'

Severus and Harry turned towards the voice and found themselves at the end of Malfoy's pointed wand.

'And I always knew you were a second-rate wizard. What's your point?' retorted Severus, raising his own wand. 'I can handle this Harry. You know what you have to do.'

'You can handle me Severus? I highly doubt tha –' Harry had stunned him swiftly and silently. He had not trained for joke.

'Very good,' acknowledged Severus. 'Lucius always did have a penchant to give way to monologues. I think he picked it up from the Dark Lord.' He bent down and picked up Malfoy's wand, then snapped it in half decisively. Let's go.'

'I have to tell you Severus, if we meet Bellatrix Lestrange I'm going to kill her. I don't care what the consequences might be.'

'There are always casualties in war,' remarked Severus calmly. 'However, if you do kill her, that's something you will have to live with. Are you quite prepared to do that?' He did not want Harry to be haunted by demons of the past as he was.

'Absolutely,' he replied with complete conviction. There was no doubt in his mind that he could live with ridding the world of his godfather's murderess.

They continued cautiously, but the lack of obstruction was eerie, making both wizards tenser than they already were. When at last they reached the Potions chamber where Severus had left Voldemort, they knew why no one had attacked them. They were too busy fighting other intruders.

Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix were duelling fiercely, to occupied to notice their entrance. Voldemort was cowering in a corner while a ring of Death Eaters defended him. It was hard to say who was winning; both sides were fighting tooth and nail to gain the upper hand, and before Severus knew it, Harry had jumped into the fray. He wanted to go after him, but he could not. Either way, it was time for Harry to stand on his own, but the fact that he could not assist in the final battle was something that would stay with him for years.

Severus was watching Harry so closely that he quite forgot he was a defenceless wizard amidst a battle. An incredibly stupid thing for him to do. He never noticed the spell that came his way...

Meanwhile Harry fought bravely, helping his side take the advantage before implementing the special force field charm he had learned; he bowled through his enemies in search of his target. Only three Death Eaters among those who had been protecting Voldemort were still standing. A short struggle ensued before he was able to incapacitate them. He marvelled at his own strength; the power he wielded amazed him. His training had not properly prepared him to know what it would feel like at the height of his power.

He dropped his shield and prepared to duel. Their surroundings took on a distracted air, as opposed to the single-minded intensity of the previous fighting; both sides were becoming aware of what was happening. That this was the final battle, however the could neither stop to watch nor assist.

'Playing grown-up, are we?' asked Voldemort tauntingly as Harry approached.

'Playing brave? I'd rather not talk thanks,' said Harry. He fired a spell which Voldemort blocked...barely. Harry saw surprise register in his eyes. Harry reacted quickly and attacked again while the Dark Lord was still slightly distracted.

And then he was dead.

Shock flooded his veins. He could not believe it was over, but there was Voldemort's lifeless body on the ground, a testament to the fact. As much as he would have like to simply collapse and for some unknown reason cry, there was still a battle going on and he had one more foe to kill.

He found Bellatrix cackling madly as she prepared to aim a spell at an unknown Auror.

'Bellatrix.'

She turned sharply, her eyes narrowed, then she smiled. An evil sort of smile, the kind a person only ever reads about. 'Come for me to send you to your dear godfather?'

'No. I've come to send you to your master.'

The smile slid off her face instantly. 'What's that supposed to mean you filthy little liar?' she spat.

Now it was Harry's turn to smile. ''You know otherwise you wouldn't be calling me a liar, which I'm not. See for yourself,' said Harry pointing. Thus far their exchange had been unnoticed.

She looked in the direction of his finger and found the Dark Lord's figure lying, unmoving on the floor.

'NO!' She shrieked like a harpy and lunged at him with extreme force, forgetting about magic, instead trying to destroy him with brute force. Harry braced himself for the attack, whispering a spell right before impact. She screamed once again and then no more.

Their collision had knocked them to the floor. He rolled he body off of him and pulled out the conjured blade that had impaled her heart. He slowly rose, vaguely aware that people were still fighting around him, looked at the two bodies whose deaths he had caused and the blood on his hands before returning to the floor unknowingly.


	33. Chapter 33 The End

I didn't think it would take me so long to post this, but finally, here is the last (last) installment of 'Unexpected Happenings'. It was an incredible journey, thank you to everyone who shared it with me.

x X x

When Harry woke it was to find himself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. He did not know how long he had been there, but judging from his best friends' sleeping forms, he'd been there for quite some time.

'Ron?' he said softly. He did not stir. 'Ron!'

'I'm up! What - Harry, you're awake!'

'How long have I been here?'

'Little more than a day.'

'A whole day? What happened?'

'We don't know much. Dumbledore just told the school that you had defeated him. When we asked where you were he said you were here, that we shouldn't disturb you, but could visit for a little while. We haven't left yet. Hermione, get up! '

She jumped up suddenly, and narrowly avoided falling to the floor. 'Harry! We were so worried!'

'Why were you worried?'

'You've been unconscious since they brought you in.'

'Tell us what happened,' said Ron.

Harry filled them in on being kidnapped by Severus until he had killed Bellatrix. Upon hearing that, Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, but wisely, said nothing. Ron merely muttered, 'Good riddance to bad rubbish...'

'So he's really gone then, Voldemort?'

'Yeah, he's really gone...' The three of them exchanged tired smiles. From first to fifth years, Voldemort managed to interfere with their lives and almost kill them. Now he was really gone. Words could not express how they felt, but for now their smiles said enough. Hermione moved to sit next to Harry on the bed, while Ron sat cross legged at the foot. She took one of Harry's hands in hers and one of Ron's in the other. All in all, it was a fairly intimate scene the Headmaster walked in on. He beamed genially at the three Gryffindors.

'How did you convince Madame Pomfrey to let you stay?' asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

'We refused to leave sir,' answered Hermione solemnly.

'And told her if she forced us out we'd sneak back in,' finished Ron.

'Harry is very lucky to have you two. And Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?'

'Fine, professor, just a little tired… Why am I here?'

'You used a lot of magical energy Harry, that and the stress of taking two lives - no matter how evil - is a lot to bear.'

Harry nodded absently. 'So is everything over then?'

'Far from it I'm afraid. Some Death Eaters escaped, and dealing with the Ministry will not be easy. We will manage though, especially now that the greatest threat, Lord Voldemort, is gone for ever. However when one evil dies there is always another to take its place; we must never get complacent. Congratulations Harry. We are all in your debt.' With that he exited, leaving the three friends alone once again.

They still had a lot to discuss, but for now they were simply content to enjoy each other's company. They spent the entire day with Harry, even eating with him (a house-elf brought them all meals), until Snape came to visit. Uncomfortable could not begin to describe the atmosphere. Ron unabashedly stared daggers at him, while Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'Weasley, Granger,' said Severus acknowledging them. 'Harry, may I speak with you?'

'Sure,' he answered, after a moment's hesitation. Hermione got off the bed and dragged Ron out with her, but not before he told Harry very pointedly they would be right outside all the while glaring steadily at Severus.

'I just... wanted to see you.'

'Here I am,' said Harry. He was not going to make it easy for Severus.

'Yes, you are. I would have come before, but I was still recovering myself. I'm sorry I wasn't more help to you during the fight.'

'You made that battle winnable. What happened to you?'

'A rather nasty curse... however that's in the past now.' He smiled awkwardly, and then looked down as if he suddenly found the floor incredibly fascinating. Harry had never seen him unsure of himself. He was almost inclined to feel sorry for him… almost.

'What I wanted to know was, well, that is... were you serious when you said you wanted to work things out?' Harry looked at him evenly before nodding in the affirmative. Severus instantly relaxed and his demeanour changed. He seemed more like himself again.

'I am sorry for the way I've hurt you in the past. I honestly thought it was for the best. I never deserved you, but if you're really willing to give me a second chance, then I am privileged to accept it.'

'And your reasons for not us being together in the first place? What about that?'

'Maybe, just maybe, I've served my penance and deserve to be happy.'

'You're happy with me?'

'Exceedingly so, it should be illegal to feel as happy as I do when I am with you. Even though I don't show it I am. I've got so used to hiding my emotions I'm not sure I know how to express them anymore.'

'I'll help you,' said Harry. His heart was full and all he wanted to do was embrace Severus and hold him forever, but there was one more thing. 'How can we be together properly while I'm still in school? Sneaking around isn't an option anymore - not with Ron and Hermione knowing. Either way, I don't want to sneak around, it's dishonest. Are you angry that I told them?'

'I was, but I really had no right to be. When they realised you were missing they practically stormed my office.'

'They told me. You won't punish them will you?'

'No, they did nothing wrong. Although Weasley did say he would kill me. I think he still wants to actually. You are lucky to have them as friends.'

'I know.'

'Not that I could punish them even if I wanted to... I tendered my resignation, right before I told Dumbledore about us.'

'You _what!_ So when he came in to talk to me he knew?'

'He did. As I said before, I believe I've served my penance - I too want to be together without subterfuge.'

'But your job? And oh my God, what did Dumbledore say?'

'As for the job, I can assure you I have never liked teaching and my prospects are not dim. I could easily find work in potion research and development and Dumbledore... well let's say it was the first time I have ever seen him look surprised. He gave me quite the lecture, one I won't share with you. We had words to say the least. He accepted it eventually, however I do think he will want to talk to you, ensure that you haven't lost your mind.'

Harry laughed and Severus closed the distance between them and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He grasped his hand tightly.

'I love you,' said Severus in a fierce whisper.

'I love you too,' said Harry warmly, caressing Severus' hand with his thumb. 'So what happens now?'

'I honestly don't know, but I hope we can figure it out together.'

And there was much to figure out. Now that the threat of Voldemort had been extinguished would Harry still have to return to the Dursleys? What was going to happen with the Death Eaters still on the loose? And he and Severus… what about them? Now that Severus was no longer working in Hogwarts how would they see each other? Moreover, was he really ready for a fully fledged adult relationship? He and Severus would have nothing to hide behind anymore.

'I should go now. I expect your friends will want to come back in.' He leaned forward and kissed Harry. It was like breathing fresh, crisp air after holding your breath for a long time. It was like coming home. As Severus exited Ron and Hermione re-entered.

'I don't like him,' said Ron crossly.

'You don't have to. I heard you threatened to kill him, thanks.'

'Anytime.'

'Are you sure he's who you want? Professor Snape?' asked Hermione.

'I'm positive, and by the way, he isn't our professor anymore; he resigned.'

Ron let out an excited whoop.

'So we could be together.'

'Did he really?' asked Hermione.

'Yes, he did. Although I think he might have resigned even if we weren't together. He's had enough.'

'I can't say that I like this. I think he's much too old for you - you're not even seventeen yet. And he comes with so much baggage… I could think of a really long lecture with all the relative points about why you and he are a bad idea,' she sighed heavily, 'but if he makes you happy, then who am I to say anything when you've had so little happiness in your life.'

'Thank you Hermione, really. I know it's a big adjustment for the both of you, me being with him. Some days I didn't believe it myself.'

'I agree with Hermione,' said Ron reluctantly. Both Harry and Hermione stared at him.

'You do?'

'Yeah Harry, I do. Ever since you told us I haven't stopped thinking about it and life's short. Even for us wizards, you deserve to be happy. Why you have to be happy with him I'll never know, but I can accept that he's who you want. But if he pulls anymore crap I won't be held responsible for my actions.'

'If he pulls anymore crap, you're welcome to have your bloody way with him.'

'Boys,' said Hermione affectionately, while shaking her head.

'I don't know how Mum will feel about it though.'

'What does Mrs Weasley have to do with anything?'

'I've just had word from her. As soon as things were settled she marched straight up to Dumbledore and demanded he let you live with us. That is if you want to, although I'm not sure Mum would take no for an answer.'

'Yeah, I want to! That's brilliant!'

'I was afraid you might want to live alone. You'll be seventeen soon, and Grimauld Place is yours.'

'It did pass through my mind, but only because I didn't know if you'd want me to live you after what happened, because I did hope you would ask. Is it what you want, or what your mum wants?'

'Both. No matter what happened or happens, Harry, we'll always be best mates. I'm not going to let anyone, even me get between us.

Harry smiled radiantly. 'I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life, and now that I have somewhere to live I can offer Professor Lupin a house. We could all help him renovate it.'

'You want to give Lupin Grimauld Place? What about when you're older?'

'I'll get something new. My parents and Sirius left me a lot of gold. I don't need that place and I think Sirius would be happy to know his best mate was being taken care of.'

'I agree,' said Hermione.

'But will he accept it?' asked Ron. He knew how hard it was to accept charity from friends. Even poor men have pride.

'I think so. Besides, if he doesn't take it, I'm giving it away. I don't want it.'

'Why don't you want it Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Sirius was miserable there… too many bad memories. Maybe Lupin can bring it back to life…'

x X x

The next few days were hectic; Harry had to appear before the Wizengamot, give testimony and fill numerous reports, all while trying to avoid ruthless reporters and his inquisitive school mates. He was awarded the Award of Merlin, first class and although he wanted to refuse it (they offered Severus nothing but the most minimal thanks) Remus and Professor Dumbledore advise him against it. It would not be prudent to offend the Ministry (at this time), no matter how incompetently represented.

As Harry was packing up his things to go his new home at the Burrow, it struck forcibly how much his life had changed in one school year. Voldemort had been destroyed and he had fallen in love with the most hated teacher in school. Even more incredibly, the love was returned. If anyone had asked him a few years ago how his life was going to turn out, his answer could not have been further from the truth. From finding out he was a wizard, meeting Ron and Hermione, discovering Voldemort was after him, meeting and losing Sirius to falling in love with Severus, it was all a bit unbelievable.

'Ready to go mate?' asked Rom, pulling him out of his reverie.

'As ready as I'll ever be I guess. I am _not _looking forward to telling your parents about Severus.

'Are you sure you want to do that? That's got to be some form of suicide.'

'After all your parents have done for me, especially your mum, it would be poor thanks to lie to them. Plus I want to be able to see him without sneaking around.'

'You think she'd allow that?'

'She doesn't have a choice. My relationship with Severus is non-negotiable.'

'What can I say? You're a braver man than I. And speaking of brave… I – er, finally asked Hermione out.'

'Brilliant! What did she say?'

'Said it was about bloody time actually,' replied Ron with an embarrassed smile.

'It is about bloody time.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah I do.'

'I suppose it was…'

Hermione poked her head into their dorm. 'Can I come in?'

'Yes, it's just us,' answered Harry.

She walked in smiling. 'All packed?'

'Just about.' He looked at Ron and Hermione and was suddenly filled with emotion… they had been to hell and back together…

'It's okay Harry,' said the ever perceptive Hermione. 'We love you too.'

'I don't know about you two,' said Ron, 'but just this once, I think a group hug would be all right, yeah?'

Harry and Hermione laughed, then they all opened their arms and drew each other near. Once again Harry thought of how lucky he was to have met them how thankful he was for their unwavering friendship and support.

'So,' began Ron after pulling away, 'we still have a few hours to kill before the train comes. What do you want to do?'

'I just want to relax,' said Hermione.

'That's a first,' said Ron, sniggering. She tried to hit him but years of experience allowed him to dodge her easily.

'Come on,' said Harry, 'I know the perfect spot by this great tree…'


End file.
